Living for the Moment: Book 5
by silvermoony77
Summary: The Ministry is taking over Hogwarts but if Alex and her friends have anything to say about it, they won't go down without a fight. There's a storm coming and Alex's world is about to change forever. Full summary is inside so please take a look! :D
1. Prologue

_Full summary: The Ministry is taking over Hogwarts but if Alex and her friends have anything to say about it, they won't go down without a fight. There's a storm coming and Alex's world is about to change forever._

_After witnessing the return of Lord Voldemort, Alex Ratcliff finds herself plagued by terrifying dreams. The Wizarding newspapers are calling Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore insane and Alex is hoping that things will be different at Hogwarts. But with the arrival of Dolores Umbridge as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, her world is turned upside-down as Alex, Harry, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and other Hogwarts students fight for the right to practice Defensive Magic. Will her father stay out of trouble? What exactly __is__ a High Inquisitor? And how long can Alex and Draco's friendship last under the pressure of an upcoming war? Throw in O.W.L testing and severe teenage moodiness, and you have Alex's most challenging year to date. Oh yes, a storm is definitely brewing. But the real question is: who will make it through the year alive to witness its arrival?_

_Warnings: This story is rated T for language and a couple suggestive situations. The language isn't usually very strong (aka not many F-bombs and such) but there is definitely more language than the other stories. Also, this is an AU story. That means stuff will not be in canon with Ms. Rowling's works. If you don't like AU, then please don't read this and then complain to me that it's not like J.K Rowling's books. You have been warned! Finally, this is part of a series. If you have not read the other books, you won't be able to understand what's going on. Phew, glad all that's done. Now go on and read the story! :D_

_Prologue_

_A boy was lying under a bush, listening to the news through an open window on a hot, July afternoon. The boy was thin as a rail with dark hair, green eyes that were behind taped glasses, and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. He was obviously trying not to be found._

_Then the scene changed and the same boy was walking down a dirt road. He seemed angry and depressed about something. He turned a corner and came to an old, run-down play ground. Sitting on the only working swing, he swayed back and forth on it, lost in his own world. Voices were heard, causing the boy to look up and let out a groan. A group of boys were led by a fat one with blonde hair. All of them were laughing at something the fat boy just said. As the boys all departed for home, the fat boy saw the other on the swing-set and smiled at him evilly._

_The scene changed once more and the two boys were in an alleyway. Everything was dark and cold as two hooded figures glided slowly towards them. They were dementors, happiness suckers. The smaller of the two pulled out a piece of wood, screwed up his face, and shouted out nonsense words. A bright white light came from the stick and formed a brilliant stag. The stag charged at the one dementor and turned around at the boy's command and ran the other through with its prongs._

_This scene dissolved as well as the two boys were joined by an older man and his wife, both with horrified expressions on their faces. There was unintelligible shouting and an owl came swooping into the room, followed soon by another. The older man, who was large like the other boy, shouted some more and the skinny boy stormed up the stairs and slammed his door shut. Far off, a girl named Alexandria Black, otherwise known as Alex Ratcliff, awoke with a start. She recognized the boy as her best friend, Harry Potter._

_Author's Note: Told you it was short! Please continue on to Chapter 1! :D_


	2. Chapter 1 Nightmares

_Author's Note: For this chapter and the prologue, I own only Alex and anything else that you don't recognize. If you haven't figured that out by now, I'm sorry..._

Chapter 1 Nightmares

Alex sat at the breakfast table that fine July morning looking like she had barely slept all night. In truth, that was just what happened. Alex's nights were plagued by vivid dreams of the scene she had witnessed during the end of her fourth year at school, which involved the rising of the most evil man of all time.

Alex Ratcliff, or really Black, was no ordinary girl of almost-fifteen. She had jet-black hair, tan skin, and stormy grey eyes that, when she was extremely angry, would contain little dancing flames of fury. She went to a school for witches and wizards because Alex was, in fact, a witch. However what made her special was the scar on her upper-right arm, which was in the shape of a lightning bolt. Alex had gotten this when she was barely a year old when Lord Voldemort had come to her mother's hiding place and tried to kill her. Both Alex and Harry, whose family was living there at the time, had survived with nothing but a scar while Voldemort had lost his powers.

But now, he had returned stronger than ever and was waiting to take over the entire Wizarding world. Alex had witnessed this through a strong connection with Harry and was still haunted by it in her dreams. Lately, though, her father kept appearing in the graveyard scene and slowly, the dreams were changing from the graveyard to long corridors.

Alex's father was the notorious, and wrongly accused, mass-murder Sirius Black. He and her mother had been in school together and had married in secret. Her father wanted it to be kept that way so Alex would not have to deal with those who believed the lie. Only Alex's closest circle of friends, and Snape, knew the truth.

And yet, as Alex put four pieces of bread into the toaster, she began to wonder if her friends were even around. No one but Harry and Sirius answered her letters and Harry told her that both Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger weren't responding to him either. Alex thought this weird because she and Hermione were best friends. So why wasn't she answering any of her letters? Sure, she got the occasional, "We're fine, don't worry. We just don't want our owls getting intercepted", but that was about it.

"Good morning Alex!" called Uncle Monty as he entered the kitchen all smiles. He was Alex's guardian since she was five years old. He stopped when he saw her pale face and dark circles, and frowned. "Another bad night?"

"It wasn't terrible," she shrugged as she placed their breakfast on the table. Ever since Alex was able to use the stove, she had been making breakfast for her uncle and herself. Uncle Monty was not a very skilled chef.

"Are you sure you're up for shopping today, Alex?" her uncle asked, his frown deepening, "You look exhausted."

"I've been looking forward to this all week!" said Alex eagerly, "I'm fine, honestly."

She finished her breakfast and ran up to her room, closing the door and leaning against it as she looked around. Her room had a bed in the middle against the right wall with a bedside table on one side and her closet on the other. Across from that was her desk where a sleeping midnight black owl sat. That was Monty, Alex's pet owl. Lying on the desk was an unopened letter from her neighbor, and school companion, Draco Malfoy.

Smiling, she went over and opened it. Over the last year, she and Draco had gotten to know each other and had become good friends. He really wasn't a bad person, his father just put a lot of pressure on him to be the "perfect Slytherin".

_Dear Alex,_

_I loved your story about that dog chasing away those annoying boys! I need to meet this dog of yours! Things are all right here, Father's worried about raids and has been working extra hard to store things he'd rather the Ministry not find. He hasn't anything to worry about anyway, have you seen the Prophet? There's nothing about what you saw last year. Somehow they've managed to keep that mum, probably the Minister and a lot of gold. Do you get the Prophet? If I were you, I wouldn't, it's all a load of garbage now that someone's messing with freedom of the press. Write to me soon, this place is driving me insane!_

_Your friend,_

_Draco_

Alex shook her head. Her uncle got the Daily Prophet everyday, but was considering canceling his subscription. Apparently, the authors were slipping in mean comments about Harry wherever they could find room. There was nothing about Alex yet, but she wouldn't be surprised if it came out in the news soon. The population of Hogwarts had only found out the beginning of last year that Alex and her family had been with the Potters the night of Voldemort's downfall, so it would take some time for the information to creep up to the higher powers, become verified, and printed.

An idea popped into Alex's head and she quickly grabbed a sheet of parchment, a quill, and an ink bottle, writing the following down hurriedly.

_Dear Draco,_

_My friend and I will be in town today, do you think you could get away for a couple of hours and "accidentally" run into me? I haven't seen you in two months! Send word back with your owl and I hope to see you there._

_Your friend,_

_Alex_

After writing this, Alex wrote a message to Harry. She didn't tell her guardian about the dream last night but she was still worried about her friend. What had happened with the dementors? She opened Monty's cage and scratched the owl on the top of his head.

_"What?"_ the owl murmured tiredly.

_"Can you take this to Draco for me and then go to Harry?"_ she whispered.

_"All right, I'm going!"_ Monty said with a yawn, took the letter in his beak, and flew away.

Alex smiled as her bird disappeared and got ready for the day. She slipped on a pair of jeans, a T-shirt with "The Beatles" written on the front, and some sneakers. She went into the bathroom and pulled her long hair back in a pony-tail. She was just making sure she looked presentable when there was a knock on the door and Uncle Monty went to get it.

"Alex, it's Erin!" he called.

"Be down in a minute!" she replied and rushed into her room to grab a purse and some money. As she searching her room for the bag Erin had given her a few Christmases ago, Draco's owl flew back in and placed a letter on the desk before leaving again. She opened it and as she eyes scanned quickly over the written words, she grinned and ran down the stairs where Erin was waiting.

"Ready yet, slow poke?" she asked and grabbed Alex's arm, "Thanks Mr. Montgomery, we'll be back around three."

"Have fun girls and be careful!" he called after them as they ran down the hill and towards the village.

The village below Alex's house was small but beautiful with the rolling green hills as a backdrop for thatched roofs and stone homes. As the girls went down the main street, they went into a few shops. Alex finally managed to drag Erin into the bookstore after visiting five different clothing stores.

"How did I know you'd get me into here?" said Erin with a laugh as Alex ran her finger down the backs of the books.

"Oh come on Erin," said Alex in a sarcastically angry voice, "How many stores do you force me in? And do I ever complain? Not once!"

"I know you do when I'm out of earshot," said Erin with a laugh as she pulled down a random book and skimmed the pages.

"Gosh Erin, I had no idea you liked Dickens," said Alex with a smile.

"Didn't she write those weird poems?"

"That's _Dickinson_, Erin," said Alex with a roll of her eyes as she pulled down books, "And they're not weird. You just think they are."

"Whatever, same thing."

Alex was just about to explain there was a huge difference between Dickens and Dickinson when someone taped her on the shoulder. She turned and saw Draco Malfoy standing before her with a playful smile in his face. He had done a pretty good job of dressing like a Muggle for being pure-blood. He had on a pair of baggy jeans and a black T-shirt with sneakers.

When she had first met Draco, she remembered him looking sick and pinched looking. Now he was barely taller than her and twice as broad, although he still had a sickly look in his face. Alex grinned widely and embraced him like a brother.

"There you are!" she said happily as she put down her large pile of books, "I'm so glad you could get away! Erin, this is Draco, he's a friend of mine from school. Draco, this is Erin, one of my best friends."

"It's nice to finally meet you," said Draco as they shook hands, "I've heard a lot

about you from Alex."

"Yes, I could say the same about you too," said Erin with a side-long glance at Alex, "She wouldn't shut up about you!"

"Really?" said Draco with a chuckle, smiling at Alex.

"Yeah, I was telling her all about how much of a prat you used to be," said Alex with a roll of her eyes, "Now let me pay for these and let's get going!"

"You mean," said Erin with wide-eyes, "You're gonna buy all of those books?"

"Yeah, I think these should last until I go back to school," said Alex, taking the books as she tried to carry them all. Draco took some off the top and they went to the counter.

"Alex," Erin whispered, "Isn't that the boy from four years ago that watched us while we were snowboarding?"

"That's him," Alex said with a smile, "Amazing how much people change, huh?"

"I'll say," said Erin with a sly smile, "He's not that bad looking. So…when are you two going out?"

"Erin!" said Alex, turning bright red and slapping her friend on the shoulder, "We're just friends, that's it! Now come on, hold these while I pay."

Once the books were bagged, Alex, Erin, and Draco continued wondering around the village. Alex pointed out the major sights to Draco as they walked. Erin managed to drag them into another clothing store and was showing Draco what Muggle teenage boys wore.

"And you could wear this hat with those…oh God! Alex, hide me!" Erin said suddenly and hid behind a rack of clothes.

"From who?" Alex asked confused. Erin pointed to the front of the store where a good-looking boy was looking where Erin had been with a frown on his face, "Him? Why? He's cute!"

"That's the boy I like!" Erin hissed from behind the rack, "I can't let him see me here, I'm not presentable!"

Alex rolled her eyes. Erin thought wearing sneakers made you not presentable to a boy. Draco was watching the girls' exchange with humor.

"I hate to break up the chat," he said with laughter in his voice, "But that guy's coming over here right now. So I'd run now if you want a head start."

Alex shot Draco a warning look as the boy came over to their rack. He had blonde hair that hung in his hazel eyes and was just as tall as Alex was.

"Excuse me," he said politely, "But did you happen to see a girl over here?"

"Erin," Alex said, looking down, "There's a guy here for you. I'll look for my charm but thanks for trying."

Her friend sent her a death stare and rose up from the rack, smiling nervously. Alex led Draco away from the two others, giving them space. As they sat in a corner in silence, Alex let out a gigantic yawn as she tried to cover it.

"You all right Alex?" Draco asked with a frown, "You look really tired."

"I'm fine," she said, putting on a smile, "Shopping always makes me tired." Draco gave her a raised eyebrow look and Alex sighed, "I keep having nightmares about that night. It's kinda hard to sleep when you know all you're going to dream about is the most evil being in the world returning to life."

Draco sighed and put an arm around his friend's shoulder, saying, "I wish I could help with that. Do you take Sleeping Draughts?"

"I do when I really need to sleep," said Alex, "But my uncle doesn't want me to take them all the time. He says they can become addictive if you take them too often." She decided not to tell Draco that her dreams weren't all about the graveyard anymore. Now they were mostly her searching for her father, but he didn't know her father was alive and well…not to mention the wrongly convicted murderer of both Muggles and wizards. People still believed that Sirius had killed all those Muggles, but it was really his old school friend Peter Pettigrew.

Erin found them and said it was about time they headed home. Her face was flushed and Alex gave her a raised eyebrow look. They walked up the hill in silence and, as Erin went down her street, Alex called after her.

"Call me Erin! You didn't think you'd get away for me wanting all the details, did you?"

Erin just smiled shyly and continued her way. Alex and Draco continued walking on up. Once they reached the rusty gates of the Malfoy Mansion, they stopped.

"Thanks for coming, Draco," said Alex happily, "It was great seeing you again."

"I had a really fun time," he said, smiling, "So I'll see you on the train then?"

Alex nodded and waved good-bye. That evening, Alex set all her books into piles of what she would read first. She stayed up as late as she could, reading until her eyelids closed, taking her to the dark world of her dreams.

…...

A_lex was running down corridor after corridor. She went left, then right, then left again. She had memorized this path, having done it several times before. The hallways were dark except for torches burning dimly as she ran. Finally, she stopped and listened. Voices were coming from the door right in front of her that was ajar. Quietly as possible, she peeked through the opening and gasped with fright._

_Her father was bound in a chair as three dementors stood around him, their breath coming out raggedly. Alex burst into the room with her wand held high. She wasn't going to let them take her father away! Just as she was about to say the spell as she formed a happy memory, her wand was ripped from her hand. She looked and saw the Minister of Magic holding her wand, grinning evilly._

_"No, I have waited years to do this and you won't stop me!" he said with a cold laugh._

_"He's innocent!" Alex screamed as the dementors closed in further, "You're making a terrible mistake!"_

_She went to run at the minister, but tight hands were holding her back. She struggled with all her might against the hands, but they were too strong for her. She turned to see who was holding her back and saw, to her horror, Snape's face looking triumphant._

_"Say good-bye to your father!" he said and laughed, soon joined by the minister and a high, cold laugh that made Alex's blood run cold._

_"NOOOOOOOOOO!"_

_She fell to her knees, feeling the cold, hopeless feeling dementors brought as someone said her name again and again._

_"Alex! Alex! Alex!"_

"ALEX!"

She awoke with a start and sat up in her bed. Looking around, she saw three people in her room. One was her uncle, the other was a woman she had never seen before, and the other was Professor Remus Lupin.

_Author's Note: What do you think? Pretty good for a first chapter? It has a lot of stuff going on and a lot will be explained throughout the book. Also, Alex's dreams are extremely important throughout the book so pay special attention to them. They're rather frequent in this story._

Are you calling me crazy: _Sorry I didn't answer your reviews at the last chapter. I figured I'd wait and do them all together like this! I'm glad that you liked the graveyard scene from a different POV. I figured that everyone knows how Harry saw things and that it would be cool to read a different take on it. I wanted Alex's return to her body to still be full of suspense so I decided to have her in with Moody. Plus, Crouch Jr. would've wanted to keep her somewhere secret before he had her killed so I put her with Moody. I'm glad you liked it! And yes, Sirius is definitely very proud of his little girl. You'll get to see a few father-daughter moments in this book so it'll be fun reading those. I'm so excited that we're working on the same book now! :D You keep up the good work as well!_

_Thank you to those who decided to continue on to the fifth book! You won't regret it, I swear. It'll be a roller-coaster ride, but I promise it'll be a fun one. Please take the time to review and let me know what you thought of the chapters. Make this poor writer's day just a little bit brighter! :D_


	3. Chapter 2 A Night Flying Over London

_Author's Note: You wanna know a secret? You sure? Okay, I'll tell you. I only own Alex and the stuff you don't recognize. Happy reading!_

Chapter 2 A Night Flying Over London

"P-Professor Lupin?" Alex asked, still shaky from her dream. However, she managed a smile (or was it a grimace?) and said, "Professor, what are you doing here? It's so...well, it's nice to see you again." She remembered the last time she spoke with her old professor and lowered her gaze to her hands. He wrote her a letter telling her to pretty much back off because he didn't have time to talk to her.

"Elian, Tonks, could I have a moment alone with Alex?" Lupin asked. The others nodded and left quickly. Uncle Monty stopped in the doorway and gave his adopted niece a supportive smile before leaving. Alex turned to Professor Lupin and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hello sir," she said coolly, "What brings you all the way out here? I figured you were busy with your job and all."

"Yes, I was pretty busy trying to settle down at my new job," said Lupin awkwardly, "I ended up working in the bookstore, like I mentioned in my letter."

She nodded, managing to keep her cool. Alex could still feel the burning anger in the pit of her stomach at the mention of the letter, but it was a lot less than it was before. She knew that Lupin meant well when he told her to be a good girl but she didn't appreciate being shoved to the side because he was busy. Alex knew that if someone was as concerned for her well-being as she was for Lupin's, she would have made it a point to at least write once in a blue moon.

"Alex," he said with a sigh, "I realize that my letter to you came across as...rude and distant, and I want to apologize for that. It was never my intention to push you away. I was just trying to get you to see the danger you were in as well as protect you, and not just from Voldemort."

"What do you mean?" asked Alex with a frown.

"I'm a werewolf, Alex," Professor Lupin said heavily, "No matter what some people say, others believe that those associated with people like me are just as bad if not worse."

"Stop!" said Alex, holding up her hand and causing her previous professor to become silenced, "Professor Lupin, I don't care that you have that furry little problem or that time of the month. It means nothing to me. And if people think badly of me because I wrote letters with my mother and aunt's school friend, then they aren't worth my time."

"But think of the future! There are people who will be in positions to offer you jobs and-"

"And if that's the case, I wouldn't want to work for some prejudiced bastard anyway," she cut in, eyes ablaze, "Sir, I don't want to discuss this anymore. If you are busy, I understand not hearing from you. But if the only thing holding you back is fear that associating with you will somehow taint my reputation, then tell those feelings to shove it and pick up a quill to write to me."

Professor Lupin looked shocked for a moment and Alex turned to look out the window. It was still dark out and she glanced at her bedside clock. It was well after ten. She then remembered seeing the woman with her guardian as well. Why were they here at this hour? Sighing, she rubbed her eyes with one hand and covered her yawning mouth with another.

"Are you all right?" Professor Lupin asked gently, "You were thrashing around in your sleep and shouting."

"I'm fine Professor," she said, "Just a nightmare, that's all."

"Alex, your uncle told me you've had these dreams before," he said seriously, "How long have these dreams been happening?"

There was a pause as she considered what to tell Lupin. Finally, she settled on the truth. "Since I got back from school," said Alex quietly, "It used to be the graveyard scene but now my father is there."

She found herself telling her old professor everything in the dream. When she finished, she turned her head to hide her shinning eyes and tear-stained cheeks.

"Does Sirius know about these dreams?"

"No," said Alex quickly, "Professor, you can't tell him! He'll worry about me and blame himself for the dreams, but it's not his fault. I can't give him something else to worry about, please promise you won't say anything!"

"I…Oh fine," he said after seeing Alex's pleading look, "But he'll know something is wrong when he sees you. You look extremely worn out."

"I could say the same to you, sir," said Alex with a smile. Professor Lupin looked as shabby as ever. His jacket had more patches than when he was at Hogwarts two years ago, his face was thinner and paler, and he had dark circles under his eyes.

"Yes," he said with a dark sigh, "It's hard to find paying work after people look at your resume and see that you were well liked at the best Wizarding school in England, yet you only lasted a year. Questions form and, well, the truth always comes out eventually."

"I'm sorry, sir," Alex said sincerely, "But why are you here? Has my uncle gotten a job for you?"

"No, I am here to take you with me," said Lupin, rising to his feet, "We need to take you and Harry to Headquarters. Don't ask questions now," he said as Alex opened her mouth, "It's not safe here. Even the walls have ears these days. I'll get Tonks to help you pack your things. Knock on the door when you're dressed." As he reached the door, he turned to look at her with a sad smile and said, "You are your mother's daughter and your aunt's niece. They never allowed me to wallow in self-pity either."

He chuckled and Alex smiled, shaking her head as he left. She quickly threw on jeans and a T-shirt that she grabbed from her closet and drawers. As she hopped on one foot while putting her shoe on the other, she knocked on her door to let Tonks know she could come in.

Alex hadn't gotten a good look at the unfamiliar woman at first. Now, however, Alex saw she was tall, Alex's height actually, with dark purple hair that was spiked. She was wearing deep blue robes and was grinning broadly at Alex while the girl laced up her sneakers.

"Wotcher!" she said cheerfully, "I'm Tonks and you must be Alex! Remus has told me all about you. Your room is nice!"

Alex looked around. It was a bit of a mess with pieces of parchment littering the floor and her owl cage that needed cleaning.

"Thanks," said Alex politely, "Let me just get my robes together, everything else is still in the trunk from last year."

"Oh, I'll help you!" said Tonks excitedly. Alex smiled and they began folding. At first, Tonks tried to fold with magic, but they never turned out very neat. "My mum was great with house-cleaning spells," said Tonks as she manually folded the clothes, "I just never caught on with them. Oh well, are we finished here?"

"Not yet, I have some other things to add," said Alex and went over to her bedside table.

She opened a drawer and took out her mother's old photo albums. She put them in her trunk along with in a bag and reached into the back of her drawer. She pushed down and a secret compartment opened, revealing her wand. She smiled as she felt the smooth mahogany. It was twelve inches with a dragon heartstring core, and her most prized possession she had received since she found she could do magic.

"What about this little guy?" Tonks asked, holding up a ragged stuffed animal. Alex grinned and put it on top, she couldn't leave without Norwena. She was the stuffed dragon Hagrid had given her when she was dropped on her grandparents' doorstep. Alex never went to Hogwarts without it.

"That's it," said Alex with a smile as she gently picked up Monty's cage.

"Okay then, let's go!" said Tonks happily and she caused the trunk to hover beside her. They had walked by a full-length mirror in Alex's room and Tonks stopped to take in her appearance.

"Hmm…do you think purple makes my face look too pale?" Tonks asked, lowering the trunk and running her fingers through her hair.

"Oh, um…I don't know," said Alex awkwardly, "I think it seems fine."

Tonks tilted her head, screwed up her eyes in concentration, and her hair turned bright red. Alex felt her mouth drop open and Tonks saw this, chuckling.

"Sorry, I always forget that it's really creepy for those who've never met me before. I'm a Metamorphmagus."

"A Meta-what?"

"Metamorphmagus. That means I can change my appearance at will," said Tonks, "It helps with me being an Auror and all."

"Wow, you're an Auror?" said Alex with wide eyes, "That's really cool!"

"Thanks, I'm glad you think so," said Tonks as she raised the trunk once more and they went down the stairs. Alex jumped, causing Monty to wake up and groan, when she reached the foyer. At least fifteen people were all standing in her house, looking at her eagerly.

"Um…hi," she said, waving her hand nervously.

"Hello!" they all said together. In the front of the crowd were Professor Lupin and Uncle Monty.

"Everything's ready," said Tonks as she set the trunk on the floor with a small bang.

"Good, very good," said Lupin, looking at his watch, "We're ahead of schedule. Oh, where are my manners? Alex, this is Nymphadora Tonks."

"But if you call me Nymphadora," the witch said with a warning look at Lupin, "I might just have to jinx you're head off." Alex laughed nervously but realized it wasn't a joke. She stopped laughing immediately.

"Now Alex," Uncle Monty said, putting a hand on her shoulder and looking at her intently, "I want you to write to me if those dreams don't stop. Look after yourself and keep in touch."

"Don't worry, Uncle Monty," said Alex, giving her guardian a tight hug, "I'll keep you posted. Let Erin know I didn't mean to leave and to send Henry with details. Don't let her think she got away from me on that!"

"You can count on me," said Uncle Monty, saluting to his adopted niece, "I'll be joining you later on in the summer."

Alex nodded and then saw a bright red spark in the sky.

"That's the first signal, come on everyone," said Professor Lupin.

Everyone went out onto the lawn and pulled out their broomsticks. Alex was about to ask what she should do when Lupin handed her one.

"Did you think someone was going drag you along on the end of their broom?" he asked with a smile.

Green sparks filled the sky and everyone kicked off hard. Alex felt the cool summer air in her face and gave a contented sigh. They went up into the sky and flew just underneath the clouds. Lupin was in front of her while Tonks was behind. The rest of the people were circling around the three. Alex wondered why there was so much security when they began to go downward. Alex saw a development come into view; she recognized those identical homes! They were picking up Harry now!

They landed in front of number four and Tonks went up to the door. In seconds, the door was open and they all came in, trying not to make a lot of noise. Suddenly, there were a series of crashes and everyone looked around. Tonks had tripped over the welcome mat and fell into a table.

Alex froze, waiting to see lights come on and Mr. Dursley's fat figure come down, bleary eyed. However, there was nothing and Alex frowned.

"Professor," she whispered quietly, "Are you sure there's anyone home?"

"We know Harry is," the professor replied just as quietly, "We…er…managed to get his extended family out of the house for the night."

Alex was about to ask how when she heard someone walking along the landing upstairs. Everyone fell silent, even Tonks as she rubbed her knees. Soon, a slight figure appeared at the top of the stairs. He was wearing clothes that were way too large on him and Alex knew it was Harry.

"Harry!" Alex cried and ran up to him, embracing him tightly, "It's so good to see you!"

"Alex?" gasped Harry as Alex crushed his lungs, "What's going on?"

"It's all right, Harry," said Lupin, "We're here to take you away."

"Professor Lupin?" said Harry, Alex letting go so he could breathe normally, "I think I'm still dreaming…"

"No you aren't, laddie!"

"Ah Moody, glad you found the place all right," said Lupin as a man with a limp appeared in the front doorway.

Alex jumped and saw Professor Moody hobbling into the hallway. The last time she had seen Moody, he had been at the bottom of a trunk without his rotating eye or wooden leg. That was because an impostor had kidnapped him and used the Polyjuice Potion to impersonate him to get to Harry and Alex.

"Don't look so scared there, lass," said Moody, his scarred face pulling into the tiniest smile, "It's really me this time, I promise. Now come down here so I can get a good look at you both, I'd hate to bring Death Eaters in disguise to our Headquarters."

Alex and Harry went down the stairs and were observed closely by Moody with both eyes. Moody frowned.

"Lupin, you know them well, ask them questions only the real Black and Potter would know."

"A good idea, Moody," said Lupin, thinking for a moment, "Harry, what form does your patronus take?"

"A stag," said Harry quickly.

"Good, now Alex…what did your father send to you for Christmas your third year?"

"My mother's diary," said Alex with a smile, "It was wrapped in a newspaper article that said my aunt and Harry's mum were both valedictorians. I also got a ring that belonged to my mother."

"There you go, Moody," said Professor Lupin with a grin, "They are definitely the real Alex and Harry. Now we should get moving, the first signal should be going off any minute. Harry, do you have your stuff together?"

"Almost sir," said Harry, "I'll be right back!"

He ran up the stairs and came back a few minutes later dragging his trunk, owl cage, and broom. Tonks flicked her wand and the trunk rose in the air and settled down on the ground, a man having to move his foot away quickly so as not to have it crushed.

"Now Harry, I have a letter for your aunt and uncle telling them you are all right-"

"That'll just make them cry," said Harry.

"-and that you'll be back next summer."

"Do I have to?" asked Harry sadly, "Can't I spend it with Alex or something?"

"You should talk to Dumbledore about that," said Lupin, but he was smiling, "There's the first signal. Harry, get on your broom once we're outside."

Alex found it very strange that more than fifteen magical people were standing on the front lawn of a normal house in a normal development. It was comical to see one woman on her broom next to a hydrangea plant and another man holding his wand loosely by his side next to a parked car. Finally, the black sky was broken by a green spark and everyone took off.

The ride was not as fun with Mad-Eye in charge. He made them go up into the clouds, occasionally diving here and there to throw any followers off. Finally, after turning around for the sixth time, Tonks had enough.

"Mad-Eye, are you really mad?" she shouted over the wind, "We're all freezing our bums off on our brooms! I think anyone who tried to follow us gave up because they were too cold to stay on their brooms!"

Mad-Eye grumbled but after that, they headed straight to their destination…wherever that was. Alex looked down when they weren't in the clouds and saw the glittering London city below. As Big Ben rang eleven times, the flying group began their descent. Alex looked over and saw Harry's arms covered in Goosebumps. He didn't have a jacket on like Alex. Once they landed in an open street, Alex handed him her jacket, which he took willingly.

Alex turned to get a better look of her surroundings. The street was off a main paved road. In front of them was a row of townhouses, all bright white. Each home had steps leading up to the door with a number above it.

"Harry, Alex, look at this and read it aloud. Quietly though, we don't want unwanted ears to hear this," said Moody, shoving a piece of parchment into Alex's hands.

The two teenagers looked at each other and then the paper. It was only one line written in long, curvy letters.

"The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix can be found at Number Twelve, Grimuld Place," they read aloud together in hushed voices.

Alex looked at the numbers on the door. It went from eleven to thirteen, but there was no twelve. She was about to ask what was going on when she gasped. The left wall of number eleven and the right wall of number thirteen were moving apart, revealing another home with a number twelve in shining silver letters written above the door frame.

"Wow," whispered Harry, staring at the new appearance with awe, "That was really cool."

Moody ripped the paper out of Alex's hands and pointed his wand at it. It instantly burst into flames and he dropped it to the pavement, watching it burn. Once all that remained were ashes, he even spread them around so that they blended in with the pavement. Lupin led the way to the door and used the knocker, a silver snake with emerald green eyes. The metal snake raised its head.

"SSSSSSState your name and businesssssssss," the snake hissed.

"Remus John Lupin along with Alastor Moody and his companions are here to take Harry Potter and Alexandria Black to Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix," Lupin stated, as though he had memorized it.

The snake nodded and curled up, becoming a knocker again. The door clicked open and Lupin entered the building first. Alex and Harry came in next, followed by the others. All the adults were taking off their cloaks, muttering quietly amongst themselves. Just then, a portly lady with flaming red hair wearing an apron came into the hall.

_Author's Note: Wow, the amount of reviews I received truly blew me away. And from people I've never had the pleasure of hearing from! Thank you all so much for reviewing the last two chapters! I really appreciate it!_

_Now for the bad news: I'm going away this weekend and won't be back until Monday. Therefore, I will update before I leave on Friday. I'm sorry guys, I feel bad but I'm just trying to get in some vacation time before I have to move in to my college. Hopefully you all can forgive me. :(_

_I have good news though! I say Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 again! I got my boyfriend to see it with me (which is rather frightening because not many people can handle seeing a Harry Potter movie with me) and he really enjoyed it. Don't worry, he likes Harry Potter so all is well. ;) Anyway, it was just as good (if not better) than the first time I saw it. I didn't cry though, but I did squeeze the life out of my boyfriend's hand. I think he's still recovering...haha!_

Are you calling me crazy: _Haha, I had to have them meet up. I love writing the two of them together too much. :) There's a lot of scenes with them together in this book so hopefully you'll enjoy that. Oh, and I read your story! Alex was in it! Haha, I can't even begin to describe how excited I was when I saw that you mentioned her in your A/N. It was so cool reading about her! Don't worry, Levina will be in my story as well but I'm going to wait until they are at Hogwarts. It's still a couple chapters away so please be patient! I do have the scene all planned out and written up though. :D Thank you so much for reviewing!_

_Now before I go, I do have one request. Has anyone seen the YouTube video "Harry Potter in 99 Seconds"? If you haven't, I really do suggest checking it out. I found it while_ _I was lost in the black-hole of YouTube and am in love with it. If you have heard of it, I'd love to hear you opinions on it. Okay, that's it so now you know what to do. REVIEW PLEASE! :D_


	4. Chapter 3 This Is Your House!

A_uthor's Note: I hereby state that I only have the rights to Alex and the plot points you don't recognize._

Chapter 3 This Is Your House?

"The meeting's just started," Mrs. Weasley said.

Alex flattened herself against the wall to let all the adults get by. Lupin gave her a wave and went into the room. Soon, only Harry, Alex, and Mrs. Weasley were left.

"Oh look at you two!" she said, fussing over them like always, "Harry, do those Muggles know how to cook? You look skinnier than ever! Dinner will have to wait, I'm afraid, until the meeting's over. That should only be a few more minutes."

"What meeting, Mrs. Weasley?" Alex asked as the mother Weasley muttered about how tall and graceful Alex was getting, "Where are we?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you right now, I need to be at the meeting too. Just head up these stairs for two landings and go in the first door on the left. Ron and Hermione are in there waiting anxiously for you. Run along now!"

Alex and Harry walked up the stairs Mrs. Weasley had pointed to. As Alex went up, she saw many serious faces looking at her haughtily. The house was extremely dusty and looked like no one had lived in it for years. The house also had a lot of green and silver decorations, making the place darker and creepier.

When Alex opened the first door on the left, she heard a squeak and felt her ribs being broken by arms.

"Oh Alex!" gushed Hermione, her best friend from Hogwarts, "It's great to see you! Ron and I have so much to tell you! You must have thought we were so horrid not answering your questions, but Dumbledore told us not to! He said that our owls might get intercepted. But now, we can tell you everything without worry!"

"Can't…breathe…" Alex gasped as the room began to spin due to her lack of oxygen.

"Hermione, don't forget to give Harry your death hug!" she heard Ron say with a laugh. Alex almost didn't recognize his voice, it had gotten deeper.

Hermione let out a scream and let go of Alex, running to Harry and babbling. Alex felt her ribs for breaks and went to hug her other friend, Ron Weasley.

"Ron!" Alex said with a laugh as she had to go on the tips of her toes to reach, "Merlin, you've really shot up!"

"So have you," said Ron with a chuckle, "I just shot up more than you!"

Alex laughed and saw Hermione letting Harry go. She stopped laughing when she saw Harry's stony face. The entire atmosphere, which had been happy with reunions, had gotten cold and unfriendly.

"I bet you two were having a real good time, weren't you?" said Harry with more than a trace of hostility, "Didn't think to let Alex and I know what was going on, did you?"

"Harry, we really wanted to," said Hermione pleadingly, "But Dumbledore told us-"

"Yeah, I know!" Harry snapped, "He was afraid of owls getting intercepted. But you couldn't have written anyway, just so I could know there were other people out there besides Alex? She's the only one who took the time to write to me, asking how I was dealing with the fact the most evil wizard in the world returned!"

"Harry, mate," said Ron nervously, "Calm down a little. We're really sorry about it."

"CALM DOWN?" Harry roared, finally cracking. Alex cringed even though she wasn't the one being yelled at, "You have no idea what I've gone through, and not just this summer! How can you know what it's like to see someone die right before your eyes, to see Voldemort with an actual body and full powers? I've had to listen to the Muggle news outside the house through an open window, even gather newspapers out of dumpsters, just to get scraps of information about what's going on around here! Alex's had to tell me the Wizarding news seeing as I can't get the _Prophet_!"

There was silence as Harry stood there, panting with rage. Alex was frozen with shock, as were the others. Hermione looked like she was about to start sobbing at any minute while Ron stared at the space above Harry's head.

"Harry," said Alex quietly, "I know we've been through a lot, but that doesn't give you the right to shout at your friends. They've already apologized many times for what they did and are obviously upset about it."

Harry turned his angry eyes on Alex's cool, grey ones. He looked like he would start shouting at Alex too, but let out a tremendous sigh and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm sorry guys," he said, sitting on a bed with his head in his hands, "I'm just so frustrated with everything!"

"We know, Harry," said Hermione, sitting by Harry's side, "Well, not exactly, but we can tell this is upsetting for you."

"But we're here for you," said Ron, "You don't have to fight this battle alone."

Harry smiled for the first time since Alex had seen him back at his aunt and uncle's house.

"Now Harry," said Hermione in a business-like tone, "Tell us about the dementors. We've only heard bits and pieces from whispered conversation."

"My cousin and I got attacked by dementors when we were walking home one evening," said Harry forlornly, "I used the Patronus Charm to fight them and managed to get them to back off. But when I got home, having carried Dudley the entire way which was no walk in the park, I got a letter from the Ministry saying I would be expelled. Then I got another one later that said my expulsion would be decided on the twelfth of August in a hearing."

"They can't expel you!" Alex practically shouted, "What were you supposed to do, let the dementor suck out your souls?"

"I can use that point in the hearing," said Harry dryly, "Thanks Alex."

Suddenly, there was a loud _POP_! Alex spun around quickly and saw two identical red-haired, freckled faces grinning at her.

"Hello everyone!" Fred and George said together.

"Quit doing that, you two!" said Ron as he picked himself off the ground. Fred and George had knocked him over when they magically appeared.

"Now what's the fuss about in here?" asked George, completely ignoring his younger brother's comment.

"Yeah, we could hear Harry's lovely voice all the wall from downstairs!" said Fred with a smile.

"And Alex's, who really does have a lovely voice," said George, who gave Alex a wink.

"Thanks boys," said Alex with a roll of her eyes, "It was nothing, just that the justice system for wizards is whacked up. So, where are we exactly anyway?"

"Oh, aren't you two great hosts?" said Fred, looking at Hermione and Ron and shaking his head, "We're at the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix."

"Everyone keeps saying that like we're supposed to know where, or what, that is," said Harry.

"The Order," said Hermione quickly, like she was reciting it from an invisible textbook, "Was started by Dumbledore when You-Know-Who was powerful last time. It's like an anti-Death Eater group."

"And we're in London, in case you didn't notice on your ride over here," added Ron for good measure.

"So what are they doing now?" Alex asked, "I mean, I've been getting the paper everyday and it's not like Voldemort is making himself known to the world or anything."

"Why don't we find out?" asked George, holding up an ear with a flesh colored tube hanging from the back.

"Extendable Ears," said Fred, seeing Alex's look of interest and disgust, "It'll allow us to listen in on their conversations. Come on!"

They went to the stairway and leaned over the banister. Fred elongated the tube and lowered it towards the door. Soon, crystal clear sound came out of the ear.

"-think that we should wait to hear what Dumbledore thinks," came Mrs. Weasley's voice.

"Molly, we can't afford to wait much longer," came Lupin's voice, "One week at the most."

Scraping chairs were heard and George quickly pulled up the ear, cursing quietly.

"We only caught the end," he muttered and disappeared with a pop along with his twin.

Footsteps came up the stairs and the four others dashed into the bedroom, pretending to be in conversation. There was a knock at the door and Mrs. Weasley came in with a warm smile.

"Come on down now," she said, "I'll need some help getting the table ready."

The four followed Mrs. Weasley down the stairs. As they were walking, a side door opened and Ginny came out. She was the only girl Weasley and the youngest of the clan.

"Is the meeting over now, Mum?" she asked.

"Yes it is dear, come and help us get ready for dinner."

Ginny saw the others and smiled. She began asking Alex and Harry questions about their summer as they reached the kitchen. She stopped and groaned a little when she saw Tonks leaning against the counter with a hopeful smile.

"Oh no, not her!" Ginny whispered.

"You don't like her?" Alex asked with confusion, "I think she's rather nice."

"Oh, I do too!" said Ginny quickly, "But just not in the kitchen. She's a bit of a klutz and it really comes out when she helps Mum and me."

Alex smiled and she and Harry went to set out the plates. As she was setting them down, Alex looked at the design on the plate. It was a family shield of some kind with an emerald snake winding around the shield. She tried to read the name, but the paint was worn and it was too difficult to read.

"Merlin, I wonder who used to live here!" Alex said as she put out the utensils, "Look at this! Silver utensils, a family crest, and did you see those pictures on the walls?"

"Yes, hard to imagine I grew up here, isn't it?"

Alex spun around fast and saw her father leaning casually against the door frame. She grinned and ran to him, holding him close. She didn't see him as often as she would have liked, but when she did they made the most of it.

"Sirius, this is your house?" Harry asked, looking around while obviously trying to find something to say, "It's…nice."

Sirius let out a bark of laughter and went to shake hands with his godson. "Please," he said, "You can say it's horrible, I say it everyday!"

"It's not horrible," said Harry thoughtfully, "It just needs a lot of cleaning."

Sirius helped them set the table and they sat around talking. Alex was just laughing at something her father had said when the kitchen doors banged open and a cutting board with bred on it came flying towards them, the knife following. They all dove out of the way and Alex saw the knife land where, just seconds ago, Sirius' hand had been.

"Fred! George!" Mrs. Weasley shouted, "Just because you are officially allowed to use magic outside of school doesn't mean you have to whip your wands out for every little thing!"

The twins came out of the kitchen and grinned at the three people coming out from under the table.

"Sorry Sirius!" they said together.

"No problem boys," he said with laughter in his eyes, "Just be careful your mother doesn't eat your head off before dinner. It'll ruin her appetite."

They laughed and finished getting dinner ready. As Alex was putting out the dishes, she could feel her father watching her closely and did her best not to look worn out. She should have known that he would've noticed the change in her appearance, especially the bags and dark circles under her identical stormy grey eyes. Finally, everyone came together and tucked in to another infamous Mrs. Weasley meal.

"Molly," said Mr. Weasley, a tall man with thinning red hair, "You really have outdone yourself tonight!"

Alex had to agree. She ate as much as her stomach could hold and then some. Finally, as the desserts were cleared, Sirius turned to his daughter and godson.

"You know, I'd have thought you two would be interrogating all of us about what this place is, what we do, and those types of questions."

The entire table went silent, everyone looking at Alex and Harry. Mrs. Weasley looked horrified.

"We did," said Alex, "We asked Ron and Hermione, but they aren't in the Order so they didn't know much."

"As it should be," said Mrs. Weasley, finding her voice, "You all are too young to be involved in this kind of work.

"They should at least have the right to ask questions about what it is we're doing," said Sirius with a trace of ice in his tone, "They are, after all, part of this battle too."

"Dumbledore said to tell them only what they need to know, Sirius," said Mrs. Weasley sharply.

"Hold on just a minute!" said George angrily.

"Alex and Harry aren't even of age!" said Fred furiously, "We are and you won't tell us a single damn thing!"

"I can't decide what you may hear," said Sirius to the twins, "But with Harry and Alex, I can. And I say let them ask the questions that are burning inside of them."

"Sirius," said Mrs. Weasley, "They are not part of the Order! Dumbledore doesn't want them to know everything for a reason!"

"I don't intend to tell them _everything_," countered Sirius, "But I will answer any questions that they ask."

Everyone was watching Mrs. Weasley and Sirius go back and forth like a tennis match. Alex was wondering why she shouldn't know everything. This was her battle too.

"They aren't children anymore, Molly!" Sirius shouted over Mrs. Weasley's ranting.

"Yes, I know that Sirius, but they aren't adults yet either! No matter how much they look like your old school friends, they are different!"

"I know that fully well, thank you Molly," Sirius said icily.

"I sometimes wonder if that's a lie," Mrs. Weasley said, shaking her head, "You talk to them like they know all the things you did during your school years, like they were a part of it! But Sirius, they're still in school and there are adults who are responsible for their upbringing."

"Yes, and I am one of them! I may not be around as much as I want to, but then again I guess Dumbledore's to blame for that, isn't he?"

"He only tells you those things because he knows you tend to be rash in your decision-making!" Mrs. Weasley yelled, rising to her feet, "Is that the environment you want these children to grow up around?"

"Are you calling me an irresponsible father and godfather?" Sirius asked, his voice rising as he stood up too.

"Molly," said Mr. Weasley gently, "Dumbledore does want them to know what is happening-"

"I know, Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley said, rounding on her husband, "But allowing them to ask whatever they want isn't what Dumbledore meant when he said that!"

"That is true, Molly," said Lupin quietly and Mrs. Weasley looked hopeful for an ally, "But I think they should get the facts they want from us instead of rumors from…other people."

Alex watched as Mrs. Weasley breathed heavily. She turned to her father, who had resumed his seat but watching the Weasley closely.

"Fine!" said Mrs. Weasley, raising her hands in defeat, "But I think that Dumbledore must have a very good reason and he, as well as I, only have Alex and Harry's best interests at heart."

"Neither Alex nor Harry are your children," said Sirius quietly, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"They are just as good as," Mrs. Weasley said, her voice a deadly whisper, "I was there for them while you were locked up in a cell in Azkaban all those years!"

Sirius rose to his feet in anger but Alex rose too, grabbing her father's shoulder tightly. He froze where he was and sat down slowly, Alex taking his hand as she sat down too.

"Molly," said Lupin sharply, "You aren't the only one here who cares what happens to Harry and Alex. I think we should let them decide what they want. We have been too busy fighting to remember who we are fighting about."

Alex and Harry looked at one another and silently agreed.

"We would like to know what's going on," Alex said, looking only at Lupin. She couldn't bear to see Mrs. Weasley's reaction. After all, Mrs. Weasley had always felt like a mother to her. But she had to know what was going on, she couldn't be left in the dark any longer.

"Very well then," said Mrs. Weasley, her voice trembling, "Come along then Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny. Up to bed you go. Hermione, you do whatever it is you want. I apparently have no control over you."

"That's not fair!" George shouted, "We're of age!"

"George _is_ right, Molly," said Mr. Weasley, "They may still be in school, but they are old enough to make this decision for themselves."

"Oh fine then! Ron, Ginny, let's go!" Mrs. Weasley said angrily.

"Fine," said Ron, "Harry and Alex will tell me everything you say anyway, right?"

Alex could see Harry considering saying no, but Alex answered quickly before Harry could even think about doing that.

"Of course we will, Ron," she said and he smiled.

"Ginny, bed…NOW!"

Ginny put up a good fight, but was eventually led out of the room. Once her screams died away, Sirius turned to Alex and Harry, eagerly awaiting their questions.

_Author's Note: And here's the third chapter! Hopefully you enjoyed it and even if you didn't, I'd still like to hear what you have to say. :) Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed last chapter and I'm glad that everyone seems to enjoy where the story is going so far. I know this chapter was supposed to be out a lot earlier and I'll explain it all when I post the next chapter...which will be quite soon. Thank you all for your patience! :)_


	5. Chapter 4 A Little Exploring

_Author's Note: Yes, the rumors are true. I only own Alex and the plot points you don't recognize._

Chapter 4 A Little Exploring Never Hurt Anyone…Right?

"Where's Voldemort?" Alex asked, ignoring the shudders, "What's he up to? Why is he being so secretive?"

"No one knows where he is," said Mr. Weasley, in a tired voice, "Or what he's up to. That's our job, to infiltrate his plans so we're one step ahead of the game."

"Also," said Lupin, "The _Prophet_ didn't believe your story so why should Voldemort come out in the open? He's using peoples' ignorance of his return to his advantage."

"But why?" Harry asked, "I would've thought he'd want to start his reign of terror as quickly as he could, now that he has a body and all."

"You forget, Harry," said Sirius darkly, "Most of his followers are either in Azkaban or too cowardly to come back to him. He needs to gather new members and rebuild his army once again. He wants to be revealed once he has his full power restored."

"Another thing we do here is bring awareness of Voldemort's return to the people, try to recruit people to our cause," Lupin said, "We also give protection to those who are afraid of being sought out by Voldemort's followers. We want as few people being forced to join him as possible."

"Is it working?" Alex asked hopefully, "Are people realizing that we're telling the truth?"

"Not many," said Mr. Weasley sadly, "They just don't want to believe that all their happiness is about to come to an end. Also, with no support from the Ministry or the _Daily Prophet_, it's hard to get people to believe us."

"We also can't go around giving flyers to people, saying, "Join the Order of the Phoenix and help us defeat Lord Voldemort!"," Sirius said, "We have to work quietly and persuade others to join our cause with patience."

"So not many people are on our side?" Alex asked sadly.

"Oh, don't worry," said Lupin with a grim smile, "We may look small, but our numbers are wide and spread throughout the country. Plus, once Voldemort shows himself, we'll have many more people wanting to fight for us. We also believe that, thanks to Elian, we'll even have connections outside the country."

"But why would that matter?" Harry asked with a frown, "Will they really be willing to send people to help fight our battles?"

"Harry, do you honestly believe that Voldemort will stop at England?" asked Sirius gently, "No, he wants control of the entire Wizarding world and will be setting his sights on other countries. The same thing happened the first time."

"The latest information tells us that Voldemort plans to simultaneously take England and America," Lupin added, "With two of the Wizarding superpowers out of the way, it won't take long for the rest of the Wizarding world to fall."

"So," said Alex, confused, "If Voldemort isn't planning his reveal anytime soon, what else is he doing? I mean, I'm sure his followers are the ones doing a lot of the recruiting, right?"

The adults all looked at one another. Alex could tell that they were reluctant in telling them this bit of information, but Sirius nodded.

"He's looking for a weapon," he said in a careful tone while looking at his folded hands, "Two weapons actually."

"Weapons?" Alex asked, frowning, "What kind of weapon?"

"Something he didn't have last time," said Lupin mysteriously, "But knows he needs to win the war."

"What is-?"

"I think that's enough questions."

Everyone jumped and saw Mrs. Weasley standing in the doorway, looking white with anger. Not wanting to start anymore trouble, the young wizards left the room and went to their assigned beds. Alex followed Hermione into a different room where Ginny was waiting anxiously in her bed.

"What happened?" she asked as soon as Hermione closed the door, "What did they tell you?"

So, while they changed into their pajamas, Alex told Ginny everything that the adults had said to them. Once she had finished, they all climbed into bed. Alex lay awake for barely ten minutes before sleep overtook her. It was a fitful sleep and she had to wake herself up many times to avoid that horrible dream. Finally, she decided to get something to drink.

_Maybe some caffeine in my system will keep me awake_, she thought drowsily as she made herself a cup of hot chocolate and coffee mix in the kitchen. It tasted exactly like hot chocolate but had a shot of coffee for the extra caffeine.

Once she had finished making her mixture, she brought the cup into the dining room and sat in the chair closest to the dying embers of the fire. She downed her hot drink, burning her mouth and throat in the process, and watched the small flames in the fireplace. Before she knew it, she had her head on the table and was fast asleep.

...

_Down the hallways she sprinted, left, right, and left again. She didn't need to stop and listen anymore, she knew which door they had her father kept in. She burst into the room with her wand raised, hoping to beat the Minister. Too late, he caused the wand to fly from her hand._

_"Please!" she begged, tears in her eyes, "Don't do this! He's my father! You can't let them do this!"_

_But all her pleading got her was laughter. She struggled as she was held back by an invisible man. The dementors closed around her father's seat and she heard their breath rasping. Then the hands let her go and she fell to her knees as the hooded figures turned their attention on her. All the horrible memories of her past filled her mind and she looked up. Through two sets of cloaks, she saw a black-haired man slouching in his chair._

_"Dad!" she called. The man turned at the sound of her voice and Alex gasped. His eyes were cloudy and he looked at her without any recognition. "DAD!" she screamed._

...

Alex gasped and her head shot up, clutching her heart. She was panting like she had run a mile and was dripping in sweat. Snippets of the dream were still flying around in her mind and her lip began to tremble. She leaned her elbows on the table and put her head in her hands, trying desperately to keep her sobs quiet.

Snape hadn't been holding her back this time. If she was going to be perfectly honest, she preferred the invisible man because then she didn't need to hear Snape's laughter. Chills ran up her body and she pressed her hands harder against her mouth to stifle the noise.

An arm came around her shaking shoulders and she looked up quickly. Her father was sitting beside her, looking worriedly at her. Alex's eyes filled even more and she cried into her dad's bony shoulder as he patted her gently on the back.

"There now, it's all right," he whispered as Alex calmed down a bit, "I guess it was a good thing I had to get Buckbeak some more rats then, wasn't it?"

Alex let out a laugh, which sounded more like another sob, but smiled as she wiped her eyes.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Sirius asked gently.

Alex took a few steadying breaths and said, "I dreamt the Ministry had you captured and the dementors were there and everything. I tried to tell the Minister you were innocent, but he just laughed. Then I tried to help you but someone was holding me back. I keep having this same dream over and over again to the point where it feels so real, like it's actually happening." She wiped a few more stray tears as her father looked at her tired eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me you were having these dreams?" he asked.

"Because I didn't want you to worry," said Alex quietly, "I knew if I told you, you'd put yourself in danger to come and see if I was okay. I can't let the Ministry find you. I won't be the reason for you to leave the safety of your hiding place."

"Well," he said darkly, "I can't leave this damn house anyway, under Dumbledore's orders." He sighed and said more kindly, "Come on, why don't you come in my room for the night? Maybe you knowing I'm here and safe will make it easier for you to rest."

Alex nodded and followed her father up the stairs to the top-most floor. He opened a door and Alex saw a large hippogriff taking up most of the space. Alex and Sirius bowed, Buckbeak returning it with a bow, and Sirius led his daughter to a pile of blankets beside the hippogriff. Alex pulled a blanket over her and laid her head on her father's shoulder. As she heard the rhythmic breathing of both occupants, Alex soon fell into the deepest, and the first dreamless, sleep she had gotten since returning from Hogwarts.

...

Alex scrunched her eyes against a beam of sunlight and opened her eyes. She stretched and patted Buckbeak on the side.

_"Good morning, young one," _the beast said, _"How are you this morning?"_

_"I'm great, actually. I think that's the best sleep I've gotten all summer."_

Alex looked around, not seeing any sign of her father. She glanced at her watch and did a double-take. It was twelve thirty! Alex threw off her blankets just as someone opened the door. Sirius was carefully walking up the stairs with a full lunch tray and a smile.

"Morning!" he said cheerfully, "Or afternoon, actually. I know you just woke up and everything, but it's really lunch time."

"That's fine," said Alex happily, "I don't mind!"

Sirius and Alex ate their lunch, exchanging stories and enjoying their little bit of time together. Once they finished, Sirius began putting the things back on the tray.

"You better get dressed," he said with a sigh, "Once Molly finds out you're awake, she'll put you to work."

"Put me to work?"

"Yeah, she's trying to make this place fit for human habitation," said Sirius, "This place has been abandoned for nearly ten years, well except for Kreacher but he doesn't do much."

"Who's-?"

"My old house-elf," said Sirius as though he were embarrassed to admit it, "He's off his rocker though, a complete lunatic. Just the other day I found him caressing a pair of my mother's old…well never mind, just get ready so Molly doesn't eat my head."

Alex smiled and went to her room, got ready, and met her father on the landing outside her room.

"We're in my father's study, trying to remove doxies from the curtains," explained Sirius as he opened the door.

"Sounds lovely," said Alex with raised eyebrows as she saw everyone holding a cloth to their face and a spray can in another.

"There you two are!" said Mrs. Weasley, "Come on now, we need extra pairs of hands with this job."

So Alex and Sirius were given a cloth and spray can and put to work. The doxies didn't like being woken up and went flying around the study in a fury. Alex and the others used their spray cans to knock the creatures out and then put their limp forms into baskets.

They had just finished when the doorbell rang. A woman began screaming at the top of her lungs and everybody ran out of the room, Sirius in the lead swearing loudly.

"FILTHY MUDBLOODS, HORRID HALF-BREEDS, ALL IN MY HOME!"

Alex came to the front door and saw a portrait of a haughty lady with her hair pulled back in a tight bun and burning grey eyes. There were curtains on either side of her frame that Lupin was trying desperately to close with Tonks' help. Alex saw her father run to help them and Alex joined them. As she approached the frame, the woman turned her grey eyes on Alex.

"YOU!" she screeched and Alex jumped, "YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD! YOU HAD NO BUISNESS WITH MY SON, YOU LITTLE-"

"SHUT UP MOTHER!" Sirius roared as he panted with the effort of closing the curtains, "Don't you recognize your own granddaughter?"

The woman looked at Alex and her eyes grey became fierier and she spat the ground. She was about to shout some more, but the three adults finally got the curtains closed and there was silence.

"Was that-?"

"Yes," said Sirius, turning to Alex, "That was your dear old grandmother, may she rot in hell. Not exactly the cookie-making type, as you've just witnessed. You all better go back upstairs."

The young witches and wizards climbed back up to the study and found Mrs. Weasley had left. Fred and George walked back out to the landing and leaned over the rail to hear. Soon the others joined them.

"-so glad you came, Dumbledore," Mr. Weasley was saying.

"Yes, I believe we have much to discuss," the old voice of Albus Dumbledore, "Shall we go into the kitchen? I do believe I smell Molly's cooking…"

The rest was lost as the voices drifted off into the kitchen. Everyone returned to the study and sat in silence. Alex was thinking about her first encounter with someone from her father's side of the family. It wasn't a great first impression. Then again, she remembered her father saying at the Shrieking Shack that everyone in his family was a Death Eater, or a Death Eater worshipper.

"What do you think Dumbledore's doing here?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Dunno," said Ron thoughtfully, "Bet it's important though, he doesn't come here often."

"The Expendable Ears don't work anymore," said Fred gloomily, "I think Mum knows there are a few still around and puts a silencing charm on the door whenever they go in there. We tried it this morning."

"So where did you go last night, Alex?" Ginny asked curiously.

"I went to get something to drink and fell asleep downstairs," said Alex. She was going to try and keep her dreams under wraps for as long as she could. "My father found me and took me to his room, I don't remember a thing."

"Well I'm glad you got to sleep in," said Hermione, looking at her best friend closely, "You looked horrible yesterday."

"Yeah, well I haven't been sleeping very well after…you know," said Alex and everyone nodded understandingly.

Just then, Mrs. Weasley returned and looked around the room until she found Alex.

"Alex, dear," she said, "Professor Dumbledore wants to talk to you."

"Now?" asked Alex, frowning with confusion.

"Yes love, now hurry on! Professor Dumbledore is a busy man, you know."

Alex looked around at Ron, Hermione, and Harry. Ron looked completely lost, Hermione seemed thoughtful with her head cocked to one side, and Harry was frowning deeply. When he met Alex's gaze, he just shrugged and looked away quickly. She looked at him for a moment but sighed loudly and left. Alex walked down to the dining room and opened the door without knocking. Mr. Weasley, Bill Weasley, Kingsley, Lupin, and Sirius were all sitting down at the table, whispering quietly to each other while Dumbledore listened patiently. His half-moon spectacles were perched over his once-broken nose and his fingers were pressed together as he nodded his agreement.

However, she only saw a flash of this activity. For, as soon as she realized that she should have knocked, Dumbledore looked up to her and smiled kindly as his blue eyes sparkled in the firelight. Everyone looked to see what the Headmaster was looking at and immediately stopped speaking, all staring at her.

"Um...sorry," said Alex awkwardly, feeling all eyes on her, "I was told you wanted to see me, professor. I'll just...wait outside then."

"That's perfectly all right, Alex," Dumbledore said with a hint of amusement, "We were just finishing. Gentlemen, keep doing what you are doing now and I shall see you in a month or so. With school starting soon, it will be difficult to get away but I shall try. Now if you would be so kind, I must talk with Alex in private. Good day!"

There was the sound of the chairs scraping across the floor and soon, everyone was gone but Sirius. He was standing by the door next to his daughter with a determined look on his face.

"Professor Dumbledore," said Sirius, placing a hand on Alex's shoulder, "Shouldn't I be here as well? She's my daughter, after all."

"I'm sorry, Sirius, but it would be best if you waited outside for her," said Dumbledore in a tone that clearly said the conversation was over. Sirius merely nodded coldly, gave Alex's arm a light squeeze, and left without a word. "Sit down, Alex," he continued in a lighter tone, "How has your summer been so far?"

"It's been all right, thank you," she replied as she sat down to the right of the Headmaster, "I was in a show this summer at my dance school and performed a few solo dances. I like having that little something outside of Hogwarts in the Muggle world. It's almost as if I can forget what's going on in the Wizarding world for those hours I'm there."

"I'm sure there are many things you wish to forget," he said with a heavy sigh, "How bad are the nightmares?"

Alex blinked. Had Sirius told Dumbledore about her dreams? How else could the Headmaster have known?

"Forgive me, my dear, but it's obvious you are not sleeping well. It has taken its toll in your appearance, although you are still a lovely-looking young woman," explained Professor Dumbledore, "It is only natural to have nightmares after such a traumatic experience. In fact, I would have been surprised if you _didn't_ have nightmares."

"They can be pretty brutal," she whispered, "It started out with me just reliving the graveyard scene again and again. The helpless feeling I had then was just as bad in my dreams. But then my father started appearing." At this, Alex noticed the older man's face frown but she continued anyway. "Now I dream that I'm traveling down these corridors and I find my father in this room. There're dementors everywhere but when I draw my wand, the Minister disarms me and someone grabs me from behind. I...I watch as the dementors suck out my dad's soul and then they turn on me. I always wake up, sobbing and screaming. Sir, is there something wrong?"

Dumbledore was still frowning as he stared at the space above Alex's head. He didn't speak for some time and Alex was about to repeat her question when he finally broke out of his trance.

"When did the dreams change?"

"Merlin, it was such a gradual change that it's hard to tell. I guess around the beginning of July."

"And does Sirius know of these dreams?" asked the Headmaster, "Of how they changed?"

"I told him about the dream that he is in, but he doesn't know that they changed. Is everything all right, sir? What's wrong with my dreams?"

"It seems that your dreams took a specific turn," explained Dumbledore, "Why and for what reason, I don't know. The fact that these new dreams happen often and that it is always the same leads me to believe that the dream is something that troubles you deeply."

"Of course it troubles me deeply!" said Alex hotly, "My father is being hunted like a dog when he did nothing wrong. The Ministry would like to see his soul sucked out by a godless creature so he's forced to hide in this house. I know he hates it here and I'm terrified that he'll try to leave!"

"Sirius knows the risks and would never put himself in harm's way, if not for his own safety than at least for yours and Harry's. He knows how much he means to you two," Dumbledore said gently, "And I know this is not the best of circumstances, but I also know that Sirius is completely safe in this house. You have no need to worry, Alex."

She merely nodded, unconvinced but not wanting to argue. Dumbledore seemed to sense this but didn't say anything else on the matter. Instead, he changed the subject.

"Now I know last year, we discussed that you should meet with either Madame Pomfrey or myself so we can check up on you regularly. I know your schedule is quite busy this year, what with the extra lessons you seem to acquire," he said as his eyes sparkled extra bright with happiness, "However, how does once a month on Saturday mornings sound? I promise to make sure that they do not conflict with Hogsmede weekends."

"Sure, that sounds great," replied Alex with a small smile, "I suppose they will be with you unless you have other business?"

"Correct. Come to my office at ten o' clock unless I tell you otherwise, then go to the Hospital Wing. Now, I believe that is all I have to discuss with you so you are free to go back to your cleaning duties."

Alex nodded and got to her feet. As she went to the door, she turned back and gathered her courage to ask the questions that had been bothering her since the beginning.

"Sir, I don't mean to sound rude, but why did you make Ron and Hermione keep those secrets from Harry and me? It's just that it really bothered us because we felt like they were hiding stuff from us. And it really upset Harry, far more than I've ever seen him actually."

"It was never my intention to upset you or Harry. I merely wanted to keep as much information as I could from getting into the wrong hands. While I trust Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger and know they are good people, they do not understand how easy it would be for someone to get information from their letters and use it against the Order. I was trying to protect the members, as well as you and Harry. I am sorry though, I didn't meant to cause you two pain."

"Thank you sir, I understand," said Alex with a smile, "Perhaps you could tell Harry all of this? I think it would do him a world of good to hear it from you."

"I'm sorry, Alex, but I have an appointment back at the school that I must get back in time to attend," Dumbledore replied, rising to his own feet and stretching out a stiff leg, "You may pass on the message, if you wish, if you believe it will put Harry at ease."

Alex nodded, but couldn't help the frown that appeared on her face. Since when did Dumbledore not have time for Harry? It was odd but she merely shrugged it off. Dumbledore was a busy man and she was sure that he would talk to Harry later, perhaps once school started. The Headmaster opened the door and held it open for Alex, who smiled slightly and went through. Her father was sitting on the floor but immediately rose to his feet. He gave Alex a look of concern, but she gave him a reassuring hug.

"Good-bye, Professor Dumbledore," said Alex as she started up the stairs, "I'll see you at Hogwarts!"

"Good day, Alex. Sirius, if I could have a quick word?"

Sirius nodded and Alex continued her way up the stairs. However, at the top, she immediately turned the knob on her locket to the right and became invisible. She wanted to hear this.

"Yes sir?" Sirius asked with cold civility.

"I know living here is not easy for you, Sirius," said Dumbledore calmly, "I know you are restless and want the freedom you had while on the run. However, you must remember that there are people who care about you and would not want to see you get hurt. You know about Alex's dreams, you know the pain she is going through. Imagine how that pain would be if you were to be captured! And Harry sees you as a second father. Would you want him to lose another father-figure?"

"I don't need another lecture, sir," snarled Sirius. Alex knew he was seething with anger and only his respect for Dumbledore was allowing him to keep his composure.

"Are you sure? Just remember that those children have many things worrying them and your safety is high on that list of things."

Alex watched as Dumbledore left and closed the door. Sirius glared at the door, cursing quietly under his breath. Alex quietly snuck to the study and became visible just before she entered. No one asked her questions and she was grateful. All she wanted to do was pretend nothing had happened. They worked on cleaning out the shelves in the study, putting almost everything in a garbage bag. Alex wanted to examine the family heirlooms more closely, but Sirius soon re-joined them in a mood and literally pushed everything into the bags.

"You don't want to look at these," he said, taking a locket Alex was trying to open and throwing it away, "All this stuff probably has a layer of Dark Magic three inches thick."

Alex didn't talk much the rest of the day, even though Hermione kept trying to bring her into conversations. It wasn't until it was almost time for bed that she went to the boy's room and knocked. Ron had went downstairs to help his mother so she knew only Harry would be in there. She heard a grunt that she could only assume was permission for her to enter so she opened the door and sat on Harry's bed as he stood with his back to her, facing the window.

"Look," she said, getting straight to the point, "I know you're cheesed off that Dumbledore talked to me and not you, but I can't help it that he's a busy man. I was shocked that he wanted to talk to me and not you too."

"It doesn't matter," muttered Harry as he stood with his back to Alex, staring out the window.

"Yeah, it does actually," Alex snapped, "Because if you're going to get pissed at me for something I can't control, it matters to me. You wanna know why he wanted to talk to me? He wanted to schedule counseling meetings for this year. After all the shit I went through with Nick, he wants to make sure I'm recovering. Trust me, Harry, I'd rather he hadn't chosen to talk to me."

"Well that makes two of us."

Alex could feel herself shaking with anger so she rose to her feet and stormed to the door. Just before she slammed it shut, she rounded back to find Harry finally facing her. He looked as though he had swallowed a frog, like he didn't mean anything he had said before.

"He told me to tell you that he was looking out for the safety of us and the members of the Order when he told Ron and Hermione to not tell us anything," she said heatedly, "I don't know why he couldn't tell you himself and I'm rather annoyed with him for that too, but I guess that makes two of us as well, huh?"

Alex sent him a glare before she slammed the door shut and stormed off to her room.

...

Over the next month, Alex and her friends were worked ragged with cleaning. A week after their argument, Harry finally apologized for his actions. He told Alex the only reason he waited so long was because he was afraid if he spoke to Alex before then, that she'd break the law about underage magic and hex him into the next century. Alex forgave him, of course, but warned him to be careful what he said. She reminded him that she would always be on his side. As the days to the hearing became less and less, Harry began to get fidgety. Finally, it was the day of and Alex had gotten up early because she couldn't sleep. Her dreams were less frequent, this was true, but when they came…Alex shuddered. They were ten times worse than when she had them every night, like they saved up all that sorrow for one dream.

Alex jumped when Harry came down but smiled all the same. He looked extremely pale and uncomfortable in the clothes Mrs. Weasley had laid out for him.

"Hey there," she said, patting the spot next to her and pulling over the pitcher of pumpkin juice, "Drink something, it'll make you feel a little better."

"Thanks," Harry said weakly and downed the juice, "This is pretty nerve-racking."

"Harry," Alex chuckled, "We've been in worse spots before. You'll get off, I know it! How can they convict you if you haven't done anything wrong?"

Harry nodded, but wasn't convinced. Mrs. Weasley came into the room and got Harry to eat a few bits of toast. Then she tried to get his hair to behave. Alex smiled while Mrs. Weasley tried to use a comb through Harry's messy black hair. She could have done that for hours and his hair wouldn't have moved an inch.

Sirius came down as well with Mr. Weasley. He gave Harry an encouraging smile and a pat on the shoulder before Harry left. Harry smiled nervously and followed Mr. Weasley out of the house and into Muggle London.

All day, Alex, Ron, and Hermione kept checking the clock while they paced around Ron and Harry's bedroom. Sometimes Ginny or the twins joined them, but left because, as Ginny said in frustration, "It's too tense and gloomy in here! It's like someone died!" and Alex knew she was right, but couldn't help but be worried sick. Finally, footsteps came up the stairs and someone opened the door. Harry stood there with a frown on his face.

_Author's Note: Hey readers! So I know you all were expecting the last chapter much earlier than it came and I am so sorry for that. I wasn't able to get it posted before I left for the week for various reasons that you probably don't care about. However, I do have good news for you all! I was supposed to move-in to college tomorrow and start school on Monday but due to the hurricane that is hitting the East Coast here in America, I'm not starting school until Tuesday. I'm still moving my stuff in tomorrow but I'll be home during the storm. So instead of trying to get adjusted, I'll be sitting at home with a lot of free time on my hands. You know what that means...chapter updates! The only reason I wouldn't be able to update is if we lose internet because of the storm so if you don't hear from me, that is why. However, my plan is to try and get some chapters up for you guys before I go off to school._

_Now to everyone who reviewed the last two chapters, I would like to thank you all so much and I apologize for not responding. If you had a question, I will be answering it but for those of you who didn't have one, I'm not going to be able to respond this time around. But starting this chapter, I'll be back on track so still review! Thank you all again for your patience and if you're on the East Coast like I am, stay safe! :D_


	6. Chapter 5 Preparations for Hogwarts

_Author's Note: It's September 1st! You know what that means, right? I get to tell you that I don't own Harry Potter and only Alex. What, were you expecting something else? :P_

Chapter 5 Preparations for Hogwarts

"Harry?" Hermione asked anxiously, noticing his frown. Alex leapt up from her seat on Harry's bed. "What's wrong?"

"Well," said Harry with a sigh, "It looks like you're going to have to put up with me for another year…I'm not expelled!"

He broke out into a grin and Alex let out a sigh of relief. She embraced him tightly and slapped his arm hard.

"Don't you scare us like that again!" she said, but was laughing, "Merlin Harry, do you have any idea how worried we were?"

"Just trying to have a bit of fun," said Harry with a cheeky smile.

Both Hermione and Ron expressed their relief that Harry was going to stay. Now that the trial was over, the entire air of the house was that of relief and excitement for the school term to start. However, Alex couldn't help noticing her father's fake cheeriness. She knew it must be hard to be cooped up in a house he hated so much, but she hoped he wouldn't try to get out. If anything were to happen to him…no, it was too horrible to imagine.

Uncle Monty joined them the evening before they were to leave for Hogwarts. Alex noticed he looked drained and asked him if he was feeling all right.

"I think I'm getting too old for my job," Uncle Monty sighed, "Plus the fact that Fudge is going around questioning anyone who he knows is close to Dumbledore is getting rather old. I've been called to his office five times this week!"

"What does he ask?" Alex asked with a frown.

"The same old," Uncle Monty said tiredly, "If I know what Dumbledore is planning, is Dumbledore going to overthrow the Ministry, stuff like that."

"That's ridiculous!" cried Alex as she sat down at the table, "Why would he think that? Dumbledore's got a school to run, he doesn't care about taking over the Ministry at all!"

"Fudge has always revered and feared Dumbledore," said Uncle Monty heavily, "Now that he's on Dumbledore's bad side, he fears him. Fudge knows Dumbledore could take the Ministry like that." He snapped his fingers for emphasis.

Alex shook her head and went upstairs to finish packing her new school things. Mrs. Weasley had gotten their supplies earlier that week and Alex still had to put her things in her trunk. When she arrived in her room, Hermione was holding a letter and a badge in her hand, her eyes wide.

"What's up? You look like you just swallowed a frog," said Alex as she closed the door behind her.

"I'm…I'm a Prefect," Hermione whispered, looking at Alex in shock.

"A…But that's great Hermione!" said Alex with a laugh, "Congratulations!"

She drew Hermione into a hug and they began jumping up and down excitedly. Once they had calmed down, Alex looked the badge over in her hands.

"Come on," she said with an evil smile, "Let's go show the boys!"

Before Hermione could stop her, Alex tore out of the room and barged into the boy's room. Alex saw Harry holding a badge in his hands and grinned.

"Harry, you're one too?" she said happily.

"Are you a Prefect?" Ron asked, seeing the badge in Alex's hands.

"Me, no way!" said Alex, handing the badge to a red-faced Hermione, "Please, I cause too much trouble to be one."

"Well," said Harry, handing his badge to Ron, "That would explain why I didn't get it too."

"You mean…" Hermione drifted off and looked at Ron, "Wow Ron…congratulations! That's a great honor."

"Yeah," said Ron, looking at his badge with a small smile, "I guess it is."

Mrs. Weasley came in with a basket of laundry, the twins behind her each carrying a basket too.

"Ron, you're on the right while Harry's on the left," said Mrs. Weasley, putting the basket down, "Fred, George, take those into the girl's room. What are you two staring at?"

The twins were looking at the badge in Ron's hand. Mrs. Weasley turned, gasped aloud, and gave Ron a tight squeeze.

"Oh Ron!" she said, tears running down her face, "That's amazing! You could be Head Boy like Bill and…" She paused for a minute to compose herself and continued, "Oh your father will be so proud of you! I'll go tell him right now!"

She left in a hurry, the twins following batting their eyes at Ron like two fan girls saying, "Oh Ronnie, a Prefect!" again and again. Alex shut the door after them and turned to Ron.

"Why didn't your mum mention Percy?" she asked, "Come to think of it, where is Percy? Has he been working on papers all summer?"

Ron's face went dark as he said, "He's got a flat in London. He thinks what Dumbledore says is all hogwash and hates that Mum and Dad believe it. You see, Percy came home one night and told us he got a promotion at work, he was going to be the Minister's personal assistant."

"But," said Alex with a furrowed brow, "Percy didn't even notice the difference between when his boss was alive or dead. Remember Crouch Sr. was killed by the impostor Moody after Hagrid took Harry and me back to the castle that night with Krum?"

"Right, so why would he be promoted?" Hermione continued, "That was Mr. Weasley's philosophy. He thought that Fudge was trying to use Percy to get to Dumbledore, since the Weasley's are so close to him."

"Well, Dad told us that Fudge is trying to figure out what Dumbledore's up to because he's afraid of him," said Ron, "Dad voiced his opinion to Percy and Percy got all angry. He said that it was hard for him to make a name for himself in the Ministry because of Dad, you know because of his Muggle fascination. Anyway, Dad and Percy got into a big fight and there was a lot of shouting."

"It was horrible," said Hermione with a shudder, "He said such terrible things."

"Yeah, like that it was because of Dad's crazy love of Muggles that he got the job he has and isn't paid well. He blamed Dad for our, you know, lack of money and stuff…"

"That little-" Alex started but Hermione gave her a look and she stopped herself.

"It's all right, Fred and George had a few choice words to say to him via owl," said Ron with a shrug, "Percy also said that we were all fools to go around praising Dumbledore and we'd pay for it in the end. He said that if we all were going to be traitors to the Ministry, then he'd make sure he had nothing to do with us."

"That's terrible!" said Harry, "How could he say those things?"

Ron and Hermione didn't answer and they fell into silence. Alex then remembered the pile of clothes she had to put away so the girls returned to their room and packed up. Once they had finished, they went downstairs to help Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen.

Upon entering the eating area, Alex saw a gigantic banner in the process of being hung up. It read, "Congrats Ron and Hermione!" in large red and gold lettering. She also saw her father sitting at the table, staring into the fire. She sat beside him and he didn't even move.

"Hey," she said quietly but Sirius still started, "Great about Ron and Hermione, isn't it?"

"Oh…yes it is," said Sirius a little distractedly, "Your aunt was a Prefect in our final year. She took over Lily's place when she became Head Girl."

"And you?"

"Me?" Sirius laughed heartily, but Alex could hear a touch of fake-ness in it, "Dumbledore would've had to have been more off his rocker than I thought to appoint me as Prefect. No, Moony was the good one of the group."

"What are you telling Alex about me?" Lupin asked, joining his old school friend.

"You were a Prefect?" Alex asked and smiled, "That doesn't surprise me at all!"

"I guess Dumbledore thought I'd be able to control my friends," said Lupin with a reminiscing smile, "But he was wrong about that. I don't think anyone could control your father and James except your mother and Lily."

"You're right there, Moony!" said Sirius letting out a true bark of laughter.

Mrs. Weasley had made a splendid going-away dinner for the Hogwarts students. Alex laughed at her friend's jokes and when Tonks changed her appearance randomly. Whenever she saw her father when he didn't see her looking, he was frowning as he picked at his food. She hated leaving him, but he would be safe here.

"Ron," Mrs. Weasley called down, "What would you like me to get you as a reward for you getting Prefect?"

"W-What?" Ron stuttered.

"Well, you get a reward for this! This is a big honor!"

"Mum," said Ron hopefully, "Could…Could I have a new broom? Not a good one," he added quickly seeing his mother's face fall slightly, "Just something a little different."

"Of course, Ron," said Mrs. Weasley kindly and smiled, turning to her husband to talk. Brooms were expensive and the Weasley's couldn't just throw their money around.

Just before dessert, Sirius rose from his chair and the entire table fell silent, waiting to hear what he had to say.

"A toast! To Ron and Hermione for becoming Prefects, let's hope they can keep my daughter and godson out of trouble! And to all those returning to Hogwarts, good luck to you and watch your backs."

Everyone didn't know whether to smile or be serious as they drank deeply from their glasses. As Sirius sat down, Lupin whispered something to him but he just waved his hand at him. As everyone stood around talking after dinner, Alex heard Alastor Moody talking with Mrs. Weasley.

"I think there's a boggart in that room," Mrs. Weasley was saying, "Can you see it?"

"Yes, there it is," Moody said, his blue eyes rolling back into his head, "You want me to take care of it?"

"There's no need," said Mrs. Weasley cheerfully, "I'll take care of it now. Be back in a bit!"

Alex watched as Mrs. Weasley left the room and her eyes caught Moody's. He gestured for her to come over and she saw Harry with him too.

"Thought you two would like to see this," said Moody as he pulled out a photograph and handed it to them.

Alex looked at it and saw a group of people ranging from just graduating Hogwarts to in their late sixties standing around, smiling and waving cheerfully. As she looked closer, she saw a young man with long black hair and a handsome face with his arm around the waist of an almost-identical version of her. Next to the woman were the Potters, the Longbottoms, and Professor Lupin with her Aunt Elizabeth. Standing in between the young Sirius and James Potter was little Peter Pettigrew. Was he already on Voldemort's side when this picture was taken?

"What is this?" she asked, her voice hoarse.

"This is the original Order of the Phoenix," said Moody, "That's the Longbottoms, they were tortured into insanity just weeks after this was taken by Bellatrix Lestrange, and that man…"

But Alex didn't listen to the rest. Her eyes were fixed on the taller, more muscular version of Neville and the kind, smiling face of Alice Longbottom. No one knew of their fate as they waved happily and carefree, no one knew that one of them, if not more, was a traitor.

Harry asked to keep the photo and Moody gave it to him, leaving without a word. Harry looked over at his best friend to see her pale and shaking slightly. Taking her by the arm, he led Alex out of the room and up the stairs.

"How could he show us that?" she whispered furiously as they walked, "How could he talk of Neville's parents' deaths so calmly?"

"He's probably seen it all, Alex," said Harry, "He is an Auror after all."

"That doesn't mean he should talk about death so calmly and without reverence," Alex spat. She stopped for a moment to take a calming breath and leaned against the wall. Looking up, she saw Harry looking down the hallway towards the stairs leading to the kitchen. There was something on his face that she couldn't place at first. Was it jealousy?

"Harry?" she said quietly, snapping him back to reality, "What's bothering you?"

"Nothing," he lied and she noticed the way his eyes darted back to the stairs. It suddenly clicked.

"You thought you were going to be a Prefect, didn't you?" asked Alex. When he didn't answer, she continued, "Harry, I know you're disappointed and yeah, I thought you would be it as well. But when you think about it, the two of us cause a lot of trouble."

"Ron's been a part of it all too."

"Yeah, but he wasn't taken to trial by the Ministry of Magic and pretty much been called a quack by the most prominent Wizarding newspaper," she retorted, raising an eyebrow, "This is good for Ron, you know that. He always feels like he's second best around you and this is his chance to be in the spotlight for a change. Let him have his moment."

Harry turned his emerald eyes on Alex and glared angrily. She thought he was going to start yelling at her but suddenly, there was the sound of distant sobbing. The anger turned to confusion and Harry looked around.

"What's that noise?"

Alex listened as well: someone was crying behind the door to their left. Alex opened the door cautiously and saw a gruesome sight before her.

Mrs. Weasley was kneeling on the floor sobbing over Fred and George's identical dead bodies. Alex turned to Harry, who was pale. That couldn't be right though. Fred and George were downstairs, laughing at Tonks' faces.

"Mrs. Weasley?" Alex asked gently.

The woman didn't look up but began sobbing even more. Suddenly there was a loud CRACK, and Alex saw Harry's life-less body on the floor. She jumped and turned to see a living Harry by her side.

"No," moaned Mrs. Weasley.

_CRACK!_ Alex saw herself on the floor. _CRACK!_ She was replaced by Mr. Weasley, then Bill, Charlie, and finally Percy. Mrs. Weasley let out a cry of sorrow and threw herself on the boggart Percy. Alex couldn't stand to see anymore so she ran over to Mrs. Weasley and pulled her off the boggart, standing in front of her.

The boggart Percy suddenly sat up and looked at Alex with cold eyes. _CRACK!_ Alex frowned as she saw her Uncle Monty standing before her. Suddenly, he let out a scream of pain and doubled over. She gasped and ran toward him, reaching out her arm to put on his shoulder. Her hand went right through him.

"Oh no. No, no, no!" Alex cried, her voice drowned out by the screams. The boggart then turned into Harry, then Hermione, then Ron, then Erin. Every time Alex tried to help them, her hands went through them as though they were made of gas. The feeling of helplessness she hated so much overcame her and she was conscious of the fact that her cries were mixed with the cries of the victims. _CRACK!_

Alex let out a sob as Draco came next. He was shouting, crying out in pain, and begging Alex to make it stop. Horrible fear gripped her chest as the hopelessness reached a new height. She thought she heard footsteps behind her and someone picked her up and held her in their arms. It was Sirius. Lupin and Mr. Weasley were there as well, wands aloft. Lupin looked at the sobbing mother and young woman to the boggart and his face darkened.

"_Riddikulus!_" he cried and the boggart turned to dust.

Mr. Weasley picked his wife off the floor and held her close as she cried out nonsense words. Sirius and Lupin ushered Alex and Harry out of the room and the two Gryffindors went to their own rooms. Alex had finally calmed down and she gave her father a watery smile. Just as she was about to enter her room, she turned to Professor Lupin.

"Sir, my boggart changed," she said quietly, "It seems dementors are no longer the thing I fear the most."

"What was your boggart this time?" he asked gently. She thought for a moment and let out a shuddering sigh.

"Feeling helpless when those I love are being hurt."

Lupin nodded and gave Alex's shoulder a squeeze. Harry wished her a good night and went into his room quietly while her father drew her into a final hug before Alex went into her room. As Alex got ready for bed, she couldn't help shuddering at the sight of her lifeless body. To think, what frightened Mrs. Weasley the most was seeing her family dead…that included her and Harry. Alex rubbed her eyes and willed herself to sleep, silently praying no nightmares would haunt her this evening. She wasn't sure if she could handle it.

...

Alex woke up at dawn and groaned quietly. She had hoped to get more sleep than this, but knew that would be out of the question. Alex never slept well the night before leaving for Hogwarts; she was too excited. Even last night's events couldn't dampen her good spirits.

Shaking her head, Alex got her clothes together and tip-toed into the bathroom to get ready. Once she had finished, she pulled her long black hair back into a braid and smiled at herself in the mirror. She left the bathroom to find Hermione and Ginny just waking up.

"Morning lazy bones!" said Alex cheerfully as she put some last minute things into her trunk.

"I thought you weren't a morning person," said Ginny as she stifled a gigantic yawn.

"No Ginny, she isn't," said Hermione grumpily, "Except when there's something exciting that day. Then she's up at the crack of dawn and all…happy and cheerful."

Alex laughed and pulled the blankets off of Hermione. Her friend let out a shout of surprise and ran into the bathroom furiously. However, by the time she had finished, Hermione wasn't angry anymore. As they waited for Ginny, Alex showed Hermione pictures she had taken over the years.

"I had no idea you took these!" said Hermione with a laugh, "When did you have time?"

"Oh, I have my ways," she said mysteriously.

Finally, they went downstairs and found everyone already eating. Alex managed to get down some toast and eggs, but wasn't really hungry. She saw her father's stony face and felt her heart drop, all the cheeriness she had that morning disappearing fast.

Once breakfast was finished, the students dragged down their trunks and animal cages. They saw a large group of people waiting at the bottom landing and Alex sighed, raising her eyes to the heavens. They were going to have an entourage on their way to school.

A black blur ran down the corridor and practically tackled Alex and Harry. She felt hot breath on her face and knew exactly who it was.

"Orion!" she said with a laugh as the big black mutt licked hers and Harry's faces.

"Sirius!" barked Mrs. Weasley, "You're not coming with us! What would Dumbledore say?"

"Please Mrs. Weasley," said Harry pleadingly, "He's in his dog form and no one knows about that except for us."

"And he'll be good, right boy?" Alex asked and Orion wagged his tail harder than ever.

Mrs. Weasley looked sternly at the dog, who put on his adorable face with his big grey eyes. She faltered a little and let out a sigh of defeat.

"I'm a sucker for those eyes," she muttered to herself and said louder, "Very well, but make sure he acts like a dog for once!"

Orion barked and spun around in circles. Everyone laughed and left the house, Orion walking in between Alex and Harry. As Alex turned back toward the house, she saw it disappearing between numbers eleven and thirteen.

The group of wizards and witches didn't have to walk far to King's Cross Station; the house was only a couple of blocks. Alex saw Moody had worn a hat that he used to cover his revolving eye but she knew for a fact that it was probably zooming around faster than a roller coaster. Tonks had subdued her hair color today, making it raven black with two red strips on either side of her head. Mrs. Weasley kept pulling her bag up on her shoulder and Alex smiled. She knew it was probably full of sandwiches for them all to eat on the train ride. Lupin and Uncle Monty were walking behind Alex, Orion, and Harry, chuckling once in a while and shaking their heads at the dog's antics.

Orion loved his new freedom. He would run up ahead of the two others barking madly, chase terrified squirrels up trees, and sniff anything he could get his nose on. Alex laughed when he even put his nose up Mrs. Weasley's leg, giving her a cold, wet surprise.

"Sir-Orion!" she snapped as the dog quickly joined Alex's side, "Bad boy! Try to act like a normal dog, if you please!"

They reached the station and were soon through the barrier. Platform 9 ¾ was in between platforms nine and ten and could only be reached by going through a "solid" wall. When they arrived on the platform, it was starting to fill up. Mrs. Weasley gave everyone a sandwich, a hug, and a kiss. She gave Alex and Harry an extra set of each as well as a tearful smile.

"Do try to behave yourselves, you two," she whispered, "And write often!"

"We will, Mrs. Weasley," they said together, "Thank you!"

"It's no trouble, none at all," the older woman said happily, "You both are like my own children."

Alex turned to Tonks and Lupin, shaking their hands and thanking them for everything. Lupin clapped her on the shoulder and Tonks gave her a wink. She then turned to her guardian and hugged him tight.

"Watch out for Orion for me," she whispered quietly.

"I will Alex, you just watch after yourself," Uncle Monty said with a smile, "Be good and I want to hear from you every week, got it?"

"No problem, Uncle Monty!" Alex said with a grin and knelt by her dog. Orion looked at her with those big grey eyes and Alex shook her head. "I wish you could come," she said quietly, "But it's better you stay behind. Be safe and I'll write soon, okay? I love you!"

She kissed his nose and received a lick on the face. She chuckled and got up. Orion jumped up and put his paws on her shoulders, giving her a dog hug. She held him tight for a few moments and let go, pushing him down. He did the same to Harry until Mrs. Weasley dragged him down.

"Honestly," she hissed, but hid a slight smile.

_Author's Note: Hello my amazing readers! I am happy to say that I am at college now and loving every minute of it! It's a huge adjustment and I'm still trying to get into a schedule, but it's still a lot of fun. Thank you to everyone for their patience with me. I would have posted this sooner but we lost power during the hurricane and didn't get it back until the night before I left for school. But I'm back now and will try to get chapters up as fast as I'm able to. I'm a biology major and the program is really intense. However, I want to assure all my fans out there that I won't let you down. This series WILL be completed, even if I have to pull all-nighters to get chapters written. I know that I have fans who love my characters and I want you all to enjoy this as much as I do. So don't worry, even if my chapters are late, they will be coming! :)_

Are you calling me crazy: _So this is my reply for the last two reviews! Yeah, I added the part with the snake knocker. I thought it would be kinda cool so I'm glad you liked it! As for Harry's anger issues, I totally agree with you. Harry is really moody in this book, which makes for fun moments with Alex knocking some sense into him. I didn't want Alex to be like that because I feel like that's not her personality. She's not brooding or moody. If something bothers her, she just comes out and says it. And trust me, she does a lot of that in this book. :) Thanks for your reviews!_

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed, added me to their favorites, and put me on alert. It's so heart-warming to hear from people who are just finding my stories and have read them all the way through. So if you're new to the series, please don't hesitate to tell me what you think. And if you've been following this since the beginning, you know that you are more than welcome to give me your thoughts and opinions! So hit that review button and make this author's day just a little brighter! :D_


	7. Chapter 6 And Who Are You Supposed To Be

_Author's Note: So usually I say that I don't own Harry Potter or anything else of J.K Rowling's. However, we're going to be doing things a bit differently today. You see, besides not owning that stuff, I also do not own the character Levina Snowpetal. That lovely honor belongs to the autho_r Are you calling me crazy_. If you haven't checked out her serie_s After all these years_, I honestly suggest checking it out. But more on that later. :) I still only own Alex and the plot points you don't recognize. But I can proudly say that I also own the new OC you are about to meet. Hooray for new characters! :D_

Chapter 6 And Who Are You Supposed To Be?

Alex, Harry, Ron, and Hermione got on the train with Fred, George, and Ginny. Alex and Harry started walking when they stopped and found the other two watching them with worry.

"Come on," said Alex gesturing for them to follow, "Before all the little people take the good spots!"

"Um," said Ron, "We have to go to the Prefect Compartment…"

"But we'll come and see you after we finish patrolling," added Hermione quickly.

Alex and Harry nodded and continued on with Ginny, while Fred and George went to find Lee Jordan. When they found a compartment, Alex ran to the window and opened it, leaning out. The train began to pull away and Orion went running after the train, barking loudly. Many heads poked out and laughed at the dog as Alex waved eagerly. Once the platform ended, the dog stopped and barked as the train turned around the corner. Sighing, Alex closed the window and sat on the chair. She was finally going back.

The door opened and Neville came in followed by a girl Alex had never met before. She was a little shorter than Ginny with messy blonde hair and misty blue eyes. She was looking around like she didn't exactly know where she was.

"Hi Neville!" Harry said, "What's that you've got there?"

Alex looked at her housemate Neville Longbottom. Whenever she saw him, she thought he looked exactly like his father. Alex noticed Neville had lost some weight over the summer and looked more built like his father used to be. Neville was a very nice boy, but not the best student. He tried hard but he just never managed to make it all the way. However, the subject Neville was amazing at was Herbology. In his hands was a weird cactus plant with boils all over it.

"It's a _Mimbulus Mimbiltonia_!" Neville said eagerly, "I got it for my birthday this summer."

He began to talk about it but Alex tuned him out while she began sketching. As much as she liked Neville and all, his talk about Herbology never failed to bore her. Finally, sensing that everyone was drifting off, Ginny cut in.

"Oh, I'm sorry everyone! I've been so rude to Luna. Luna Lovegood, this is Harry Potter and Alex Ratcliff. They're friends of mine as well as my older brother, Ron. And you already met Neville. Luna's in Ravenclaw, but my year."

Alex jerked out of her trance and saw the girl looking at her and Harry intently. She also noticed Luna was reading a magazine called _The Quibbler_…upside-down. Alex glanced sideways at Harry, who was trying to keep all signs of being creeped out off his face.

"Nice to meet you," said Alex kindly, "Do you like Ravenclaw?"

"Yes," she said, her voice light and airy, "It's a great house."

Luna turned back to her magazine and Alex gave Harry a raised eyebrow look. He just shrugged and pulled out a Quidditch magazine Ron had lent him. Harry was a Seeker on the Gryffindor team, the youngest Seeker in a century to be exact. Alex thought he was amazing when he played. She also had a passion for Quidditch, but there was never a spot for her to play on. This year, however, there would be. Wood, captain for the first three years of her Hogwarts career, had graduated and now they needed a Keeper. Alex would have preferred being a Chaser or Beater, but she would take anything just to play. As Alex looked up for a moment, her stomach dropped.

"Hey Luna," she asked, trying to keep her voice casual, "Do you mind if I see that for a minute?"

Luna nodded eagerly and handed Alex the magazine. She nudged Harry in the ribs and pointed to the front page.

"What?" he whispered, "Fudge's dealings with goblins?"

"No, look!" she breathed. There was a short headline that read, "The True Identity of Sirius Black: Mass Murderer or Famous Rock Star?"

Harry's brow furrowed and Alex opened to the page and read the article in a soft voice.

"Who is the real Sirius Black? Is he a crazy psychopath or a misunderstood rocker? Recent news has led us to believe the latter. In fact, Sirius Black may not even be his real name, but a stage name. His real name is, in fact, Stubby Boardman. According to a source who wishes to remain nameless, "The night of the killings, Stubby was with me, having a romantic candlelit dinner." This source also continued, saying, "Stubby would never kill those people, his songs were all about peace and love!" This is not the only protest for Fudge to stop his searching for Black. Rumors have been flying that Black is actually an innocent man. Let us all hope that Fudge will stop his dealings with goblins and listen to the people for a change."

Alex looked at Harry, who was in total shock. Alex tried not to burst out laughing. Her father, a rocker! This lady was obviously off her rocker! Luna was looking at her with interest and she leaned over to them.

"Can you believe it?" Luna said in her airy voice, "I hope this gets Fudge to stop looking for him, this is hard fact!"

"Oh…yeah," said Alex, trying to act normal about it, "Definitely."

"Do you think he's innocent?"

"Yes!" said Alex quickly and kicked herself mentally as the next question came.

"Really? What makes you think so? You sound so sure, did you read something that had really good evidence?" Luna asked, her voice really starting to annoy Alex.

Thankfully, the compartment door opened and Ron and Hermione came in, putting an end to the conversation. Ron looked furious and Hermione was shaking with rage.

"What's up guys?" Harry asked quickly, glad for something to get off the subject of his godfather.

"You'll never guess who got Slytherin Prefect!" Hermione snapped, "Those two idiotic, cruel, stupid-"

The door opened again and Draco entered, flanked by his lackeys Crabbe and Goyle. Hanging on his arm was Pansy Parkinson, a pug-faced Slytherin girl who practically kissed the ground Draco walked on. Both Draco and Parkinson were wearing badges and Alex dropped her sketch book in horror.

"You?" she gasped. She actually meant Parkinson but it didn't matter.

"Surprised, aren't you?" Parkinson asked with a laugh, "Yes, I was so happy when I found out my Dracey got it as well. Now we can patrol together after hours."

Draco put on a good act, but when he looked at Alex, she could tell he was totally revolted about what she was insinuating.

"Wow Parkinson," Alex said, shaking her head, "You really are infatuated. What did you do? Have your father owl to make sure you got in with your little obsession just so you could have the evening hours to go find a broom cupboard? Yeah, that's not creepy in the least!"

Everyone laughed, except for the Slytherins. But Draco's mouth twitched in a smile for a split second, his eyes dancing with merriment. Parkinson pulled out her wand, but Alex had hers out before the other girl even touched it.

"Alex!" said Hermione, "Don't fight her now, at least wait until we get to school for Merlin's sake!"

"Out…NOW!" Alex shouted, jabbing her wand towards Parkinson threateningly, "Or I'll make sure you can't snog for the entire year!"

Parkinson sniffed haughtily and said, "Come on, Dracey, let's leave these uncivilized fools before we catch anything they have."

"You're one to talk!" Ginny muttered furiously and Parkinson wiped around, but Draco held her back.

"Come on, Pansy," he said, like one does someone who is unstable, "We'll get them later."

She stared at Ginny for a few seconds before letting Draco lead her out. As they were leaving, Draco threw her an eye-roll and a wink. She smirked as she picked up her sketch book. Hermione asked Neville about his plant so Neville went on another long-winded explanation.

"And I read that if you stick a pin in one of the boils," he was saying, "You can get the juice out, which is great in healing potions."

Alex looked up in time to see Neville moving a needle towards a large boil. She grabbed her bag and hid it under the seat just in time as she and the whole compartment were sprayed with a green, thick substance. Alex wiped the stuff off her face and saw Neville had gotten the full blast, his whole face covered.

"Um…I see this is a bad time."

They all looked up and saw a very pretty Asian girl looking around. Alex recognized her as Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw Seeker. Harry had a crush on her last year and, judging by the red showing through the green juice, he still did. Cho smiled sweetly and closed the compartment door. Alex stood up, pulled out her wand, and gave it a flick. The entire compartment was clean and juice free, leaving the occupants to give Alex a grateful smile. She turned to Harry with a sad look.

"If she had stayed a little longer, you could've talked now."

Harry shrugged and watched as a game of Exploding Snap started. Ginny's face was unreadable, but Alex knew she probably didn't mind Cho leaving. Soon, the train slowed to a stop and everyone began gathering their belongings. They got off the train and Alex was surprised not to hear the familiar booming voice, but a totally different one.

"First years, come over here now! Move along, move along!"

Alex went on the tips of her toes and saw a woman with medium brown hair leading the first year students to the boats. Wondering where Hagrid was, she and her friend went to the carriages. Alex smiled at the thestral pulling the cart and waved, the creature nodding its head.

_"It is good to see you again,"_ the thestral said solemnly,_ "The world has changed much since you first rode with us."_

_"Yeah, it really has,"_ Alex said with a sigh and turned to find Harry staring at her. "What's up?"

"I had no idea they pulled the carts," said Harry, "What are they?"

"Thestrals," said Alex, "Only those who've seen death can see them."

"Don't worry," Luna said suddenly, causing both of them to jump, "I can see them too. You're all just as sane as I am."

"Thanks Luna," said Alex and continued in an undertone to Harry, "That's _real_ comforting."

Harry laughed as they got into the carriage and rode up to the castle. Once they reached the Great Hall, Alex smiled happily. This was her favorite room in the whole castle because of its ceiling. It was enchanted to look like the sky outside, giving it the open-air feeling without worry of rain or cold.

Luna went to the Ravenclaw table while Ginny waved to a group of her friends and left. The four found their normal spot and looked up at the staff table. As Alex's grey eyes scanned the group, a bright pink blob caught her eye. She looked towards it and raised her eyebrows.

"Wow," said Ron, also seeing the woman, "That's a lot of pink on one woman."

"Are you kidding me?" said Alex with a laugh, "She looks like a Valentine's Day card threw up on her!"

"Hey, that's the lady from my hearing!" said Harry, looking up as well.

"Whose side was she on?" Ron asked and Hermione threw him a look.

"Fudge's," said Harry with a frown.

"Guess that means she won't be favoring you this year, Harry," said Alex with a sad smile, "So _she's_ the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Just then, Professor McGonagall came in and the first years were sorted. Alex never paid much attention to the Sorting, unless she knew the people. Finally, it ended and Dumbledore stood up to give his speech, the entire hall falling silent.

"Welcome back to all!" said Dumbledore cheerfully, "I would like to first start off by introducing our new teachers this year."

"Teachers?" whispered Alex, "As in plural?" But Hermione shushed her quickly and Alex turned her attention back to the Headmaster.

"Our gamekeeper and Care of Magical Creatures teacher, Hagrid, is taking some time off for personal reasons," Dumbledore was saying, "So we are pleased to have his replacement, Professor Grubbly-Plank."

Everyone clapped politely as the professor stood up, but Alex was worried. Personal reasons? Was Hagrid sick or hurt? She saw her friends had identical looks of worry and horror on their faces.

"And I would like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Umbridge, who has so kindly left her job at the Ministry to teach here at our school."

Once again, the hall filled with polite applause and Professor Umbridge rose to her feet and waved like a queen does to her subjects.

"Now, just a few more…" Dumbledore stopped and Alex, as well as many others, looked around. Why had he stopped? Then Alex heard it, someone clearing their throat to get someone's attention.

"_Hem, hem!_"

It seemed that Professor Umbridge had not taken her seat and wished to give a speech. Dumbledore smiled and sat down, looking interested as the smaller professor walked to the front of the table. All around the hall, people were whispering. No new teacher had every made a speech and certainly no one had interrupted Dumbledore before. It was sort of an understanding that he ran the Welcome Back feast and unless he delegated his power to someone else, no one else spoke.

Alex hadn't gotten a good view of her until now; she probably only came up to Alex's shoulders, but was twice Alex's width. Her face looked like someone had taken a frying pan and whacked her face to make it flat, her fingers were round like sausages, and her eyes were small and beady. But it was her smile that was the worse. It was sickly sweet without any real, genuine sweetness behind it. This Umbridge woman was observing them all with a little too much eagerness and condescension. Alex didn't like the look of her at all.

"Thank you, Headmaster," she said in a high-girly voice that Alex always hated, "Well, it is wonderful to be back here at Hogwarts. And look at all these little faces smiling up at me!"

Alex's eyebrows rose as she looked around. No one was smiling; they all looked affronted at being talked to like first graders.

"_Hem, hem!_" she cleared her throat again and continued in a more business-like tone, "The Ministry has always supported the teaching of magic to our younger population. After all, they are the future of our world. Hogwarts is one of the oldest schools in Europe, as well as the most successful in producing great wizards. We at the Ministry believe it is due to the great teaching staff and leadership."

At this, she gestured to the staff table and they all nodded to the smaller, pink woman. Alex noticed Professor McGonagall was looking at Professor Umbridge like one would something they weren't quite sure about. The Gryffindor Head of House turned and gave Professor Sprout a look.

"Each Headmaster has brought something new to the running of this fine establishment, yet still keeping the old traditions. Traditions are a very important part of our history because they keep it alive, but change can be good as well. We must prune the branches of education that are no longer practical and let those branches of change and new beginnings be brought into the sunlight where they can nurture and grow."

She smiled and took her seat. Dumbledore started the clapping, causing the students to wake up and begin the applause. Alex noticed the teachers would clap once or twice and stop, causing her to frown. What was Professor Umbridge trying to get at? She looked at Hermione, who was frowning as well. They didn't even listen to Dumbledore talk about the rules and regulations of Hogwarts (like they followed them anyway), but Alex tuned in when she heard him mention Quidditch.

"Quidditch try-outs will be held whenever your House captains decide a date. Now, let us enjoy the feast!"

Food appeared and Alex began piling it on. As she ate, she saw that Hermione had barely touched anything.

"You all right there, Hermione?" she asked, "You haven't eaten anything."

"I'm just thinking about what Umbridge was talking about," said Hermione, deep in thought.

"You actually listened?" said Ron as he swallowed his food with difficulty, "All I heard was pruning. Don't tell me she wants people to prune the Whomping Willow!"

"No Ronald," said Alex slowly, like talking to a six year old, "She said, "We must prune the branches of education that are no longer practical and let those branches of change and new beginnings be brought into the sunlight where they can nurture and grow." It's a metaphor."

"You remembered all that?" Ron asked indignantly, but stopped when Hermione glared at him.

"So what does it mean then? What are the branches of education that aren't practical anymore?" Harry asked as he ate his potatoes.

"I don't know," said Hermione darkly, "But what she's getting at is the Ministry is interfering at Hogwarts and there's nothing we can do about it."

Dinner was silent until the desserts were cleared. Hermione and Ron had to show the first years where to go so Harry and Alex went on ahead of them. As Alex was leaving the Great Hall, she turned to ask Harry which way to go when she collided with something.

"Oof!" gasped Alex as the air was knocked out of her. Harry managed to catch her and kept her upright. Looking around, Alex saw a girl lying on the ground. She had long dark brown hair that was all in her face from the fall. As the girl pushed her hair away from her face, Alex saw a pair of dark brown eyes looking up at her. There was a flash of anger but it was gone in a split second.

"I'm so sorry!" said Alex, gathering her footing before holding out her hand to the girl, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah...yeah, I'm fine," said the girl, shaking her head and fiddling with the necklace around her neck. Alex only caught sight of a turquoise stone before it was hidden underneath the girl's shirt. Alex helped her up and gave her an apologetic smile.

"I should watch where I'm going, huh?" she said in a light tone.

"It's fine, really. I'm unharmed, no broken bones," the girl said, holding her arms out and looking down with a grin, "Thanks for your concern though, Alex."

"Um...I'm sorry, but do I know you?" she asked. Alex was sure she hadn't met this girl before.

"No, but I've seen you around before. It's also kinda not hard to know your name, especially after last year and all," replied the girl, "I'm Levina Snowpetal."

"Oh, well it's nice to finally meet you," said Alex with a genuine smile.

"Sorry to break up the meeting," interrupted Harry, "But we're blocking the door."

"I take it that's our cue to shut up and go our separate ways," Levina said with a grin, "I'll see you two around!"

Alex waved as Levina ran off to join her group of friends. She then quickly took off up the stairs with Harry and only stopped when they got to the seventh floor.

"She seemed really nice," said Alex as they walked at a slower pace, "And did you see her necklace? I wonder where she got it; it was so pretty!"

"I didn't really notice," Harry mumbled, blushing slightly. Alex took notice of this and laughed, elbowing him playfully in the ribs.

"Somebody's gotta crush!" she cried gleefully, "Whatever happened to Miss Chang, hmm?"

"I don't have a crush on Levina!" said Harry quickly, "I just think she's pretty. I mean, I think you're pretty but I don't have a crush on you. That'd just be awkward...like if I had a crush on my sister. Can't a guy appreciate beauty anymore?"

"Whatever you say, lover-boy," smirked Alex while Harry just rolled his eyes in a joking manner.

When they reached the common room, they said good-night and Alex ran up the stairs to call her favorite bed. When she entered, she ran to the bed farthest from the door and put her stuff on it. She also put Hermione's things on the other bed.

As Alex unpacked, she heard the door creak open and unsure footsteps behind her. She turned and saw a girl standing awkwardly in the door frame.

"Can I help you?" Alex asked with a friendly smile.

"Yeah, I'm supposed to be rooming here. I'm Stevie, Stevie Jackson." She was a little shorter than Alex with long, dirty blonde hair and green eyes. Alex also noticed she had an American accent.

"Nice to meet you Stevie, I'm Alex Ratcliff." She held out her hand and they shook. "Take whatever bed you want, it doesn't matter to me."

"Thanks." Stevie took the bed on the other side of Alex and began unpacking her belongings.

"So…where in America are you from?" Alex asked as she set up her band posters on her headboard.

"San Diego, California," Stevie said, "I just moved this summer actually. My dad got a job offer here and he couldn't say no. His company is stationed in London as well as all over America. My parents are Muggles."

"You're a long way from home," said Alex with a sad smile, "I bet you miss the sun, huh?"

"Yeah, I really do…" she sighed but put on a smile, "But hey, I'm in England for God's sake! I'll finally have a sexy accent!"

Alex laughed and the door opened. Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown practically tackled Alex to the ground with hugs as they asked all kinds of questions about her summer. Finally, she was released when Hermione entered.

"Let a girl breathe for the love of Merlin!" said Hermione with a laugh. She saw Stevie standing there, watching them and smiled. "Hello! I'm Hermione Granger, this is Parvati Patil, and Lavender Brown. Are you rooming with us?"

"Yeah, I'm Stevie Jackson," she said with a wave.

"Oh my Merlin!" shouted Lavender, "You're from America? Tell…me…EVERYTHING!"

"Um…like what?"

"Like about all the hot guys over there!" Parvati said eagerly.

"Please ignore them," said Alex as Stevie looked embarrassed about all the attention, "Their minds contain only one thing: guys."

"We can't help it if we're guy crazy," said Parvati with a laugh, "There's so many to choose from!"

"Except Slytherins," said Hermione, "They're all too wrapped up in themselves to care what the other Houses do."

"I don't know, Hermione," said Lavender mysteriously, "Alex here has been spending some alone time with a certain Mr. Malfoy…"

"Oh yes," said Alex sarcastically but smiling, "Because I just love snogging guys in the Potions dungeons. It's _soooooooo_ romantic!"

The girls laughed and began getting ready for bed, while briefing Stevie on the life of a Hogwarts girl.

"Hey, the air isn't filled with tension," said Hermione suddenly, looking around, "Where's Maggie?"

Maggie was their other roommate who wanted to be in Slytherin but was sorted as a Gryffindor. She hated the House and was always fighting with the other girls, particularly Alex who wouldn't put up with her whining like everyone else did.

"Didn't you hear?" Lavender asked, "She left! Her parents complained to Dumbledore and got her moved to Slytherin."

"Well it's about time!" said Alex with a sigh of relief, "How long has she been complaining about being with us?"

Finally, everyone climbed into bed. As Alex lay there, listening to her friend's rhythmic breathing, she hoped this year would turn out better than the last four.

_Author's Note: Let's give Stevie Jackson a warm welcome, shall we? What do you all think of her? She has a small part at first but as the series continues, she becomes more prominent. Any thoughts or opinions? I'm really excited about her and am dying to know what you all think._

_Before I thank my reviewers, I want to make a suggestion to you all. After reviewing my chapter, because you know you want to, go up to the "Search" button at the top of the page and type in the words "After all these years" and click "Find Story". After narrowing it down to Harry Potter stories, click on the link to After all these years: Book 1 and begin reading. Why am I suggesting this? Because that is the series of books that Levina Snowpetal is in! It's a really amazing series that's Draco/OC so if you like Draco Malfoy, you're going to love this. And if you read up to the fifth book, you might just find a little surprise in some of the chapters. So go forth and check it out! Oh, and please review her chapters because that's only polite you know. :)_

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter, put me in their favorites, and put me on alert. I have the best fans in the entire world and I am so grateful for your support. Keep up the amazing work! :D_


	8. Chapter 7 First Impressions

_Author's Note: Tartar sauce, you caught me! I don't own Harry Potter or anything you recognize from the great works of J.K Rowling._

Chapter 7 First Impressions Are Pretty Much Always Right

Alex woke up early once again and got ready in the bathroom. She was relieved that she had not been haunted by dreams that night. She was afraid that being so far from her father would cause them to return to their evening haunts. Alex pulled on her favorite jeans and took out the well-worn photograph of her mother's friends.

So now she knew who they all were. She remembered the mystery haunting her those years ago. And yet, was she better off knowing? Knowing that the Longbottoms, Neville's own parents, had been tortured into insanity? Knowing that her aunt had died in an accident just one week before her wedding? Knowing that one man in the picture, Peter Pettigrew, had torn hers and Harry's family from them? Yes, she finally decided, she _was_ better off knowing. Otherwise she would think her real father was some crazy murderer waiting to kill her to get revenge.

She heard movement outside the door and left to pack up her books. Hermione dashed into the bathroom after Alex was out of the doorway. Smiling and shaking her head, Alex put her books into her bag and waited. She happened to glance over and see Stevie looking extremely pale and even a little green as she sat on her bed, fiddling with an undone thread in the blankets.

"Nervous?" she asked the American, who jumped and looked around.

"What? Oh…yeah, just a little."

"Don't worry," Alex said kindly, "Hogwarts is a great place. It's like a second home to all of us and I'm sure it'll feel that way for you too."

Stevie gave a small smile but looked up as the bathroom door opened again and ran into the room with lightning speed. Once Hermione was ready, she and Alex went into the Great Hall and found the boys, both looking moody.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked as they sat down.

"I don't know, why don't you ask Finnegan over there?" Harry asked loudly and Seamus looked up.

Alex looked from one boy to another, sensing anger and tension between them. "All right then," said Alex, like she would when trying to calm a large animal, "Someone please calmly explain to us what is going on around here?"

"He thinks we're nutcases, that's what!" said Harry furiously, "He thinks we lied about Voldemort coming back and that Dumbledore's crazy too!"

"Seamus," said Alex quietly, feeling hurt, "Is that true?"

"Oh come off it!" said Seamus angrily, "You actually believe the dragon crap he's telling us?"

"Yes, I do," said Alex, her voice trembling with rage as she fought to keep her composure, "Because I was there too. I saw Voldemort return, Seamus, and you better hope that you come to your senses before you say something really stupid."

"Well, I always knew you and Potter were close," said Seamus with a smirk that would have made the old Draco proud, "But I never actually thought you were…involved…"

"THAT'S IT!" Alex roared and went to lunge at her fellow housemate, but Ron and Harry held her back with much difficulty.

"At least my friends are loyal, Finnegan," said Harry savagely, "I don't see your buddies coming to help you."

"That's probably because my mates and I don't spend our evenings in a broom cupboard," Seamus countered, looking at Alex and Hermione with raised eyebrows.

Ron let go of Alex and took one stride over to Seamus, his eyes flaming with anger and his ears the same color as his hair.

"If you talk about Hermione, or Alex, like that one more time," he whispered menacingly, "I'll make sure you clean the entire castle without magic for your next detention. Got it?"

Seamus sniffed, but he looked frightened. Ron towered over him, being at least a head taller, and could have easily stepped on him if he wanted to. Ron went back to his seat and Seamus took off like a frightened animal. Hermione was looking at Ron with wonder, causing him to turn a little red.

"What?" he asked.

"You didn't beat him up," said Hermione, sitting down across from him, "I thought when you went over to him, you were going to punch him or at least hex him. That was…mature of you."

"Yeah, well it happens sometimes," said Ron with a shrug, "Pass the hash browns down this way, I'm starving."

"And he's back to normal," muttered Alex to Hermione as Ron piled on the food.

Soon, McGonagall came around with the schedules. Alex looked at her day and almost choked on her juice.

"This is…the worst…Monday ever!" she managed to say through coughs. Finally, her cleared her throat and continued, "We have History of Magic, double Potions, I have Arithmancy, and then double Defense Against the Dark Arts!"

"Hey, at least you don't have Trelawney predicting your death every few minutes," said Harry gloomily, "And each way being more gruesome than the last."

Professor Trelawney was a skinny, bug-eyed witch who taught Divination and loved making predictions having to do with death and destruction.

"Sounds like you four have a hard day back," said Fred, sitting down between Alex and Hermione.

"Sure would like to give you our latest invention," said George, pushing Ron aside to sit next to Harry.

"What is it?" Alex asked curiously.

"Skiving Snackboxes!" Fred said quietly, "They're sweets that make you sick so you can miss classes and enjoy life for a change."

"But if you're sick, how-?"

"One part you eat makes you ill and the other part makes you well again," said George, interrupting Alex's question.

"We should warn you though, they're not really ready yet," said Fred, shifting uncomfortably in his seat, "The Pox Pops give you these massive boils, they're killing me!"

"I don't see any boils," said Hermione with a frown.

"We'd prefer not to show you," said Fred through gritted teeth as he shifted some more.

"You know, too many people around and we wouldn't want to give you a reputation or anything," said George.

Alex got the message and laughed out loud. However, she was cut off by the arrival of owls. She saw her black Monty flying towards her with a letter in his beak. She took it and read it to herself. She sighed and put it in her bag.

"What's up?" Harry asked quietly.

"Just my uncle giving me an update on Orion," she whispered as she put her bag over her shoulder, "He's upset and lonely now that we're gone."

When they arrived at History of Magic, Alex pulled out parchment, her textbook, and her Quick Quotes Quill she had gotten from Ron last year. Once she was set up, she put her head down and closed her eyes.

History of Magic was, by far, the most boring class in all of Hogwarts. It was taught by Professor Binns, the only ghost teacher at Hogwarts, which was a blessing because he had a droning sort of voice that put anyone, except Hermione that is, into a stupor worthy of Sleeping Beauty. Alex didn't know if she could handle having all ghost teachers if they talked like Professor Binns.

When the bell made Alex jump, she packed up her belongings and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Hermione was giving her a dark look and Alex raised her eyebrows.

"What? I can't help it if he puts me to sleep."

"You three don't even try to listen!" she said furiously as they walked to the dungeons, "Don't you remember what year this is?" When they stared at her blankly, she sighed and said, "O.W.L year! Our Ordinary Wizarding Level exams are this year and we need to pass them to continue on in magic!"

"So what does this have to do with us sleeping during Binns boring lectures?" Ron asked.

"It means," said Hermione as she raised her eyes to the heavens, "You might actually have to start taking notes once in a while, Ronald."

They continued on and talked about what they would do during Potions. Alex thought it would be something difficult to get them out of summer-mode.

"Well," said Harry with a suppressed groan, "If Alex thinks it's hard, then it's going to be impossible for the rest of us!"

They all laughed as they turned the corner and Harry stopped, causing the other three to run into him. Cho Chang was walking towards them with a smile.

"Hello Harry!" she said cheerfully.

"Hi!" said Harry awkwardly, his face turning red. "Um…did you have a good summer?"

"Oh, it wasn't horrible," she said, her smile fading a little. Alex remembered seeing Cho with Cedric the night of the Yule Ball. She guessed they must have been dating.

Realizing they probably wanted some time alone, Alex began to move her other friends quietly away, but Ron spoke.

"Is that a Tornado's badge?" he asked, "Have you always supported them or are you just doing so now because they're winning a lot more?"

"I've been a fan since I was little," said Cho after a few seconds, "So…I'll see you around Harry."

She smiled warmly at him and, after giving Ron a much cooler look, went off. Once she was out of sight, Alex gave Ron a hard slap on the back of the head.

"Ouch!" he gasped as Hermione gave him one as well, "What is it, Hit-Ron-Day?"

"You have no social grace whatsoever!" said Alex exasperatedly, "Cho obviously wanted to talk to _Harry_, not you!"

"And so what if she just became a Tornado's fan, or she's been one since she was little?" Hermione asked furiously, "Does it really matter?"

Harry sighed and led the way to the dungeons while the others continued arguing in whispers. Once they reached the dungeons, however, they stopped their talking and waited a little away from the Slytherins. Alex saw Draco talking with his friends and he caught her eye. He gave her the quickest of winks as the door opened and they entered the classroom.

"Everyone settle down quickly." Snape said but there was no need. Everyone was already in their places with their books out by the time he said this.

Alex was tapping her fingers impatiently on the desk, waiting for the instructions to be given. Finally, after he went on a long-winded speech about O.W.L tests, he began to talk about the potion.

"Today you will be…_attempting_ to brew the Draught of Peace," he said as his lips curled, "Everything you need is in the store room and the directions are on the board."

He flicked his wand twice and the store room opened and words appeared on the board. Alex set to work with a smile on her face. This potion was more precise than the others she had done in this room during class. Everything had to be added at the right time with the right amount. Stirring had to be exact with no room for error. However, Alex enjoyed adding her own flair to things and using techniques she had learned over the years to help her potion along.

Finally, she finished first, as always, and was putting a vial into the cauldron for grading. She looked over and saw Hermione adding the finishing touches on hers, Ron attempting to fix the white sparks coming out of his caldron, and Harry adding his final ingredient. The smoke rising from his cauldron was more grey than silver and Alex was about to ask why when Snape came over and looked at it. He smiled evilly then.

"You forgot the hellebore syrup," Snape said maliciously, "Which means this potion is not worth my time grading. _Evanesco!_"

The potion vanished completely. Harry stood there shaking with anger as Snape left. He looked at Alex's potion with a frown and continued on, not finding anything to complain about. Alex put her vial on the desk and went back to her workstation. She cleaned up quickly and watched as everyone finished. She laughed along with everyone else when Goyle dripped his deep black potion down his front and his robes burst into flames.

When the bell rang, Harry was seen speeding out of the classroom. By the time Alex, Ron, and Hermione reached the Great Hall, Harry was gone to his next period. The girls and Ron ate their lunch in silence and went their separate ways. Alex and Hermione were the first to arrive in the small Arithmancy classroom. Soon, both Ernie and the other Hufflepuff girl came and sat at the other table. Then came the two Slytherins followed by Draco. The other Slytherin boys looked Alex and Hermione up and down, causing Alex to feel disgusted. However, Draco slid by his housemates and joined the girls. The Slytherins looked at Draco with anger and sat with the Hufflepuffs.

"Good afternoon everyone!" Professor Nellie wheezed as he sat at his desk, "Oh my, it seems we have lost a member of our group. I hope you three don't mind competing against a larger team."

"No sir," said Draco, "I think we're fine."

"Good, so come up here and let's see what you have retained over the summer."

Hermione raced to the desk and brought back the packets. Every year, Professor Nellie would start off the year with a packet. Whoever finished it in the fastest time with the most correct answers would receive a special prize.

Alex was proud to learn she remembered everything. However, she couldn't take all the credit. Draco had coached her through the class last year and he was a great teacher. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that he was smiling proudly at her whenever she would get an answer right without help. Finally, they finished first, yet again, and packed up their bags.

"Did you two have a good summer?" Draco asked as they waited for the bell to ring.

"Yes," said Hermione stiffly.

"We did, thanks," said Alex, throwing Hermione a look. Just then, the bell rang and everyone ran out of the room. Draco took his time while Alex nodded for Hermione to go on ahead. When she was gone, Draco looked around for anyone else and smiled, looking relieved. He walked over to her and hugged her tightly.

"Hey!" he whispered as he pulled away.

"Hi!" she said with a smile, "So when are we starting up those lessons again?"

"What, Arithmancy? I thought you did an amazing job today! You don't even need me anymore!"

"When we start learning new stuff, I will," said Alex, "But what about Potions? Are we doing that again too?"

"I'd like to," he said with a smile, "Same time and place as last year?"

"You bet!"

They smiled at each other and ran off to their last periods. Alex made it on time to Defense Against the Dark Arts and took her seat by Hermione, who was in front of Harry and Ron.

"Hey boys!" she said, turning around in her seat while waiting for class to start, "How was Divination with the loony?"

"Great, simply fantastic!" said Harry sarcastically, "Because I just love people telling me I'm going to die in horrible and nasty ways!"

"_Hem, hem!_"

Alex looked around and saw Professor Umbridge in front of the class. She was staring at Alex, who turned slowly back in her seat.

"Good afternoon class!" she said cheerfully.

There were mumbled "Good afternoon's" and "Hello's" throughout the classroom.

"Let's try that once more," said Umbridge with that creepy smile of hers that revealed her sharp little teeth, "When I say "Good afternoon class!" I expect to hear "Good afternoon Professor Umbridge!" So, good afternoon class!"

"Good afternoon Professor Umbridge!" the class said loudly. Alex knew this year's class was not going to be fun at all.

A_uthor's Note: Hello readers! What did you think of Seamus in this chapter? Kinda rude, wasn't he? And who's excited for the first DADA class in the next chapter? I AM! :D_

_Now I want to let you all know something rather important. Because of a little thing called college, I'm thinking that my updates will fall anywhere from Thursday to Sunday. I have more free time during those days and I'll be sure to update multiple chapters to make my fans happy...or at least not make you guys wanna feed me to the Giant Squid. :P_

_Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews last chapter! I can't tell you how happy I am that you're excited for Stevie's character. She feels quite welcome now. :) Also, I'm glad that you all enjoyed seeing Levina in this chapter. She will be making guest appearances so keep an eye out for her! Thank you to all my fans out there and guess what? You rock! :D_


	9. Chapter 8 Emotions Fly

_Author's Note: You want to know why I was gone for so long? I was trying to get the rights to Harry Potter! Sadly, I was unsuccessful and I still only own Alex and everything you don't recognize._

Chapter 8 Emotions Fly

"Now, you will only need your quills, ink, parchment, and copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard. No need for wands."

Alex's expectations about this class diminished even more at this statement. She sighed, putting her wand in her robes and pulled out her other things. Professor Umbridge tapped the board with her wand and words appeared as the students wrote them down. Once Alex finished, she actually read what she had wrote.

_Course aims:_

_1) Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic._

_2) Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can legally be used._

_3) Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use._

That was odd, there was nothing mentioning using magic, only learning about it. But that was ridiculous, how could they defend themselves against anything without practice? Most spells were hard to do the first time and needed practice to be made perfect.

"Has everyone copied the aims down?" Professor Umbridge asked.

"Yes Professor Umbridge!" the class said together.

"Very good children!" she said and Alex suppressed an eye-roll. They were fifteen, not five for the love of Merlin! "Now, please read the first chapter of the book. There's no need to talk."

At first, Alex didn't believe Umbridge and looked at her, waiting for her to continue on. But, as the squat woman turned to Alex, she knew that was what they really were doing in class. In a daze, Alex opened her book and tried to read. However, she found she couldn't. This was madness! You didn't read the book in class! You read it for homework and _practiced_ the spells during the class!

Alex turned to Hermione to see what she thought but found Hermione with her hand in the air, her book lying unopened beside her. This was extremely odd because Hermione never lost a chance to read, especially when a teacher told her to. Alex looked at her friend curiously, but Hermione just shook her head. It seemed Umbridge was trying to avoid Hermione's hand but once all of the class was staring at Hermione rather than their books, Umbridge had no choice but to acknowledge the student.

"Is there something wrong, Miss…?"

"Granger, professor," said Hermione, "And I have a question about what we will be doing this year. The course aims say nothing about using defensive magic, only talking about them in theory."

"My dear," said Umbridge with a small laugh as everyone looked at the course aims with frowns, "Are you expecting to be attacked during my class? If not, I see no need for you to use defensive spells during my class."

"Wait," said Ron, outraged, "Are you telling us we're not going to use magic…at all?"

"Students must raise their hands if they wish to speak aloud, Mister…?"

"Weasley," said Ron and quickly raised his hand.

Alex thrust her hand in the air and Umbridge turned to her.

"Yes Miss…?"

"Ratcliff," said Alex and put her hand down, "What's wrong with using magic in class? Isn't that why we go to a magical school, to practice magic?"

Umbridge completely ignored Alex's question and instead turned to Hermione again.

"Miss Granger, did you want to say something else?"

"Yes, isn't the point of Defense Against the Dark Arts to practice defensive spells?" Hermione asked, noticing how Umbridge had completely ignored Alex's question.

"Unfortunately, Miss Granger," said Umbridge in her falsely-sweet voice, "You are not a Ministry-trained expert on defensive magic so you have no right to decide what "the point" of this class is. You will be learning the theory of defensive skills in a risk-free environment of my classroom."

"But Professor, if we get attacked," said Alex quickly, throwing her hand in the air, "It won't be _risk-free_, will it?"

Once again, Alex was ignored and Umbridge turned to Levina, saying, "What's your name, dear?"

"Levina Snowpetal," she said, "And Alex said it right. If we get attacked, we won't be in a safe environment."

"Do you expect to be attacked while in my class, Miss Snowpetal?"

"We should be," said Harry angrily, "We-"

"Your hand is not raised, Mr. Potter!" said Umbridge with that evil smile and turned to Dean Thomas, "Yes, Mister…?"

"Thomas, professor," he said warily, "But shouldn't we be preparing for whatever is out there?"

"I can assure you, Mr. Thomas," Umbridge said with a chuckle that was not friendly at all, "There is nothing, or no one, out there who is planning to hurt you. I have heard you have had some strange teachers, not to mention extremely dangerous half-breeds, but this-"

"Professor Lupin was the best teacher we ever had!" said Alex angrily, raising her hand in the air furiously, "So don't you dare-"

"It has also come to my attention," said Umbridge loudly over Alex's rants, "That my predecessor actually performed the Unforgivable curses right in front of you!"

"Yeah, well he was off his rocker, wasn't he?" said Ron, "But at least he-"

"_Hand_, Mr. Weasley!" she said in a sing-song voice, "Now, what is your name, my dear?" Stevie had tentatively raised her own hand, looking extremely nervous.

"Stevie, ma'am, Stevie Jackson. This year is O.W.L year, right?" Umbridge nodded and Stevie continued, "So aren't we gonna learn how to do the spells before the practical exam? You know, practice a little so we're prepared?"

"As long as you have studied the material," said Umbridge gently, but slowly so everyone could hear it, "I see no reason why you will not pass your exams with flying colors."

"So the first time we do the spells is the test?" Stevie asked, her eyes wide with horror, "But what if we mess up? We won't have a second chance to try again!"

"And what good is learning theory in the real world, where danger is waiting right around the corner for us?" Harry asked, putting his hand in the air.

"I repeat to you all," said Umbridge, "There is _nothing_ out there. You have been lead to believe that a certain Dark wizard has returned once more. I can honestly say, as a Ministry of Magic representative, these are all lies."

"They're not lies!" said Harry angrily, rising to his feet, "Voldemort's back and I saw him!"

"And right now," said Alex, putting her own hand in the air as she shook with rage, "I wouldn't even trust the Minister of Magic if he told me that same thing!"

"Detention, both of you!" said Umbridge with a smile.

She went to her desk and pulled out two pieces of parchment and wrote notes on them. She gestured for Alex and Harry to come forward and handed them the letters.

"Take these to Professor McGonagall, if you please," she said sweetly.

They took the letters, grabbed their bags, and left the classroom in a huff. As they walked the empty corridors, neither spoke. Alex eventually found McGonagall's office (remembering it from when, in her first year, she had waited outside it invisible as her Head of House took away one hundred and fifty points from her own house), and knocked.

"Come in!" the strict voice said.

Suddenly, Alex felt very small as she entered the Gryffindor Head's office. McGonagall had always scared her a little, with those cold eyes and strict demeanor. McGonagall looked up at them when the entered and saw the letters in their hands. Her expression hardened. She held out her hand and read the letters, her face dark but unreadable. Finally, she looked at both Harry and Alex, and let out a tired sigh.

"Sit," she commanded and they did, "And have one."

She handed Alex a tray of cookies and Alex took a shortbread one, eating it slowly. Harry nibbled at his, looking completely shocked.

"You two need to be careful," she said but her voice showed signs of concern, "Dolores Umbridge does not like any…disturbances in her classroom."

"Professor," said Alex quietly, "If you don't mind me asking, what did she tell you we did in the letter?"

"She said that Potter here insinuated she was a liar and that you, Ratcliff, insulted the Minister of Magic," said McGonagall with another sigh as she threw the letters into the fireplace, "You are to serve your detention at five o' clock everyday this week."

Harry was angry, practically begging McGonagall to do something, but Alex knew they probably deserved to be punished…even if Umbridge had provoked them.

…...

That evening, Alex and Harry left the Great Hall in a bad mood. As they passed by, people whispered about them so they could hear. Apparently, news of them yelling at Umbridge had reached the entire school. Harry was having a hard time with it and Alex began to worry about him. He had been very easy to set off lately so being around him was like walking on eggshells. Shaking her head, they arrived at Umbridge's office and she knocked. The door opened by itself and Alex entered first, stopping so short that Harry ran into her.

When Quirrell had been here, it was full of garlic and other items to ward off creatures. Lockhart had pictures of himself everywhere, Lupin had interesting magical creatures in tanks, and Moody had dark protectors. But what Alex saw made her want to turn around and run while retching. It was so horrible, so traumatizing, that Alex ever wondered if she would ever recover from the shock of seeing the new teacher's choice of office decorations.

"Ah, I see you like my cat plates," Umbridge said with a smile.

The entire office was painted bright pink. Along the walls were plates with kittens on them; kittens with bows, kittens with milk trays, even kittens with bows and milk trays. But what bothered Alex the most was she couldn't understand them because they weren't real, although they moved. So she had to deal with the annoying sound of their meowing without being able to understand a word of it.

There were two tables set up with a roll of parchment and a quill on each. Umbridge gestured to them and Alex sat down stiffly, closely followed by Harry.

"You two are going to write lines for me," said Umbridge and Alex relaxed somewhat. Lines weren't bad, she had endured worse before. "Miss Ratcliff, you are going to write, "I must respect my superiors". Mr. Potter, you are to write, "I must not tell lies". Do you understand what you are to do?"

They nodded and Alex grabbed her quill, going to dip it into ink…but there was no inkwell. Harry noticed too and frowned.

"You didn't give us any ink," he said.

"Oh, you won't need ink for this kind of quill."

"How many times do you want us to write it?" Alex asked coldly.

"As long as it takes for the message to…_sink in_."

Alex didn't like the sound of her tone, but shrugged. She began writing and found the ink was bright red. She stared at the shinning words on her parchment: _I must respect my superiors_. Sighing, she kept on writing but stopped once more, and not to admire her work. Her right hand was burning slightly. She rubbed the back of her hand where it hurt and saw it was red.

_Must've brushed it against something today,_ she thought dully and kept writing.

Suddenly, she gasped out with pain and dropped her quill. Cut into her hand were the words _I must respect my superiors_ in her handwriting! However, just as soon as they appeared, they disappeared. She ran her fingers gently over the spot. It was a little tender, but that was it. Then, as she looked at the shiny ink, she realized it wasn't ink at all. It was her own blood. The horror of what was happening caused Alex to look up at Umbridge, who was watching her with an evil smile.

"Yes Miss Ratcliff?" she asked sweetly.

"N-Nothing," Alex whispered. She looked at Harry, who had a look of horror on his face, and returned to her lines.

Alex and Harry wrote all evening, ignoring the pain in their hands. The sky got dark and Alex was getting sleepy when Umbridge made them stop.

"Hands," she commanded.

Alex and Harry showed her their hands. The words had disappeared, but their hands were as red as the blood they had used to write.

"Hmm, it seems the message hasn't sunken in yet, has it?" she asked with her little smile, "We will just have to try again tomorrow evening. You two may go back now."

Alex nodded and walked calmly out of the room. Once the door closed and they were around the corner, both she and Harry broke into a run. The common room was empty when they returned and Harry went up to bed without a word. Alex went to where she had left her book bag and pulled out her Potion's book. She had to write an essay on moonstone and didn't feel like doing it later.

As she looked through her bag for her books, her hand felt a piece of parchment. Wondering what it was, she pulled it out and saw it was a small envelope. Frowning, she tore open the paper and saw it was a small note.

I_'m back at this place of learning,_

_Back to the teaching and studying._

_But it's worth all the pain,_

_Just to see your face again._

_We're back to Hogwarts once more! Did you honestly think I'd forget about you? There wasn't one second all summer long that I didn't think about you. I hope your summer was full of fun and relaxation and I look forward to your answer to this letter. You remember the rules I assume? To refresh your memory, please don't check for my answer after every class (It ruins the fun!) and leave your note on the outside pocket of your bag. Please write soon, I miss seeing your beautiful writing, which is just as wonderful as the rest of you!_

_Lovingly yours forever,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

_P.S- What better way to start a new year than with a birthday gift? I know it's a little early, but I heard about the day you had and thought it was a good time to give it. I really hope you like it. I saw it and instantly thought of you!_

Alex reached into the pocket and pulled out a wrapped package. She found herself shaking her head and smiling as she unwrapped the paper. The box was square, black velvet and she opened it, gasping aloud. It was a snow globe with two people sitting on a bench, holding hands while one pointed up. The glass was full of glittering specks that Alex knew were stars. Then the little figures stood up and began to dance around the globe.

Alex smiled broadly at the sweet gesture. She had never forgotten her mysterious lover, but had thought he would have forgotten about her over the summer. Seeing that he still cared made her feel much better. Putting the letter and gift aside, she pulled out her Potion's book and set to work on her essay, occasionally looking up at the figures in the globe with a smile. Finally finishing at around midnight, Alex stumbled into her bed and fell fast asleep. This year was going to be much different than before, and she hoped everything would turn out for the best.

_Author's Note: Hello readers...if there are any of you out there. I know it's been a while since I updated and I really am sorry for that. I'm in the middle of my first round of exams so I've been studying for them really hard. Also, it was my birthday last weekend so that was fun. Except for when my boyfriend broke up with me two days later, that wasn't so great. But, like I'm sure many Harry Potter fans have done before me, I turned to the books for comfort and it got me all excited to post this chapter. I think Harry Potter works better than chocolate to be perfectly honest..._

_I'm sorry I didn't answer these reviews but here are my replies now:_

Are you calling me crazy:_ Oh good, I'm so glad that you like how I work Levina in. You do such a great job with Alex too! To answer your question, Stevie is a fifth year and I did change it so that you could transfer when you were older. Sorry if that confused you! Hopefully this chapter was enjoyable to read, what with all the Alex and Umbridge stuff. There will be more, don't worry. Thanks for reviewing!_

Aileen Autarkeia:_ Haha, when I read your review, the first thing that came to my mind after reading the first sentence was, "Pun intended!" from AVPM. It made me laugh! :) How was Dante's Inferno? I've always wanted to read it. I'm sure it wasn't fun to read in a week though, isn't the book pretty long? Well hopefully it wasn't completely terrible and if it was, I'm sorry. :( Thanks for your review!_

Amy aka Luke:_ Ah, I had a feeling that this question would come up soon. I'll answer your question with a quote from my favorite musical: "I'm not even going to tell you Harry, you'll find out soon enough." ;) You'll just have to wait and see..._

_Thank you all for your support with this story, especially those who are still reading to the end of this A/N. I'm sorry if my updates aren't very regular but sadly I cannot sit in my dorm room all day and update this story. And trust me, there are days I wish I could do just that. Don't forget to review!_


	10. Chapter 9 The New Quidditch Team

_Author's Note: This applies for the next chapters in this massive update. I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!_

Chapter 9 The New and Hopefully Improved Quidditch Team

The rest of the week was horrible. Teachers kept lecturing about O.W.L exams and detentions with Umbridge were worse than ever. As Alex wrote, she saw that it took a lot longer for the cuts to heal. This allowed the words to go deeper into her skin. Harry and Alex didn't tell Hermione and Ron about their detentions. It was too twisted to be believable.

On Thursday, Alex was sitting with Harry during lunch cradling her hand. It would occasionally send out shots of extreme pain and it was getting hard to hide the cuts that looked a lot like words. Suddenly, a shadow came over her and Harry and she saw Angelina looking furious.

"Potter!" she said angrily, "Is it true you have detention this Friday evening?"

"Yes," he said, cringing slightly, "I tried to get out of it for tomorrow, but she wouldn't let me."

Alex remembered the look of Umbridge's face when Harry had asked. It was like she was overjoyed to have been the source of sadness for Harry.

"I wanted the whole team there for tryouts!" said Angelina. She had been named captain and Alex was glad for her.

She stormed off and Alex felt even more depressed than she already was. She had wanted to tryout for Keeper but she had detention. And then she had told Snape she couldn't make their evening lessons because of her detention with Umbridge. He was obviously not happy with her missing lessons, but once he heard she had detention his demeanor changed to malicious laughter.

"I believe you beat your father's own record," he said quietly and she left quickly before she had time to retaliate. They had decided to wait on the lessons until the detentions ceased.

At least Alex was able to keep up with the work load. Harry and Ron had to skip meals to do their work. She could understand Harry with his detentions and all, but Ron had the entire evening to work. Alex had asked Hermione what Ron did, but she didn't know herself.

"He goes off somewhere and comes back I guess after I go to bed," said Hermione with a shrug, "But I wish he'd go somewhere where he could work!"

Finally, it was Friday. At breakfast that morning, Monty came down with a package that Alex opened quickly, and smiled with relief.

"What's that, Alex?" Ron asked as Alex pulled on her fingerless gloves.

"Erin had bought these for me a while back," Alex explained, "Their fingerless so you can still write with them on, but if you pull these on," she pulled the fabric over her fingers, "They become mittens."

"But why-?"

"Haven't you guys been freezing around here?" Alex asked, interrupting Hermione's question, "My fingers are becoming icicles!"

Hermione looked at Alex closely while her other friends just shrugged and went to their classes. When Arithmancy ended at the end of the day, Alex held back with Draco while everyone else left.

"What's up?" Draco asked.

"I can't do the lessons tonight," said Alex, not looking at him, "I…I have detention with that Umbridge woman!"

"That's okay," Draco said kindly, "We'll do it Saturday then. What's wrong though? You look like something's bothering you."

"It's…that hag!" said Alex angrily as they walked down empty corridors together, "She's a monster! Fudge sent her here to take over the school and she won't let us use magic at all! How are we going to do our practical exams if we've never had a practical lesson?"

"It is a strange way of teaching," said Draco, his brow furrowed, "And I admit she's no sweet little bunny, but why would Dumbledore let her in?"

"Probably because Fudge made him," said Alex, "I mean, this job's cursed and everyone knows that. Probably no one volunteered except her and he had no choice but to hire her. The best thing we can do is hope she dies like Quirrell by the end of the year."

Draco chuckled and shook his head. Alex saw this and smiled slightly as they reached a fork in the corridor.

"I'll see you later then," said Draco, "And good luck with your detention tonight."

"Thanks," said Alex, unconsciously rubbing the back of her hand where scabs showed the fated words, "I'll need all the help I can get."

"What does she make you do exactly?"

"Lines," said Alex with a shrug, "But it's a twisted sort of way of doing them."

"Still though, it's not terribly bad, right?" Draco asked in the hopes of cheering her up.

"No, I guess not," she said quietly, "I'll see you later, Draco."

…

Later that evening, Alex and Harry were writing their lines. Alex's hand had stopped healing all together and the blood was dripping all over the paper. She knew Harry was probably checking the window every few seconds to see the Keeper tryouts and it was all she could do to not do the same. However, night was falling fast and soon it was too dark to see anything. Finally, with blood all over the paper, Umbridge called for them to stop. Alex pulled out a tissue from her bag and wiped the red, sticky solution off her hand.

"Hands," she said for the last time that week.

Alex and Harry gave her their hands. As she was looking closely, Alex felt a sharp pain in her shoulder, where her scar was. It didn't last long, but it surprised her enough to let out a small gasp of pain. Umbridge looked at her intently, thinking she must have caused the pain.

"There now dear," she said in her phony-sweet voice, "Now you see that nothing good comes from being impertinent. You may go, I see the message has sunk in well enough."

Alex turned and left the room, using her long legs to take longer strides. Once she was out of the room, she waited for Harry.

"What's up, Alex?" Harry asked when he closed the door.

"My scar, it burned when she touched me," said Alex, "The only time I remember it doing that was when Quirrell had touched you and it went through me, or when Voldemort did it to you."

"I felt it too," said Harry, "I don't know what it means. Hey, where are you headed?" Alex had started going down a different corridor.

"I'll meet you back in the common room!" said Alex. She had just remembered something that would help hers and Harry's hands. Turning the knob on her locket to the right, she became invisible to all.

Alex's locket had been her mother's. Not only did it keep the pictures of her parents in it, but it allowed the wearer to become invisible. Only three of them were ever made in the world, the other now belonging to Hermione. The original owner was the twin sister of Alex's mother. The third one had belonged to Alex's great-step-grandmother. She assumed it was buried with the woman since she had never seen it in her family's collection.

As Alex raced into the dungeons, she went into the first classroom and quietly entered, closing the door silently behind her. She crossed the room to the store cupboard. Smiling, she pulled out two hair pins and picked the lock on the door. Like most wizards, Snape had seemed to forget that there was more than one way to unlock a locked door. The lock clicked open and Alex entered. After searching for a matter of seconds, she found what she was looking for: murtlap tentacles. She took down a jar and closed the door behind her. She was about to leave when the door opened and she froze, not daring to move a muscle even though she was invisible.

It was Draco and she relaxed slightly. He looked both ways down the corridor as he closed the door and sat on a desk, running his hands through his hair. Sighing, he pulled out a slip of paper, smiling as he read it. Alex quietly placed the jar behind a desk and walked right in front of Draco.

"Draco!" she whispered and he jumped with fright, quickly putting the paper in his pocket and looking around. Alex was still invisible.

"Who's there?" he asked, looking wildly around, "Come on out and fight like a man!"

"That's not sexist at all," said Alex sarcastically, becoming visible and smiling at him.

"Alex!" he breathed with relief but his face turned a little pink, "What are you doing here? I thought you had detention!"

"I did," said Alex darkly, "I had to get something from the store room. You won't tell Snape, will you?"

"Of course not!" said Draco with a laugh, "But do you have any idea what time it is?"

"I'm guessing after curfew," said Alex with a smile as she looked over Draco's anxious face, "Otherwise you wouldn't be looking at me like that."

"Like what?" he asked quickly.

"Don't worry, Draco!" said Alex, laughing, "I can get back on my own. Now come on and let's get you back to your common room."

Draco smiled gratefully as Alex elongated the chain and put it around his neck. She grabbed the jar from behind the desk and they set off.

"So why do you need murtlap tentacles anyway?" Draco whispered right by her ear.

"They help heal cuts faster," Alex breathed, leaning in closer to his ear, "And Harry keeps coming back with them from Quidditch practice."

He smiled with understanding and Alex got a good look at his eyes. They were grey just like hers and now they were shinning with laughter and excitement. Man, he really did shoot up over the summer because she had to look up a little when she talked to him. Smiling, she returned to the task at hand and soon, they reached the wall where the entrance to the Slytherin common room was hidden. She made herself visible and took the chain off of Draco.

"Thanks for getting me back safe," Draco said quietly, "And you be careful getting back."

"I'll be fine, Draco," said Alex with a laugh, "You worry too much about me!"

"I consider it my job," Draco said, his face turning more serious, "I made a promise not to let anything happen to you, and I intend to keep it."

"Well keep up the good work, big brother," said Alex with a wink and hugged him tightly.

"No problem, Alex," he whispered and Alex turned herself invisible.

She waited for him to go safely through the door and went back to her room. When she arrived, however, the room was full of people laughing and talking. Alex slipped through the crowd and towards Hermione, Harry, and Levina.

"What's going on?" Alex asked Harry, hiding the jar under the table.

"Ron's the new Keeper!" Hermione said happily.

"He is?" said Alex, "That's awesome! Where is he?"

"He went to get fitted for his robes," said Harry, "He'll be back soon."

In just seconds, there were whistles and claps as Ron made his way through the crowd towards them. He turned around in a circle with a grin across his face.

"So…how do I look?" he asked anxiously.

"Awesome!" said Alex.

"They did a good job with it!" said Levina happily, "You were meant to wear those colors."

"Definitely," Harry said, slapping Ron on the shoulder in a many way. Alex looked at Levina and they both shared an eye-roll while giggling.

"You look great, Ron," said Hermione with a smile.

Ron smiled but then Fred and George took their younger brother on their shoulders and began carrying him around.

"So," said Alex to Harry, "Is he any good?"

"Angelina said he was the best there. He only missed one goal out of five!"

Alex grinned and managed to pull Harry aside, showing him the jar of murtlap tentacles.

"This'll make the pain go away," she said, "I have to pickle and strain them but I thought I'd show you them."

"You're a lifesaver, Alex!" Harry said with a happy sigh.

"Yeah I know, I try," she said with a laugh, "Now let's go and get some rest. I want to actually enjoy my weekend back."

That evening, Alex climbed into bed in a very good mood. She felt herself drifting off to sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

_She was walking down corridor after corridor. The door up ahead was ajar and she went in with her wand in hand. Her father was strapped to a chair with at least seven dementors surrounding him. She raised her wand to fight them off, but it was taken from her hands by magic. She looked up to see who had done so and found the Minster of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, grinning wickedly._

_"Minister, please!" she begged, her eyes filling with tears, "Don't do this! Stop, please!"_

_But he just laughed like always and gestured at the dementors to move in closer. Alex tried to lunge at Fudge to get her wand back, but a strong pair of hands held her back. She struggled with all her might, screaming the entire time. Finally, the dementors backed away and Alex let out a cry of horror._

_Her father was still in the chair, or was he? It was definitely a man with long black hair, but that was the only resemblance. The person in the chair had deathly pale skin and his eyes were blank as he stared off into space. His soul had been removed, he was one of them now._

_"NOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed, falling to her knees. She screamed curses at Fudge as he laughed._

_"Now it is time for you to join him!" he said and left the room, closing the door with a bang._

_Alex looked around wildly as the hooded creatures she hated so much closed around her, whispering her name over and over again._

_"Alex…Alex…Alex…Alex!"_

"Alex…ALEX!"

She sat up in her bed, gasping for air and shaking like a leaf. Looking around, she saw everyone standing around her bed, looking a little relieved that she was awake but also nervous as to why she was the way she was.

"Merlin Alex," said Parvati, "What the bloody hell is wrong with you?"

"Parvati!" snapped Stevie with a glare before turning to Alex with concern.

Alex continued gasping for air as she wiped her forehead, finding it covered with cold sweat. Her eyes were also moist and she wiped those too.

"Nightmare," she managed to get out.

"Nightmare my foot!" said Lavender angrily, "Alex, you wouldn't wake up! We were shaking you for the last ten minutes!"

"And you kept moaning, telling someone to stop doing something," said Parvati, "We thought you were already awake and hallucinating or something!"

Alex looked at Hermione and her friend's eyes widened with realization. Alex nodded and Hermione looked so sad that her friend was having those dreams again. She had finally told Hermione after her friend demanded to know why she looked so tired everyday. Stevie came over with a cup of water and handed it to Alex, who drank it willingly.

"Thanks Stevie," she said weakly, "What time is it?"

"It's three in the morning," said Stevie, looking at her watch, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'll be fine, thanks though," said Alex with a small smile.

Her friends went back to their beds and Alex lay back down. So, the dreams had returned with a vengeance. Now what? She couldn't not sleep, she needed her strength for school. And she couldn't handle those dreams every night, nor was it right to let her friends be woken up by it every evening. Finally, Alex decided she would write to her father tomorrow and ask for his advice. She just hoped that he wouldn't try to come to the castle to see if she was all right. That was the last thing she needed to worry about right now.

_Author's Note: To make up for my long absence, I'm doing a major updating frenzy. Go to the next chapter and collect 200 Galleons for sticking around this long! Don't forget to review! :)_


	11. Chapter 10 Believers and NonBelievers

Chapter 10 There Are Believers…And Then There Are Non-Believers

Alex woke up early and went to the common room. She wrote her father a note telling him about her first week back. Then she casually told him that her dreams had returned and asked if he had any idea how to make them stop, or at least decrease in their intensity. By the time she returned from the Owlry, her friends were up and waiting for her in the common room.

While they were eating, Hermione's _Prophet_ owl gave her the paper. As Alex was eating her bacon, Hermione let out a gasp and Alex looked up.

"What? Have they finally come to their senses and believe us?" Alex asked.

"No, far from it."

She handed the paper to Alex, who read the article aloud to the others in a hushed voice.

"All right, it says, _'News of Sirius Black! A recent tip has told us that Sirius Black, notorious mass murder is, in fact, residing in London. Many will remember that Black had escaped from Azkaban two years ago and has not been captured. He is known for his murder of thirteen people with a single curse. If anyone has information to a more accurate location, please send a fast owl to the address below._'"

Alex dropped the paper and stared at it. How could they have known he was in London? Was it another lucky guess? No, it was too close to be. Someone must have seen him or…

"You don't think that…that someone in the Order tipped them off, do you?" Alex asked, her voice hoarse.

"No way!" said Hermione quickly, "No one would do that! They all know he's innocent!"

"What about Snape?" Ron said, "He's part of it, he knows where S-Orion is. He could have told them."

"Or someone could have seen him when he came to the station with us," said Alex quietly, "They could have known of his form and guessed he was in London somewhere."

Alex didn't finish her breakfast and left to go for a walk. She needed to get a break from the noise and just think about everything. She walked along the edge of the forest and listened to the animals. As she was walking back inside, someone called her name. She turned and saw Luna Lovegood running toward her.

"Hey Luna!" Alex said with a small smile, "What's up?"

"I just wanted to tell you," Luna said in her airy voice, "That my father and I believe you, Harry, and of course Dumbledore. We've always thought the _Prophet_ was not telling us the truth about what's going on in the world."

"Oh, thanks Luna," said Alex awkwardly, "That…um…means a lot to Harry and me."

Luna skipped off and Alex shook her head. Well, at least two more people were on their side.

…

Thankfully, it wasn't just Luna and her father who believed hers and Harry's story. Ernie Macmillan came up to Alex after Arithmancy class, as well as his Hufflepuff friend, and told her that they supported her and Harry.

However, many people still stopped and stared when Alex and her friends walked by. Finally, Alex got so fed up with it one day after Arithmancy class.

"Hey, you're blocking the corridors you know!" she snapped at a pair of Ravenclaw girls, who she had heard call her "pretty but odd".

Umbridge was as evil as she had been the first lesson. Everyday during class, they would read a chapter while she walked up and down the rows. One day, Alex pulled out her book but found Hermione with her hand in the air.

"Yes Miss Granger?" Umbridge asked in her sugar-coated voice.

"I've already read the next chapter."

"Well then, you can continue onto the next one then."

"Professor, I finished the book already."

Everyone was looking from Hermione to Professor Umbridge, waiting for Umbridge's reaction.

"Well," she said with her smile, "Then perhaps you can tell me what Mr. Slinkhard's view of defensive magic is?"

"He says that defensive magic should be used only when the time arises, and not before then," said Hermione, sounding like she was reading it from the book itself, "But I disagree with him."

"You do, do you?" Umbridge asked, her eyebrows rising.

"Yes professor," said Hermione bravely, "There's an old saying that _practice makes perfect_. If you haven't practiced a spell until you're being attacked at, you don't even know if you can do it."

"Well Miss Granger, since you are not a Ministry of Magic registered teacher," Umbridge said, "It really doesn't matter what you think, does it?"

Hermione's face turned red and Alex shook angrily. But Umbridge's next statement almost pushed Alex over the edge.

"I'm taking five points from Gryffindor House for that pointless interruption," said Umbridge firmly, "It seems your last few teachers have let you all have too much freedom. Is something wrong Miss Ratcliff?"

Alex's face was red with fury as she clutched the desk to keep herself from standing up and leaving the class.

"No."

"No…?"

"Nothing is wrong, _sir_."

The class chuckled slightly, but stopped at the look of still calm on Umbridge's face.

"I think another weeks worth of detention is in order."

…

Alex's hand was bleeding when she arrived in the common room a few evenings later. She found it empty and transfigured a broken quill into a wooden bowl. She poured the contents of the pickled and strained murtlap tentacles into the bowl and slowly lowered her hand into it. She let out a sigh as the pain dulled immensely.

McGonagall had been furious to learn Alex had received another detention and had taken ten points from Gryffindor. But Alex didn't care, she was angry at the injustice she was undergoing. How could Dumbledore let this happen? He was supposed to be watching out for them!

T_here must be a good reason for this,_ Alex thought as she wrapped her hand in a towel and dumped the liquid into the ashes of the dying fire.

She couldn't wait for her meeting with Dumbledore, which was next week. Not only did she look forward to just letting everything out, she wanted to ask him why that batty old cow was here torturing her students. Hopefully Dumbledore would have a good answer for her.

Suddenly, Alex heard people coming down the stairs and she quickly put the towel over her hand and shoved it into her fingerless gloves. She spun around and saw Harry and Ron coming down the stairs.

"You're back," said Ron, "What a relief! Can you read our Potions' essay?"

"Is that why you're glad to see me?" said Alex with a roll of her eyes, "Where's Hermione?"

"She's up in her room getting books," said Harry, handing Alex the essays with a grateful smile.

Soon Hermione arrived and they read through the essays. However, Hermione spent the first ten minutes lecturing the boys about putting things off to the last minute. Finally, Alex told her to just read the essays for Merlin's sake.

"Okay boys," said Alex with a sigh, "Ron, the essay is on the _properties_ of the thyme stems, not their history in Potions brewing."

"But that's all I could find on it!" said Ron.

"Here, look through my notes," said Alex as she searched through her bag, "I think I have something about them somewhere…"

As she was looking, she happened to glance at the fire and saw something vanish. But she had gotten a good enough look to see what it was.

"Dad?" she said quietly, kneeling by the fireplace.

"You saw it too!" said Harry relieved, "I thought I was going-Sirius!"

Sirius' head was floating above the flames, his long hair in his eyes as he smiled at them cheerfully.

"You all looked so surprised!" he said with a bark of laughter, "I got your letters and I thought this would be easier than writing in code, which can be broken."

"You wrote to Sirius?" the four said together.

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you," said Harry, turning bright red.

"I thought you would've guessed after what happened." said Alex with a shrug and turned back to her father's head, "No one saw you, did they?"

"Well, one girl thought she did, but I disappeared too quickly." Alex looked horrified and Sirius added quickly, "Relax Alex, she probably thought I was some oddly shaped log or something."

"Dad, you have to be more careful!" Alex said anxiously, "Didn't you read the _Prophet_ article? They know you're in London, someone must've tipped them off!"

"They're always guessing where I am, they really haven't a clue," said Sirius off-handedly.

"Yeah, but they're actually right this time, Sirius," said Hermione calmly.

"So Harry, about your scar hurting," Sirius said, changing the subject, "I don't think it's much to worry about. It's bound to hurt more now with Voldemort being back and all."

"So you don't think it had anything to do with Umbridge?" Harry asked.

"We don't believe so," said Sirius, "I talked it over with the other members and they just seem to think Voldemort had a strong feeling of some emotion during that time. It was just a coincidence. We don't think she's a Death Eater."

Ron snorted and said, "She's ghastly enough to be one."

Sirius laughed loudly and said, "That's what Remus has been saying. She's been trying to get half-breeds outlawed from magical communities since we were in school. What are her lessons like anyway? I know she's downright evil, but how bad is she really?"

"She's a monster," Alex spat furiously, "A horrid, short, little-"

"Alex…" said Hermione warningly as the others laughed.

"It's true though!" said Alex, "All we do in her class is read out of that damn textbook! We're not going to practice any magic at all the whole year!"

"Well, I expected as much," Sirius said and they all looked at him, "Remember how I told you Fudge is terrified of Dumbledore? Well, he seems to think Dumbledore's building up an army of students to take down the Ministry."

There were a few seconds of silence before Alex swore under her breath. She remembered her Uncle Monty talking about it before they left for school but she never imagined that it would have affected how they were taught Defense Against the Dark Arts. Hermione looked livid as she practically seethed with anger..

"So the reason we all might fail our O.W.L practical for our classes," Hermione said slowly, "Is because our Minister is afraid we're going to overthrow him?"

"That's it," he said, shaking his head, "But don't worry about your O.W.L exams, you'll be fine. They make them out to be horrifying but I'm sure you'll live. But how are you doing, Alex? Are the dreams getting worse?"

"I haven't had any since I wrote to you," said Alex, "But that's normal. When they do come, it's terrifying."

"I think the only thing we can do is write often," said Sirius, "So I can let you know I'm safe. Of course, I could always-"

"Dad, do you know when Hagrid's getting back?" Alex asked quickly. She knew where her father was going and didn't want him to say it. It would just lead to an argument.

"I haven't a clue, no one does really," Sirius said thoughtfully but with a frown, "He was supposed to be back by now…but I'm sure he's fine," he added quickly seeing their worried faces, "Hagrid's tough, he's going to be just fine. By the way, when are your Hogsmede trips this year? I had fun last time seeing you so I thought-"

"NO!" Harry and Alex shouted together.

"Dad!" said Alex exasperatedly, "Please don't! The _Prophet_ might know where you are because of when you came on the platform! Someone obviously knows your dog form and-"

"All right, all right!" said Sirius, his tone annoyed, "I won't come then. I just thought it would be fun and adventurous. But I see now that you can't handle a little risk anymore."

"Dad, I don't want you back in-"

"You don't need to defend yourself," Sirius said coldly, "I guess I just thought you were more like me than your mother's side of the family. I have to go now, Kreacher is calling me."

There was a small pop and his head vanished. Alex stared at the flames and found them becoming blurry with tears. She got up and left the room quickly, lying on her bed fully dressed as she cried herself into a fitful but, thankfully, dreamless sleep.

_Author's Note: Did anyone else enjoy Alex calling Umbridge "sir"? And no, that wasn't meant to be an AVPM reference. I came up with that before I saw the musical. Again, go to the next chapter but collect 300 Galleons for just being awesome! Don't forget to review! :D_


	12. Chapter 11 What's A High Inquisitor?

Chapter 11 What's a High Inquisitor?

The next morning, Alex was picking at her breakfast uninterestedly as she sat between Hermione and Stevie. Her father's comments last night had affected her more than she was willing to let on. She was just worried about him, was that so bad? She didn't think him risking his life just for a visit into Hogsmede was worth it.

Owls flew in and Hermione received her newspaper. However, when she unrolled it, she gasped in shock and dropped the paper on the table.

"Good God!" said Stevie when she saw the front page, "What the hell is it?"

"It's Umbridge!" said Alex, taking up the paper and reading it aloud, "_Professor Dolores Umbridge: Hogwarts First and New High Inquisitor!_"

"What's a High Inquisitor?" Harry asked but Alex continued reading.

"_During the late hours of last evening, Minister Cornelius Fudge made a very important decision. He passed a new educational decree which gives the Ministry much power over Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_'The Minister has been worried about the falling standards of Hogwarts,' Assistant to the Minister, Percy Weasley said last evening, 'That's why he passed Educational Decree Twenty-Two, which allowed Dolores Umbridge to teach at Hogwarts in the first place.'_

_The Minister declared that if the Headmaster of Hogwarts could not find a suitable teacher for any subject, the Ministry would provide them with one._

_'The Defense Against the Dark Arts job at Hogwarts has always been a tough one to staff,' said Weasley with a sad smile, 'But I am confident Miss Umbridge will be staying at that post for a good amount of time. She has already been met with great success and everyone loves her.'_"

"Who are they talking to?" said Ron, spraying pumpkin juice all over his plate in his horror.

"It gets worse," said Alex darkly, "_But what does the High Inquisitor do, you may ask?_

_'Miss Umbridge, along with keeping her position as a regular teacher,' says Weasley, 'Will keep tabs on her fellow associates and make sure they are teaching at the highest standards possible.'_

_Anxious parents have been relieved to hear this wonderful news._

_'I'm just glad that Dumbledore is being watched by someone who is an officially-trained, Ministry representative,' Mr. Lucius Malfoy, 41, said at his mansion with his wife at his side when we told him the news, 'He hasn't been very stable lately and I know many parents, like my wife and I, are only looking out for our child's best interest. His teaching choices these last few years haven't been the best.'_

_What Mr. Malfoy is referring to is the hiring of the dangerous werewolf, Remus Lupin, not-easily-understood half-giant, Rubeus Hagrid, and the unbalanced ex-Auror, Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, just to name a few._

_However, it seems not everyone is totally pleased with this decree. One person, who wished to remain anonymous, said that, 'Hogwarts is a school, not a prison! So why is Fudge treating these poor students like they've done something wrong? If you're trying to dissuade people from believing Dumbledore, I'll let you know he has more supporters than Fudge could ever imagine!'_

_We would like to add that this person was then dragged out of the hall by security and is in the St. Mungo's Insanity Ward._"

"Merlin," Hermione whispered, "So that's how we ended up with her!"

"Alex, why are you smiling like that?" Harry asked nervously.

"Oh, I can't _wait_ until Umbridge sits in on McGonagall's lesson!" she said with a bark of laughter, "She'll get what's coming for sure!"

"Well let's go then!" said Ron.

However, Umbridge didn't show up in any of their morning classes. During Potions, they got their essay on moonstone back. Alex smiled modestly at her "O" on the top of her paper and put it away.

"This assignment was a disgrace," Snape was saying as he passed the grades out, "I expected better, even from those who are abysmal in my class."

Harry received his essay and paled slightly, quickly stuffing it into his bag. Alex gave him a sympathetic look and began working on her next potion.

When Alex and Hermione arrived in Arithmancy after lunch, they stopped dead in their tracks. Umbridge was sitting in the far back corner of the classroom, watching them eagerly. The girls took their seats and pulled out their supplies. Once all the students came in, they waited patiently for Professor Nellie to come through the front door like always.

"Where is your professor?" Umbridge asked the small class, "This period was to have started three minutes ago."

"The horror!" Alex muttered to her friends, "Three minutes late! We should send a search party!"

"He'll be here soon," said Ernie quickly, "He might be having some trouble getting up the stairs. I think he might have a breathing problem."

Umbridge nodded and wrote something down on her clipboard. Just then, Professor Nellie came in, wheezing a lot more than usual.

"Terribly sorry children," he said, "Either those stairs are getting longer or I'm getting older."

Everyone laughed quietly and the professor noticed Umbridge. His face was unreadable for a moment but then he put on a smile.

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge!" he said cheerfully, "I see you have decided to join us this lovely day?"

"Did you not get my note that I would be here?" Umbridge asked sweetly.

"A note?" Professor Nellie thought for a moment but shook his head.

"It was placed in your mailbox last evening," said Umbridge said, "Did you not check it?"

"I'm…I'm not sure," he said, looking a little lost, "But no matter! Now, would everyone please take out last night's homework? Trade with someone at your table and let's go over the answers!"

Alex, Hermione, and Draco swapped papers and they checked their work. The entire time, Umbridge was writing on her clipboard. Alex was too focused on trying to figure out if the things she wrote were good or not, that she forgot it was her turn twice. Each time, Hermione would elbow her in the ribs sharply.

Once the bell rang, Umbridge went up to Professor Nellie's desk while the students packed up. It was the quietest it had ever been because everyone wanted to hear what their new High Inquisitor inquired.

"So how long have you been teaching here, Professor Nellie?"

"Twenty years and hopefully counting," he said good-naturedly.

"I see…" she said, obviously not amused by his little joke, "And how did you become appointed here?"

"Well, I was a family friend of Dumbledore's, you see," Professor Nellie wheezed, "And when I heard my predecessor was leaving to spend more time with his fifteen grandchildren, I asked Dumbledore to consider hiring me for the job. I've always enjoyed this subject and I try to make it interesting for the children. I know not many of them share my love on numbers."

"Hmm…" Umbridge said, writing more and more notes, "So Dumbledore was doing you a favor in letting you come here?"

"I'm…I'm sorry?"

"Well, you said he was an old family friend," Umbridge said, her grin widening at Professor Nellie's nervousness, "So I assume you and he were on good terms. It's all right, I can understand if you needed a job and you are obviously teaching these kids well-"

"Are you insinuating," Professor Nellie said in horror, "That I abused a friendship with the Headmaster to get this post? No, it's not like that at all! What I meant was-"

"There's no need to explain yourself, Professor," Umbridge said with a smile, "I think that's all I need. You will be receiving your results in ten days. Good afternoon!"

She left the room in a good mood. Alex was frozen with the reality of what had just happened. She turned and saw Professor Nellie leaving the classroom.

"That little witch!" she said angrily, "She manipulated him!"

She looked around for Hermione, but found she had left already. Knowing Hermione, she probably stormed off in a furious daze while muttering about how horrid Umbridge was. Sighing, Alex left by herself and went down to the grounds for her Care of Magical Creatures lesson.

Grubbly-Plank wasn't a bad teacher, but she wasn't Hagrid. She didn't have the same enthusiasm that Hagrid had when he was talking about a creature. What also annoyed her was the fact people seemed to find her classes more enjoyable. In her opinion, Hagrid was ten times better than her.

When Alex found her housemates, she groaned. Umbridge was sitting on this lesson as well. Alex, Hermione, Ron, and Harry listened as Grubbly-Plank talked about bowtruckles, little wooden creatures that guarded the trees wands were made from. When she let them try and feed them, Umbridge went up to her to ask her a few questions.

"Now, you're just the substitute, am I correct?"

"Yes indeed," Grubbly-Plank said with a nod, "But Hagrid will be returning soon. He's taking a few months leave for personal reasons."

"Do you happen to know what these reasons are?" Umbridge asked a little too eagerly for Alex's liking.

"Personal," was all Grubbly-Plank said.

"Mhmm…well, I'm going to walk amongst the students this time, if that's all right with you of course."

"No problem, none at all."

Umbridge walked around and questioned people about magical creatures. While walking, she happened to notice Alex's group were having a much easier time with their bowtruckle than the others. Unbeknownst to the High Inquisitor, Alex was muttering calming words to her creature while the others could not calm theirs.

"Well, I see this table is good with their creatures," Umbridge said, as though it was against her will, "How is it your table has such an easy time with theirs while the others struggle to keep it down?"

"Hagrid taught us a few things," said Alex, looking straight into Umbridge's little beady eyes, "You could say we learned from the best."

"Well, I have heard there have been injuries in this class. Am I right in saying that?" she said a little louder so all could hear.

"Yes Professor," Parkinson said, putting an arm around an appalled Draco, "Draco here got attacked by a hippogriff."

"A hippogriff you say?" Umbridge said, writing more than ever, "When was this?"

"Two years ago," said Parkinson, seeing that Draco wished to remain mute, "In our third year. And it was our first lesson too."

"Really?" Umbridge said, "And I heard they're supposed to be wild."

"Buckbeak only attacked Malfoy because he didn't listen to Hagrid's directions," said Harry angrily, "He insulted it!"

"Detention, Mr. Potter!" said Umbridge without even looking up, "Thank you Professor Grubbly-Plank. It's nice to see a _responsible_ individual teaching this class. You will receive you results in ten days."

The bell rang and they went to the castle. That evening, both Alex (who was still making up her detentions) and Harry left Umbridge's office with severely bleeding hands. The common room wasn't empty after all. Ron and Hermione were sitting by the fire talking quietly. The two bleeding Gryffindors tried to hide their hands, but their friends saw.

"What the bloody hell happened to you two?" Ron asked, getting up and giving Alex his chair.

"What did you cut yourselves on?" Hermione asked as Alex took out the jar and bowls from a dark corner and placed her hand in the solution. "You need to go to the Hospital Wing right now! Madame Pomfrey can…"

As the blood came away from the hand, the words _'I must respect my superiors'_ were plainly visible on the back of Alex's hand. Harry's words were also legible now they weren't covered in his own blood.

"Alex…Harry…what is that?" Hermione asked, her eyes wide with fear.

"Do you remember how I had to do lines?" Alex asked and her other two friends nodded, "I had to write _'I must respect my superiors'_ until the message…_sunk in_."

Hermione looked at Alex, then Harry, then the words carved into their hands. She swore loudly and dirtily, pacing back and forth. The others watched her with surprise, Ron with a mixture of awe and amazement.

"Hermione," he said after she had finished, "Where did you learn to swear like that?"

"Only from the best, Ronald," she said, looking pointedly at him, "We have to do something! We can't let her take over the school, we need to fight back!"

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Harry asked wearily, "I'm up to my hairline in homework and we can't just go to the library and practice spells from books. Pince will complain and Umbridge will find out."

"No, we're past the point of learning things from books," said Hermione, causing everyone to look at her with raised eyebrows, "What I mean is, we need a teacher, a real one. We need someone who'll actually let us practice the spells, not just read them from a textbook."

"Who then?" Harry asked, "Lupin's too busy with the Order."

"Yeah, and we'll need someone who's here all the time so people can ask questions," said Alex, "And I don't think many of the teachers are up for that now. They're worried about their jobs enough as it is."

"Don't you see?" said Hermione, "I'm talking about you two."

Alex looked at her friend with raised eyebrows. She turned to Harry, who was completely blown away. She had to be joking…right?

"Hermione, we're not teachers!" said Alex with a laugh, "We're not qualified to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts!"

"And do you think Umbridge is?" said Ron, his face thoughtful, "Actually Hermione, I think we've finally agreed on something. You two would be great!"

"You're crazy!" said Harry, shaking his head, "Alex I can understand, she's a prodigy, but Hermione should-"

"Harry, you're the best in our class," said Hermione, "Besides Alex, but still. You passed the test with Lupin, the only teacher we've had who actually knew what he was doing. And look what you've accomplished these last four years!"

"What have I done?" Harry asked, confused.

"Harry," said Ron like he was talking to someone who had a learning problem, "I think the real question is what _haven't_ you done? First year: you saved the Stone from You-Know-Who."

"With your guys' help," said Harry, "I couldn't-"

"Second year," said Ron loudly, "You killed the Basilisk and stopped You-Know-Who once again."

"But without Fawks or the Sorting-"

"Third year," Ron said over Harry, "How many dementors did you fight off again?"

"Look, that was all because-"

"Well what about last year?" Alex said, turning to Harry eagerly, "You fought off Voldemort again! I saw you and you were amazing!"

"LISTEN!" said Harry loudly, "For all those things, I had someone helping me! First year I had you three, second year I had that phoenix and the Sorting Hat, third year I knew I could fight them all off because I had seen myself do it, and last year was just luck! Voldemort could've killed me whenever he pleased!"

But Alex knew Harry would be a great teacher. He was patient…when he wanted to be. And as for her, Alex had always thought about being a teacher. She liked helping others learn with her help. It was extremely satisfying to see someone succeed because of her help.

"Stop smirking!" said Harry angrily, "You all think I'm this great magician, but I'm not! I had help with everything or I just got really lucky…either way I never did it alone…STOP LAUGHING!"

He had risen to his feet, the murtlap tentacles falling to the ground. His eyes were full of fire and Alex stopped smiling at him.

"You don't understand!" he shouted at them, "None of you get what I had to face all those times! None of you had to feel the fear of knowing you're probably not going to make it out alive, that you might never see your friends again! And you make it sound like I'm the clever one because I'm alive, well Cedric's fate could've easily been mine if Voldemort hadn't needed me…and they don't teach us what it's like dueling for your life…you forget everything they ever taught you and you just…just go with your brain or your gut…whichever is the fastest…"

"Harry, that's not what we meant, mate," Ron said quickly, "We weren't talking bad about Cedric at all!"

"And you've conveniently forgotten, Harry," said Alex coldly, "That I was there too. I saw everything…heard everything. And did you think I was totally calm because Voldemort couldn't hurt me? Hell no, I was scared to death! At least you had a chance to fight back, I had to watch the entire scene…unable to do a thing because I wasn't really there. And you know what? That scared the shit out of me."

"Harry," said Hermione, her voice wavering, "W-We need you to teach us so…s-so that we know the truth…so that our safety b-bubbles aren't burst as soon as we need to have our wits about u-us. We…We want to know wh-what it's really like to fight…to f-fight him…V-Voldemort."

Harry's chest was rising and falling fast. Finally, he let out a sigh and fell back into his seat.

"I'll think about it, all right?" he said and they nodded.

Ron and Hermione left quickly, muttering their good-nights. Alex waved her wand and the murtlap essence vanished from the rug and the bowl flew back to her hands. She spilled out her own and bound her hand thickly. She tapped Harry sharply on the arm and he held out his hand.

"Look Alex, I'm-"

"Don't even _try_ to apologize, Harry," said Alex icily as she finished quickly, "Don't make the mistake of thinking that you're the only one who's suffering because of Voldemort's reign of terror. There are plenty of people besides us who've lost family during the first battle. And I don't appreciate being told that I don't understand what you're going through when I've been with you through everything and stood by you all these years. Contrary to whatever voice in your head that's making you act like an asshole, this isn't all about you. Good-night Harry."

She went up to her bed and spent another night in a fitful sleep.

_Author's Note: I told you that there would be teenage moodiness! And I apologize for Alex's language in the last few chapters. She curses when she gets angry and can you really blame her for being angry with Harry? Well, that is the end of my chapter updating frenzy. There will be more, don't worry! Next weekend is my fall break so that's two extra days of no school. Hooray! I plan on taking full advantage of this by updating more chapters._

_Aileen Autarkeia: Haha, thank you so much for your review! Don't worry, I know you're not rushing me. I wish I could update more but hopefully this mass update will make up for being away for a while. And you are so right about what you said about boys. :P_

_I don't know whether or not it matters to you all or not, but I am much better than how I was the last time I updated. And I apologize for not being my usual self in my Author's Note and all. But I'm back now and my regular bubbly self! :D So don't forget to let me know what you thought of these chapters because I didn't get as many reviews last time and I miss them so!_


	13. Chapter 12 A Meeting to Remember

_Author's Note: *slinks out and shuffles feet awkwardly* Uh...hey everyone! You know it's been a long time when you go to reply to a review and the link takes you to a page that says the link no longer exists. *laughs but hears crickets so stops* Erm...anyway, I'm off for Christmas break for a month so I plan to update much more often than before. This is a nice long chapter so I hope you guys enjoy it!_

Chapter 12 A Meeting to Remember

Alex was sitting in Dumbledore's office across the table from the Headmaster, waiting for him to start the discussion. She didn't know anything about these kind of sessions and wasn't sure when she should start talking. And wasn't she supposed to be lying on a couch instead of sitting down? Or was this not considered a trip to a psychologist? Would it be weird to ask?

"Relax, Alex," chuckled Dumbledore, "Think of this like a chatting session between friends. You may say whatever you feel, I shall not be offended. However, I would appreciate it if you still called me "sir" or any of the other proper names."

"Of course, sir!"

"Very well. I think the first question, and probably the most important one, is how are your nightmares?"

"All right," said Alex with a shrug. Dumbledore pressed his fingers together and gave her a disbelieving look. "Well," she added, "They haven't gotten any worse. It's still me looking for my father and the Minister keeping him with the dementors. But after I wake up, I can't go back to sleep. I just keep picturing Dad and those..._monsters_. Where did those things come from anyway, sir?"

"They have been on Earth for as long as people have been here," replied Dumbledore sadly, "As long as there is happiness in the world, there will always be dementors there to try and take it away."

Alex shuddered and wrapped her arms around herself, feeling cold as though those horrid creatures were there in the room.

"Dementors, boggarts...it seems the world is full of horrible things," Alex said dully, "And Muggles don't even know about it!"

"Let them be ignorant because they have their own problems too. They have political scandals and those contraptions I believe that they call guns. Imagine if they knew about a creature that turned into the thing that they feared the most! No Muggle would want to leave their house."

"My boggart changed, you know," Alex said suddenly, thinking back to before she left for Hogwarts at her dad's house.

"Did it now?" asked Dumbledore, raising his white eyebrows in surprise, "What is it that you fear instead of dementors?"

"Helplessness," she whispered, "After being in the graveyard with Harry and not being able to stop Voldemort from hurting him, I'm terrified of not being able to save the people I love. It's horrible just being forced to stand there and watch it all happen, like you're watching a play instead of reality." Alex let out a cold bark of laughter and continued, "And Harry thinks I don't understand what he went through? I endured it all with him as well as the pain of not being able to do anything. If anything, he has no idea what I went through!"

"I take it that you and Harry have been arguing?"

"He's just...ARGH!" Alex exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air, "Professor, can I vent? Without you judging me?"

"Of course, Alex. I'm here to listen and help," replied the old man kindly.

"Okay, good," said Alex. She took a deep breath and began, "I love Harry like a brother. He's practically related to me anyway after all we've been through together, not even thinking about the fact that we were joined at the hip before Voldemort attacked us. He's a great friend: loyal, funny, and always there for me. But lately, he's been acting, pardon me sir, like a real git."

"How so?"

"It's just...he's been really moody lately. One minute, he's laughing and joking and then the next, he's all pissed off at the world. It's like he's having his period...all the time! And it's not little mood swings and bouts of anger, it's like full-blown PMS-ing!" said Alex, gaining speed with each word as she got on a roll, "I know that I can be really bitchy sometimes so I'm not one to judge. But it's always, "Oh woe is me! My life sucks and everyone needs to know because no one understands me!". But the thing is, I completely understand what he's going through! I lost everyone that night and I'm scared shitless because Voldemort wants me dead too."

"Have you told him this?" asked Dumbledore. Alex snorted and raised an eyebrow to which the older man said, "I'll take that as a yes."

"Professor, you know me pretty well. When have I ever been able to keep my fiery emotions to myself?" said Alex and she sighed before continuing, "I know that life for Harry hasn't been easy. I was fortunate to grow up with people who loved me and to be reunited with my father. But Harry...he didn't have to worry about hiding his powers from the school or his heritage. He doesn't have to balance extra lessons where you're pushed to your limit physically and mentally. Having these powers is a gift and I'm grateful for them, but..."

"With great power comes great responsibility," the Headmaster finished. Alex nodded and stared at her hands, hearing the older man sigh and say, "My dear, you are a special witch. I know how difficult these past few years have been for you and you have handled them with strength beyond your years. I know you may not see the reason why you have all these lessons but one day, you will."

"I know they're important, sir," said Alex quickly, "Without them, how would I control my gifts? And they need to be controlled because if they were left wild, I could hurt someone."

"Again, you show maturity of a young woman much older than yourself," Dumbledore said with a smile, "Ah how I wish I had been that way when I was young."

"I'm sure that you were very mature, sir," said Alex respectfully and truthfully. It was impossible for her to imagine Dumbledore being a wild and crazy teenager.

Dumbledore could only chuckle to himself. He observed Alex for a moment before asking, "Would you like to humor an old man and listen to a story of my childhood?"

"I'd like that very much!" she replied eagerly. She knew that Dumbledore never talked about his childhood and relished at the chance to learn more about the old Headmaster.

"My brother and I were orphaned when I graduated Hogwarts. Not wanting to leave my brother alone, I postponed my career for a few months in order to take care of him over the summer. While I was in town, I met a young man and we became good friends. One night, we went out to a bar and, ah...had a little too much to drink," said Dumbledore, smiling sheepishly as Alex grinned.

"We were walking back to my house and along the way, we passed a field full of sheep. We lived in an all-Wizarding country village. Anyway, in our incapacitated state, we thought it would be amusing to reenact the scene from Homer's _The Odyssey_ when Odysseus escapes the Cyclops by hiding under the sheep. However," Dumbledore said, "These sheep were a lot smaller than the giant sheep that the Cyclops owned. So instead of riding the poor creatures, we manage to frighten them to the point that they called out so loudly that they woke up the shepherd. The two of us received a good thrashing that caused us to sober up quite a bit and since then, I vowed never to drink Firewhiskey again."

Alex couldn't help laughing long and hard at Dumbledore's tale. Not only was it hilarious to imagine the Headmaster drunk enough to try and ride a sheep upside-down but also the fact that he had wanted to reenact a poem from Ancient Greece while he was that drunk. Finally, Alex calmed herself down and wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes.

"So you see, Alex, teenagers can do some incredibly stupid things," said Dumbledore with a smile, "Not everyone has their head on as straight as you do. Give Harry time and continue to remind him that you know what he is going through. It may take time to get through his thick skull, but it will get there I assure you."

Alex nodded, feeling a little better after her rant. They spent the rest of the time talking about how Alex felt now after everything that happened with Nick. She insisted that she felt completely fine, albeit a little more wary around guys that she didn't know well. Dumbledore insisted that was normal and probably for the best. This way she wouldn't be naive enough to fall for any tricks.

After being in the office for a good two hours, Alex was dismissed and asked to return in a month. She left in a good mood and went straight to the library where she knew Hermione had her books waiting for her so she could get a start on her homework. Alex had to go down to the dungeons to work on her potion with Draco the next day and wanted to get as much work done as possible.

"How'd your meeting go?" Hermione asked as Alex sat down with a smile on her face.

"It went very well. Did you know that when Dumbledore's drunk, he likes to act out scenes from Homer's classic poems?" she asked with a wicked grin while Hermione looked quite taken aback.

...

The next day, Alex was down in the Potions room with Draco working on an advanced potion. Her fingers were sweaty from the gloves and she kept losing her grip on everything. Finally, after she almost put too much copperhead venom into the potion, Draco said something.

"Alex, why don't you take those gloves off?" he asked, gesturing to Alex's black, fingerless gloves, "I know it's the end of October, but it's not that cold down here!"

"I'm fine," she lied.

"No, you're not," said Draco, a playful smile forming on his lips, "Take them off or I'll make you!"

"Really, I'm fine. Draco, please," said Alex quickly, but he was too quick and ripped them off her hands. His smile faded when he saw her heavily bandaged right hand.

"What happened?" he asked worriedly, "What did you do to your hand? Has Madame Pomfrey seen this yet? She can fix it without batting an eyelash."

"No, I don't want Madame Pomfrey to see this," said Alex, trying to pull her hand away. However, he held onto it tightly but gently enough that it didn't hurt her wound.

"Why? What did you do?"

"_I_ didn't do anything," Alex snarled with a touch of venom, "It's that little toad-faced munchkin bitch who did this!"

Sighing, she carefully removed the bandages and Draco's eyes widened with horror at the sight of the words on her hand, which were now beginning to bleed again.

"Remember how I told you I had to write lines?" asked Alex and he nodded, seemingly unable to speak just yet, "Well, this was her twisted way of doing them. The ink I have to use isn't ink…it's my own blood."

"This is torture," Draco said hoarsely, "That monster! I'll complain to Snape, even Dumbledore if I have to! She can't do this to you, not while I have anything to do about it!"

"Draco, I know you're upset but-"

"Upset? I'm not upset, I'm outraged at this!" said Draco angrily, letting go of Alex's hand and she put the bandages back on, "This has to be illegal!"

"Draco, listen to me," Alex said softly, "There's nothing Snape or Dumbledore can do. Umbridge is here because of that stupid educational decree. If Dumbledore couldn't find a teacher over the summer holidays, he obviously can't find one now."

"But she can't-"

"Apparently she can," said Alex dryly, "But look, this will heal in no time. I've been using the murtlap tentacles every night and it's already a lot better. And I'm sure I can control my temper long enough for the skin to become fully healed."

Draco sighed and took her hurt hand again, looking at the bandages as though he could see through them to the wound.

"It'll scar, you know," he said quietly, "You'll have that forever."

"Well, at least it'll help me remember to control my fiery temper," Alex joked to make him laugh.

Instead, he turned his eyes on her and said seriously, "No Alex, never do that. Never stop telling others how to behave. Don't control that temper because it allows others to see the nonsense they're doing. Plus it's extremely…funny when you blow up at people."

Alex smiled and gave him a playful shove. He cracked a smile and they continued working.

Later that evening, Alex found her three friends working on homework in the common room. She sat down without a word and started working on her homework. She felt Harry watching her but kept her head down. As they were working, Hermione spoke.

"Harry, have you thought anymore about…about what Ron and I suggested? About you and Alex teaching us defensive magic?"

Ron looked up in alarm but Hermione gave him a silencing look. Alex was eyeing Harry nervously from behind a curtain of hair but he didn't even look up from his work for a full minute. Finally, he sighed.

"Yeah, I have actually."

"And?" Hermione asked, looking eager and anxious.

"I'm not sure," he said, looking at Ron and then Alex.

"I'm all for the idea, mate," said Ron, relaxing somewhat since Harry wasn't shouting, "We know you said it was all luck and stuff, but you can't deny that you're amazing at Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"I like the idea, Harry," said Alex, managing a small smile, "Think about it, we'll be going behind the Ministry's back and even the school's! And we'll be teaching people about defending themselves! Isn't that remotely exciting to you?"

"It is," said Harry nervously, "But I don't think many people are going to want to take the risk just to be taught by us. We're the whack-jobs, remember?"

"I think you'd be surprised how many people will want to learn," said Hermione, "Look, why don't we ask anyone who'd be interested to meet us in Hogsmede next weekend?"

"Why then?" Ron asked, "Why don't we try and meet here in an empty classroom or something?"

"Because," said Alex with her full-blown mischievous smile, "I don't think Umbridge would like our little idea."

They agreed to let Hermione organize the entire thing and decided they should get some sleep. As Alex got her books together, she heard Harry telling Ron that he'd be up in a bit. Hermione was already gone so it was just the two of them.

"Alex, I'm really sorry. You know that, right?" he asked sincerely.

"I know," she sighed, putting her bag on her shoulder, "And I also know that you're going through some kind of growing pain thing right now. Just please don't come out on the other side of this as a complete asshole, all right? Because I don't have assholes for friends and I'd hate to lose your friendship. Also, remember that I'm always here for you."

"You're too good to me, Alex," said Harry with a grin. Alex smiled back and held out her arms, enveloping him in a hug.

"Yeah, I know," she said in a joking tone. Alex wasn't sure about later on down the road but right now, it seemed that everything was going to be all right with them.

...

The week went by slowly, too slowly for Alex's liking. She was really looking forward to the Hogsmede weekend but there was something bothering her. She really wanted to tell Draco about what they were doing and maybe ask him to join, but how would she be able to explain to everyone that he wouldn't go to Umbridge? Plus people talk and soon his friends would find out, not to mention his father. No, she didn't want to risk her friend's reputation. Still, she hated keeping a secret from him. He was one of her closest friends. She felt she could tell him almost anything and he'd do his best to help her out.

There were things she obviously couldn't tell him, like her real father. That would mean she'd have to explain that Sirius was innocent and he probably wouldn't believe her. Plus, she had promised her father she wouldn't tell anyone and she intended to keep that promise. If there was one thing Alex respected, it was promises she made.

One evening, the night before the Hogsmede trip, Alex was walking back from dinner by herself when someone came out of a door. It was Snape. He seemed to have been looking for her because he walked up to her and she stopped.

"Come with me."

Feeling like she had done something wrong, she followed the Potion's master down to the dungeons. Once in his office, she sat down as he joined her.

"It's time for you to start up your lessons, now that your detentions have come to an end," Snape said and Alex felt her stomach drop. She was enjoying her time away from his sneers. "But this year, we will be focusing on Occlumency and Legilimency only. You will meet me here every Thursday after dinner like before."

Alex nodded coldly. She hated using Legilimency on others and Snape knew that all too well.

"And one more thing," said Snape, "You are not to tell Professor Umbridge about these lessons or give any indication you know about them. If anyone asks, you are taking extra advanced Potions lessons with me. You may go."

Alex left and went to her bed. That evening, she was haunted by the dreams again. She woke up in a state of panic and it took her hours for her to calm down. By that time, she decided to get ready for the day.

A couple of hours later, Alex, Ron, Hermione, and Harry were walking down the main street of Hogsmede. The wind was bitter and Alex could feel that winter was coming soon. As they pulled their cloaks more tightly around themselves, Alex saw that they were passing the Three Broomsticks, the local pub of Hogsmede.

"Hermione, where exactly are we meeting?" Harry asked.

"There's a pub not far down the road," said Hermione happily, "Not many students go in there but it's not out of bounds. It's called the Hog's Head. It's a little shady but this way, no one can overhear us like in the Three Broomsticks."

When they found the pub, Alex wished they could just turn around and leave. It was very dirty and dusty. The only people in the pub were a man wrapped in bandages enjoying his sixth shot of a smoking drink (Alex could tell by the empty shot glasses around him), two women chatting in heavy Scottish accents, and a woman dressed in a long, black dress and veil that came to the middle of her torso.

Behind the bar was a tall, skinny man with blue eyes and silvery white hair. He was cleaning the extremely dirty glasses with an equally dirty cloth. Alex went up to the bar and waited for him to look up.

"Excuse me?" Alex said after a while and he looked up sharply, "May we have four butterbeers please?"

He let out a grunt and slammed the four glass bottles on the bar.

"Eight Sickles," he grunted again.

Alex paid for the drinks and went over to her friends. Once they had each taken a sip, Alex looked back at the barman to find him watching them closely.

"Is it just me," whispered Alex, "Or does that barman look really familiar?"

Harry looked at the barman but just then, the door opened and a large group of people entered. Neville came in first followed by Lavender, Stevie, Parvati, and her twin sister Padma. Padma was in Ravenclaw, but their year. Following Padma was Luna Lovegood, Cho Chang (Harry's face went redder when she smiled at him), and one of her friends Alex always saw giggling. She wasn't laughing now, or even smiling. In fact, she looked like she would have enjoyed being anywhere but there. Following Cho and her friend were Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbot, Justin Finch-Fletchly, and the blonde Hufflepuff girl from Arithmancy class. Alex didn't know her name but didn't get a chance to wonder because more people were coming in.

Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, and Alicia Spinet entered followed by the Crevie boys, Denis and Colin. Three Ravenclaw boys came in followed by Ginny. The boys were on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, but Alex couldn't remember their names. Following Ginny was a Hufflepuff player named Zacharias Smith, Fred, George, Lee Jordan, and Levina Snowpetal. Levina grinned widely and gave Alex a wave, which Alex could only return with a weak smile. She was afraid that if she opened her mouth any wider, the men doing a tap-dance in her stomach would jump right onto the table.

"Hermione," said Alex, feeling her hands sweat as she shifted nervously, "How many people did you say where coming?"

"Just a couple," Hermione said, looking just as nervous as Alex felt.

"_Just a couple?_" Harry asked, his face pale, "Hermione, how did all these people find out?"

"I told them," said Hermione, taking a deep breath, "Look, I think that anyone who wants to know how to defend themselves should be able to come."

Fred went up to the bar and ordered drinks for everyone. Once he passed them out, he asked everyone to cough up the Sickles.

"I haven't got enough money to pay for all of this!"

Once everyone was seated, they looked at Alex and Harry eagerly. Hermione stood up shakily and they all turned to her.

"Well…um…hi everyone," said Hermione with a small smile, "I…uh…I guess we all know why we're here. We want to learn how to protect ourselves against…against what's out there."

"And what is out there exactly?" Zacharias asked loudly.

"I don't think that's the point of this discussion, is it?" Alex said coldly, nerves forgotten as she came to her best friend's aid, "Dumbledore told us everything that happened at the end of last year, in case your memory is as bad as how your face looks."

"Thank you Zacharias!" Hermione shouted as the boy rose to his feet. "Now listen everyone, Harry and Alex have agreed to teach us defensive magic…real defensive magic and not that theory stuff that Umbridge says is the right way."

"Did you two really get the Sorcerer's Stone in your first year?" one of the Ravenclaw Quidditch boys asked eagerly.

"It was all of us actually," said Harry shyly.

"And don't forget when you killed the Basilisk in our second year!" Neville said with a smile.

"Yeah, but Dumbledore's bird and the Sorting Hat helped me."

"Well what about the dementors?" Lee asked, "You managed to fight off all those dementors two years ago."

"Well that's only because-"

"And look at Alex!" George said, causing Alex to jump and turn bright red, "Is there any spell she can't do both verbally and nonverbally?"

"And last year," said Hermione with a smile, "They were there and saw everything. Harry even fought him."

Everyone gasped and Harry looked rather annoyed. "Listen, I had help with all that stuff," said Harry.

"So you're saying you didn't do all that stuff?" Zacharias asked.

"Just can it already, Smith," Levina growled.

"I don't remember Harry saying that at all," said Fred icily.

"Why don't we clean your ears out for you?" George asked and Lee cracked his knuckles menacingly.

"Well he's denying he did those things," Zacharias said while shrugging his shoulders, "I bet all that stuff Dumbledore talked about didn't even happen."

Everyone stared at Harry and Alex. Finally, Harry let out a sigh.

"Look, if you came here to know what happened that night," he said and looked directly at Zacharias, "Then you'll be leaving very disappointed. I'm not here to talk about Cedric or what happened to him so if that's why you came, then I suggest you leave now."

No one moved a muscle so Hermione spoke. "So…are we all in agreement to be a part of this club?" she asked.

Everyone either nodded, clapped their hands, or shouted, "Here, here!", although the latter two were done by the twins.

"Good!" said Hermione, relieved, "Now we're getting somewhere. I have this for all of you to sign."

The crowd went still and a little tense. They were all eager to say they would participate, but they were frightened about putting it in writing.

"When you sign this," said Hermione as she pulled a piece of parchment, a quill, and ink well out of her bag, "You're agreeing that you won't tell anyone who's not a part of the group anything about what we do."

"Why do we have to sign?" the Ravenclaw girl, Cho's friend, asked suspiciously.

"So you all don't go telling Umbridge," said Alex with raised eyebrows, "Is that a problem for anyone here?"

There were mumbled words and Ernie spoke up.

"But what if Umbridge were to find this?" he asked nervously, "Some of us are Prefects and we can't afford to-"

"Ernie," said Ron, "Hermione and I are Prefects too. And do you really think Hermione's going to be leaving this list lying around for anyone to see? I mean, she's the most organized person I know!"

It was Hermione's turn to blush bright red. But what Ron said worked because everyone signed without complaint.

"Thank you everyone," said Hermione, "Now we're not sure when we'll be meeting but we promise it won't conflict with anyone's Quidditch schedule. Also, if anyone has any ideas about where we could meet, they would be greatly appreciated."

"The library?" the blonde Hufflepuff asked.

"I don't think so, Susan," said Hannah, "Madame Pince wouldn't like us practicing spells in her library. Plus there's the fact that Umbridge could come in there at any moment."

"What about somewhere in Hogsmede?" another Ravenclaw boy asked.

"I think we outta meet more often than every two months," said Stevie quietly and everyone looked at her. The American girl looked shocked that she had spoken and met Alex's eyes with a frightened gaze. Alex nodded with a kind smile and the other girl continued, "I...I mean, if we wanna really learn how to defend ourselves, we outta meet like…once a week or something."

"Well, we'll worry about that as the time goes on," said Hermione, "I think that's it for now and we'll keep you posted. Thanks for coming!"

Everyone got up and began putting their jackets. As they left, a few people went up to Alex and Harry to shake their hands. She met Terry Boot, Michael Corner, and Anthony Goldstein (the Ravenclaw Quidditch players), and Susan Bones (the Hufflepuff Alex couldn't remember the name of from her Arithmancy class). Finally, after everyone left, Alex and her friends walked down the main street.

"That was interesting," said Alex as they turned into the quill shop, "That Zacharias dude is horrible! How did you find that guy?"

"Well, he heard me talking to Hannah, Ernie, and Susan. He seemed interested so I invited him along. But the turnout was better than I expected. I suspect that's because Ginny told her boyfriend, who told all his friends about it."

"She told WHO?" Ron asked, rounding around on Hermione.

Hermione cursed under her breath. Apparently Ron wasn't supposed to know about that. Alex watched as Hermione raised her eyes to the heavens for protection.

"Her boyfriend, Ron," she said with a sigh, "Michael Corner? He was the darker one of the Ravenclaw team boys."

"Him? I knew I didn't like him for a reason!" said Ron angrily as he followed Hermione around the shop, "When did she meet him?"

"At the Yule Ball. And stop walking on my heels, Ronald!" snapped Hermione as she tripped for the fourth time, "Look, this is why she didn't want you to know. She knew you'd go ballistic on her and I wasn't supposed to tell you in the first place so she'll be mad with me! Just ignore it."

"But I thought she fancied Harry?" Ron asked as Hermione paid for her quills with the others.

"She _used_ to fancy Harry," said Hermione, "But she gave up months ago after he didn't take the hint. Of course, she still likes you, Harry…just as a friend."

Harry nodded but looked like he hadn't been listening at all. Alex smiled and fell into step beside him as they went back to the castle.

"Cho seemed to enjoy herself, didn't she?" Alex asked casually but Harry jumped and turned bright red.

"What do you mean?" he asked, looking up quickly.

"Well, she _was_ staring at you the entire time, wasn't she?" Alex said with a huge smile, "Or were you too busy trying not to look her way to notice?" Harry just smiled sheepishly and Alex chuckled. But then she put on a serious face and said, "But poor Levina, she'll be crushed."

Harry's smile dropped and he looked terrified as he said, "Oh Merlin, you don't think so, do you? I didn't meant to hurt her, honestly! You have to believe me, Alex, I'm not that kind of person who-"

"Relax Harry!" Alex said while letting out a bark of laughter, "I was only joking. You were the one who seemed interested at first. And besides, I think she may have a thing for Fred and, unless my womanly powers of perception are failing, Fred just may like her back."

"How can you tell?" asked Harry curiously.

"A woman always knows," she replied mysteriously before chuckling, "Ah, young love! You must tell me if it's worth it when the time comes!"

"Oh come off it, Alex," said Harry, "You don't like any guy here?"

"Just you and Ron, but nothing like you feel for Cho," said Alex with a smile. She didn't mention Draco because she knew it would upset Harry.

"So that secret admirer means nothing to you, huh?"

It was Alex's turn to blush. In fact, she had been writing to the mystery man everyday for the last two months and felt herself liking him even more with each passing day.

"Well, it would be nice to know who that person is before I start broadcasting," mumbled Alex, causing Harry to laugh at her embarrassment.

_Author's Note: So, who liked Dumbledore's story? Any guesses as to who Dumbledore's companion was? I bet you all know! ;) How about the little venting session with Alex and Dumbledore? Did you guys enjoy that at all? If you guys liked it a lot, I was thinking of adding a few more throughout the story. If not, I can make it implied and you won't have to read them. I'd really like some feedback on this so let me know! Now onto the review replies:_

madscientist128: _Haha, your use of capitalization expressed your opinions perfectly! And as to what Draco was up to so late, I really have no idea. Okay, I do but I'm not telling...hehe! :P Thanks for reviewing! :D_

Aileen Autarkeia: Y_es, you will be seeing more of Stevie! As the story continues, she becomes more prevalent. While I'm not from the deep south of America, I'm very patriotic so I love writing Stevie in as much as I can. She's just so much fun and I love developing her character! :) Thanks for your review! :D_

Are you calling me crazy: _Don't worry about not reviewing in a while! I haven't reviewed your story in ages and I'm just updating this story after being away FAR too long. Needless to say, I'm a bit behind. How'd you like Levina in this chapter? I hope you don't mind that I'm pushing for Fred/Levina here. I do think that they would be cute together. :) Thanks for your review! :D_

AmoreVampiresv-v: _Wow, all of the books in two days? I'm so glad that you enjoyed the series enough to read them that fast! I'm also a huge Remus and Sirius fan so I loved writing the third book since it's pretty much all about them. Haha! :) I'm sorry that it took me so long to answer your review and update, I'm usually not this far behind. :P I hope that you continue to read the series and thank you so much for your review! :D_

cutiekatec: _I'm so glad that you enjoy the story so far! Hopefully you'll continue to enjoy it. Thanks for your review! :D_

ItsGonnaBeAwesome: _Wow, thank you so much! I can't thank you enough for your review, it made me so happy to hear how much you enjoy my writing. Hopefully you'll continue to like the story and thanks for reviewing! :D_

_In case you guys were curious, my first semester of college went really well! I'm fully adjusted and happy where I am. My only problem is that I'm too busy to update regularly and I really feel bad about that. :( But thank you to the fans who have stuck with me this far! You won't regret it, I promise! Thank you for all the reviews, story and author alerts, and story and author favorites! It's so wonderful to have people enjoying this story and I am so grateful to you all. :D_


	14. Chapter 13 Educational Decrees

_Author's Note: Even though I didn't say this last chapter, hopefully you all know that I don't own the rights to Harry Potter. I only own the characters and situations that you don't recognize from the series._

Chapter 13 The First of Many Education Decrees

Alex was in a good mood during the rest of the weekend. The fact she was going behind the Ministry's back as well as Umbridge's made her feel great. She guessed that came from her father's love of mischief and mayhem.

However, Monday morning, Alex's good mood was dampened when she arrived in the common room on her way to breakfast. Hermione had told her to go on ahead and that she'd meet Alex and the boys in the Great Hall. On the notice board in the common room was a large sign with an official looking seal and border. There was a crowd of people but Alex managed to push by them and stood with Ron and Harry. It was written in black, fancy calligraphy with a signature at the bottom.

-BY ORDER OF-

_The High Inquisitor of Hogwarts_

**All Student Organizations, Teams, Groups, and or Clubs are hereby disbanded until permission to re-form has been asked for by the High Inquisitor (Professor Umbridge). No Student Organization, Team, Group, and or Club may continue without the permission and knowledge of the High Inquisitor. Any student who is a part of an unknown organization, team, group, and or club will be expelled.**

**Note: A Student Organization, Team, Group, and or Club is a collection of two or more students who meet on a regular basis.**

T_he above statement is now and forever to be called_

_Educational Decree Number Twenty-Four_

Signed,

**_Dolores Jane Umbridge_**

High Inquisitor

Alex stared at the notice with panic. Someone must've snitched about the meeting, how else would she have known? But something else, her lessons with Draco were regular which meant she'd have to get permission from Umbridge. The thought of crawling to Umbridge, asking to give permission to do something Alex loved, made her physically ill.

"We need to find Hermione," said Ron and asked Alex, "Is she in your dormitory?"

"Yeah, she wanted me to tell you guys to go ahead and she'd meet us down for breakfast. I'll go up and-RON! HARRY! WHAT ARE YOU-?"

Ron and Harry had raced and attempted to climb the stairs. However, the stairs seemed to melt and all that was left was a flat slope, like a slide. The boys slid down onto the carpeted common room floor as Stevie, Parvati, and Lavender slid down.

"What were you doing?" Parvati asked with raised eyebrows.

"We wanted to see Hermione," said Ron as he rose to his feet.

Lavender giggled and Parvati's eyebrows went up higher. As Stevie passed them, she muttered, "Pervert," under her breath. Ron and Harry turned to Alex, who was trying her best not to laugh.

"Why can't we go up your stairs but you can come up ours?" Harry asked curiously.

Alex let out a bark of laughter and went to her bag, pulling out_ Hogwarts: A History_. She opened to a page and handed it to the boys.

"The founders believed that men were less trustworthy than women," said Alex as she giggled, "You really need to read your history."

Just then, Hermione slid down into the common room and saw the boys reading the book.

"Aha!" she cried triumphantly, "It's about time you read that book!"

"Don't get your hopes up, Hermione," said Ron, shoving the book into Alex's hands, "We were trying to get up to find you, look at this!"

Hermione read the decree and her expression darkened.

"Someone must've told," Alex whispered so only they could hear.

"No, they couldn't of. They signed the contract," said Hermione, obviously thinking.

"Oh come off it, Hermione!" Alex snapped, "Just because they wrote their name on a piece of paper doesn't mean that-"

"No, that's not what I meant," said Hermione, snapping out of her state, "I put a jinx on that parchment. Anyone who tells on us will really regret it. I borrowed the jinx book that Ron gave you in your first year, Alex."

"What'll happen?" Ron asked.

"You know Eloise Midgen and how bad her acne is?" They all nodded and Hermione continued, "This jinx will make hers look nonexistent."

Alex shook her head and they went down to breakfast. When they reached the Great Hall for breakfast, there were decrees posted everywhere. As the boys were letting the Gryffindors know, Hermione and Ginny went to the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff table. Alex caught Draco's eye and he got up, meaning for her to follow. She finished her toast quickly and left the hall. She felt him grab her hand and didn't even flinch as he led her into a deserted classroom. They sat on an empty desk together.

"I guess you saw the new decorations in the Hall?" Alex asked grimly.

"Unfortunately, I did," Draco said darkly, "It's so stupid! I guess she wants every single study group to go to her for permission to continue their lessons, huh? What's the point?"

"She wants to be in control," said Alex with a sigh, "Look, I have her later this afternoon, I'll just go and ask-"

"No, I'll do it," said Draco quickly, "I don't want you to have to deal with her more than is necessary. Plus, she…um, knows my dad pretty well."

Alex nodded and said, "So she'll say yes immediately if you ask."

"You could say it's one of the perks of having a father who's power-hungry," said Draco with a small smile, "They say that you draw friends who are like you."

Alex managed a smile and they left to go to their own classes.

...

"You may have noticed we have a guest here today," Snape said with his lip curled and Alex spun around to see Umbridge with her clipboard. "Directions are on the board and the storeroom has everything you'll need. You may begin."

Alex got to work and tried to go as fast as she could without making errors. She wanted to be able to hear what Umbridge would ask Snape. The potion wasn't as complicated as Snape made it out to be, it just had to be brewed the right way without too many errors. Finally, Alex finished five minutes into the second period, a new record. Even Snape looked surprised when Alex handed him her vile.

"Are you sure you followed every direction, Miss Ratcliff?" he asked, looking at the potion closely.

"Yes sir," she said, swallowing the pride in her voice, "It's all correct to the last shred of bowtruckle skin."

He grunted, his own way of showing his reluctant approval, and Alex returned to her seat to pack up her belongings. Soon, however, a shadow passed over her workspace and she looked up to see Umbridge smiling with fake sweetness at her. Even when Alex was sitting down on the stool, she was just barely taller than Umbridge.

"I couldn't help noticing you finished well before the other students," she said with that sharp-tooth smile, "Is there any particular reason for this?"

"I've always finished first, Professor," said Alex with as much respect as she could muster, "You can ask Professor Snape if you wish. Potions has always been one of my strongest subjects."

"Yes, I've seen your records," said Umbridge, smiling even more at the look of horror on Alex's face. This beast had the right to look at her records? "It seems you are a great student. Yet, you've struggled in Arithmancy, haven't you?"

"Professor, with all due respect," said Alex as she tried desperately to remain in control, "If you looked at my most recent records, you'd see I am not struggling anymore in that class. I found myself an excellent tutor and he has helped me improve greatly."

Umbridge nodded and went to Snape to interrogate him. Alex listened as she pretended to be busy with her cleaning.

"I have here that you have tried for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position multiple times, but you haven't gotten it?" Umbridge asked, "And how long have you been working here?"

"Fourteen years." Snape looked very angry and Alex found herself praying they'd start dueling each other.

"I see…do you have any thoughts on why Dumbledore had denied you the job fourteen times in a row?"

"The Headmaster has his reasons, whatever they may be," Snape said through tight lips, "And I suppose this is relevant to my examination?"

"Oh yes, it is," Umbridge said with a girlish giggle, "We at the Ministry like to know the backgrounds of our teachers."

Alex looked at Snape, using her long hair to hide her eyes, and saw he looked angrier than she had ever seen him. He then turned his black eyes on Harry's potion, which was reeking horribly like burnt rubber. Harry received no credit for his potion that day.

After a quick lunch, Alex and Hermione arrived to Arithmancy. Once everyone was in and talking quietly, a puffy-eyed Professor Nellie entered the classroom.

"Good afternoon, class," he said without his usual enthusiasm.

"Good afternoon, Professor Nellie," the class said cautiously.

"Since it seems I am incapable of remembering what I do in this class, I will allow you all to work on homework for the period," Professor Nellie said and his eyes filled up.

"Er…Professor?" Alex asked, raising her hand tentatively, "Is something…um…wrong?"

"Wrong?" he asked and laughed grimly, "Why would you think that? I am perfectly fine. Insulted maybe, but I shall survive."

"Does this have anything to do with Professor Umbridge?" the one Slytherin boy asked with a smirk.

"If you want to get anything done, I suggest you start now!" Professor Nellie said loudly and with a touch of ferocity they had never heard from him before.

The class fell silent and pulled out books, quills and inkwells, and parchment. Alex looked at Draco, who was just as red with anger as Alex felt.

"That old cow," he muttered quietly for only Alex and Hermione to hear, "If she sacks Professor Nellie-"

"There's nothing you can do," snapped Hermione without looking up, "Unless your father is so powerful that he can take down the High Inquisitor?"

"He wouldn't anyway," Draco said darkly, "He likes that Umbridge woman, didn't you read what he said in the _Prophet_?"

"Unfortunately, I did," said Hermione icily, "And I'm surprised you're not on his side of the argument. Don't you always follow what your father says without thinking of others?"

Draco opened his mouth to retaliate, but Alex caught his eye and he stopped. He just let out an annoyed sigh and continued is work. As Alex wrote her essay for History of Magic on dwarf rebellions, she heard a feeble voice calling out for help…a voice that she knew well.

_"My wing, my wing…someone let me in!"_

Alex looked up in alarm and scanned the windows carefully. She let out a gasp as she saw her owl, Monty, attempting to land on the small window ledge outside. Looking up at Professor Nellie, who was obviously not paying the students any attention, she ran to the window and opened it, taking her owl in her arms.

_"Alex! Thank Merlin it's you!"_ Monty said weakly and his muscles relaxed.

_"Monty, what happened?"_ she asked panicky.

_"Someone caught me while I was flying here…they tried to get your letter but I managed to get away."_ Monty said and Alex saw a roll of parchment attached to her owls' leg. She pulled it off as she closed the window and tucked it into her pocket.

"Professor Nellie," Alex said frantically, "My owl's been hurt, can I go find Hagr-Professor Grubbly-Plank?" She realized suddenly there was no Hagrid for her to go to.

"Why not?" the old man wheezed, "It seems no one has respect for my teaching anyway."

Alex was too worried to respond as she grabbed her bag and took off down the corridors, seeing both Hermione and Draco watching her with anxiety. They both knew well how much Alex loved her midnight black owl.

Alex ran to the nearest window and looked out onto the grounds. Professor Grubbly-Plank wasn't teaching so where could she be? She didn't have an office so maybe the faculty lounge area? It was worth a shot.

She dashed down the corridors as silently as she could (the last thing she needed was a teacher stopping her for making too much noise) and made her way to the door. Swallowing nervously, she knocked on the door and waited as her owl muttered in pain. Alex petted the bird's head in a soothing manner and Monty hooted softly. The door opened and Professor McGonagall appeared.

"Miss Ratcliff, please don't tell me you received yet another detention?" she asked with a hint of anger. However, when she saw Alex's stricken face and limp owl, she said, "What happened here?"

"I…I don't know Professor," said Alex, her voice shaking a little, "I was in Arithmancy and he appeared by the window. He sa-I think someone did this to him." She said this last part in a whisper in case Umbridge was in the room. She also didn't want to mention her owl had told her, in case Umbridge didn't already know.

"Oh my, come inside. Wilhelmina, come look at Miss Ratcliff's owl please!"

Alex walked in and saw the Astronomy teacher Professor Sinistra, Professor Flitwick, Professor Grubbly-Plank, and Professor Snape. The substitute rose from her chair as Alex placed the owl on a table, trying to ignore Snape's gaze. She didn't want him to see how much this affected her.

"Hmm…his wing is broken in at least two places…it seems something had attacked him. Thestrals will go for birds, but Hagrid has them trained well to not go for owls…I wonder what could have done this."

"Please Professor," Alex said, laying a hand on the back of her owl's head, "Is he going to be all right?"

"Oh, I'm sure he will," said Professor Grubbly-Plank and Alex let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding, "The breaks don't look terribly bad but he won't be flying very far for at least two months."

"Miss Ratcliff," said Professor McGonagall, her face stony, "Do you know where this owl was coming from?"

"Um…either London or Wiltshire," said Alex, "My uncle sometimes stays in London in an apartment while I'm at school so he's closer to work."

But McGonagall knew when Alex said "London", she didn't mean her uncle. What she really meant was "number twelve, Grimmauld Place". McGonagall's face turned stonier and she nodded.

"And you have your letter?" she asked.

"Yes," said Alex, holding it up, "Got it right here. Professor Grubbly-Plank, you'll let me know how he's doing, right?"

"Of course," she said with a kind smile as she picked the owl up gently, "I shall keep you fully updated. Now I think you better head off to your next period, this one is almost finished."

Alex nodded and reached out to scratch her ebony owl's feathery stomach.

_"Be strong, Monty!"_ she whispered.

Professor McGonagall put a comforting hand on her shoulder and Alex smiled gratefully, if not a little teary. She heard the bell ring and thanked everyone and left. When she arrived in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, it was silent and empty. Looking around, she took out her letter and unrolled it under her desk. It was her father's handwriting.

_Today, same time and place_

Quickly, she tore it up into little pieces and stuffed them into her pocket. When Hermione, Harry, and Ron came in, they went straight over to her with worry written across their faces.

"We heard what happened," said Harry as he sat down and pulled out his book, "Will Monty be all right?"

"Professor Grubbly-Plank says he'll be fine. He won't be able to fly far for some time though," said Alex and looked around before adding quietly, "He told me someone attacked him."

"Who?" Ron and Harry asked appalled, but Hermione frowned even more.

"I expected as much," she whispered, "Umbridge's been trying to control the castle so why not our mail?"

"You mean," said Ron in horror, "She wanted to read Alex's mail? But why?"

"It was Orion," said Alex so quietly that the other three had to lean in more, "He said tonight, same time and place."

"I hope no one else read it," said Hermione suddenly.

"They couldn't have," said Alex, more for her own good than anyone else's, "The seal wasn't broken and Monty said he got away."

"Well, Ron and I'll be there," said Harry cynically, "Umbridge hasn't given us permission to practice but she had no problems giving it to the Slytherins."

Alex was about to respond apologetically but Umbridge entered the room and great hatred flooded inside of her.

"Good morning, class!"

"Good morning, Professor Umbridge!" the class rang out, if not without some eye rolls.

"Wands away please and open to the next chapter and begin reading," said Umbridge smugly, "There will be-"

"No need to talk," Alex, Hermione, Ron, and Harry muttered under their breath along with her.

_Author's Note: Since this chapter is rather short, I'm posting the next one with it as well. I'd still like to know what you thought of this chapter though! How did you like that I changed which owl got hurt? And any thoughts about Professor Nellie? Your input is greatly appreciated! :)_


	15. Chapter 14 Let the Rebelling Begin

_Author's Note: I still only own Alex and anything else you don't recognize!_

Chapter 14 Let the Rebelling Begin

That evening, Alex, Hermione, Ron, and Harry stayed in the common room. The girls helped the boys plow through all the homework they had put off to the last minute. It was getting later and later, and the boys were growing weary, which showed in their work.

"Ron," said Hermione with a kind smile, "Your introduction for Professor Sprout's essay is good and you have some really nice facts in here. I just added a few more details as well as some better way of wording. But your conclusion is…weak. Copy the one I wrote for you and you'll be fine."

"Hermione, you're a lifesaver," said Ron tiredly, but happily, "I owe you so much. Next time I'm ever mean to you, or whatever-"

"I'll know you finally got enough sleep to be thinking straight," said Hermione, who turned slightly pink.

"And Harry," said Alex as she tickled the end of her nose with her feather quill, "I think you meant to say, "_The properties of copperhead venom are good for the potion_" instead of "_The properties of copperhead venom are good for you_". You never use first or second person in essays, it's not as professional. Plus, copperhead venom is highly poisonous."

"I remember when Harry's mother used to help me with my Potion's homework," a voice from the fire said causing everyone to jump, "But I see the roles are reversed in this generation."

"Sirius!" said Harry, looking relieved, "How are you?"

"I think the real question is how are you four doing?" Sirius asked.

"I guess you heard about the new decree?" Alex asked, "Now she won't give the Gryffindor Quidditch team permission to reform!"

"As well as permission to form secret defensive magic groups?" said Sirius, his face blank.

There was a pause as Ron and Hermione turned to Alex and Harry, who were looking at one another.

"I didn't tell," said Harry, "So how did you know about it?"

"Well, I hope it wasn't Alex who chose the meeting place, otherwise I'd be ashamed," said Sirius with a small smile, "The Hog's Head for Merlin's sake!"

"But if we went to the Three Broomsticks," said Hermione defensively, "Someone would have definitely overheard us!"

"Not with the crowd of people I remember," said Sirius with a laugh, "It's so loud, you can't even hear yourself think. No one goes in the Hog's Head so it's easier for people to hear you."

"Who heard us?" Ron asked.

"Mundungus Fletcher," said Sirius with a grin, "He was the veiled woman. He got banned from their years ago and the barman has an amazingly long memory."

Alex had expected her father to be worried or angry with her and that was partially why she hadn't written about it, as well as the fact her owl could've been intercepted. However, he was looking at them all with pride and joy.

"Oh, almost forgot, Ron," said Sirius suddenly, "Your mum told me to tell you that she wants you to have no part in this illegal defense club. She says it'll ruin your future if you're caught and she wishes me to say the same for the other three. She knows, however, that she has no power over you and knows you'll do whatever you please but to remember that she wants to live to see you all married and parents, so don't put her into an early grave by worrying her to death. She'd have told you this in person, but she's busy with important business. So I've been sent to relay the message and make sure you tell her I did because I don't think she believes I will."

"So you're saying you don't want me to learn how to defend myself?" asked Ron angrily.

"Me? Of course not!" said Sirius with a bark of laughter, "I think the idea is great! I'd have done the same thing if I was in your situation."

"You mean you don't mind Harry and me leading it?" Alex asked with a grin.

"I think your mum would be so proud, Alex," said Sirius with pride, "As would your father and mother, Harry, although your mum would be worried sick about you."

"But last year," said Harry, "You kept telling us to keep our heads down!"

"That was because we thought there was someone in Hogwarts trying to kill you and Alex," said Sirius, "But now we know for a fact there's a man outside Hogwarts who wants to kill almost the entire Wizarding population! It's better to know how to fight when the times comes than be unprepared, even if it means bending a few rules."

Alex smiled at her father. She was glad he wasn't upset with her anymore; she didn't want to disappoint him.

"So, any idea where you'll be meeting?" Sirius asked curiously.

"We don't know," said Ron, "We thought it should be somewhere where everyone can get to during the school week so our meetings won't be restricted by Hogsmede weekends."

"What about the Shrieking Shack?" Sirius suggested.

"Well," said Hermione with a frown, "That was great for you when you were in school, but three of you could turn into animals and had a way to become invisible. Plus, there were only four of you. There are a lot more of us who can't become invisible or animals at will."

"There used to be a large, old passageway on the fourth floor behind a mirror-"

"I thought I heard Fred and George say it was blocked," said Ron sadly.

"Hmm," said Sirius in thought, "Well, I'll think about it and I'll…"

He stopped talking and went tense. Slowly, he raised his head to look up the chimney. His face was full of alarm now.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked but there was a small pop and he vanished. They stared at the fire and Alex said, "Why did he go?"

Suddenly, she let out a shout of horror as a hand appeared in the fireplace. It was short and stubby with rings. It was the hand of Umbridge. Both boys and girls bolted out away from the fire and up to the dormitory. Before Alex went up the stairs, she turned back and saw the hand grabbing at the air where her father's head had been moments before. She turned back and ran up the stairs, stopping to catch their breath before entering the dormitory.

"That was too close for comfort," said Hermione, gasping for air.

"Tell me about it," said Alex, who was shaking all over, "Can you imagine if she grabbed him?"

"He'd be back in Azkaban within the hour." Hermione watched as Alex sat on her own bed and ran her fingers through her long black hair.

"How could she know he was there?" she asked.

"She must be controlling the Floo Network here," Hermione answered gravely, "She must check to make sure we aren't telling our parents things that we know will get intercepted in letters."

"How could Dumbledore let this happen?" Alex asked, angrily, "That woman is taking over the school and he's not doing anything!"

"He can't without breaking those stupid decrees," said Hermione, "And anyway, we're going to fighting back in our own way."

"Yeah, once we find a place to practice."

...

It turned out that finding a place to practice wasn't as hard as they first thought it was going to be. One morning after Harry had come back from yet another detention late, he had a large smile on his face.

"Guess who I met last night?" he asked.

"Cho," suggested Alex with a mischievous smile, "Since she's the only thing I know that makes you smile that much."

"No," said Harry, blushing a brilliant shade of red, "Dobby, the house elf from before. He says he knows a place where we can go."

"I dunno, Harry," said Ron nervously, "Wasn't this the same elf who was trying to save you, but could've killed you."

"He can be a little overenthusiastic, I'll admit," said Harry, "But I checked the place out last night and its perfect! He called it the Come-and-Go Room. It's a room that will turn into anything you want it to be. It's like Hogwarts wants us to fight back!"

After their lessons, Harry showed the others where the room was. Alex was surprised to find it was in the same corridor as the room she had fled to last year when she needed to be alone. As Harry paced back and forth, realization dawned on her.

"I think," she said as a door magically appeared and they entered, "I've been here before."

"When?" Ron asked curiously as he looked around in awe. The room was fairly large with a mirror running along the opposite wall, pillows stacked in corners, and little dummies of men dressed in dark robes and masks.

"After you insulted me," said Alex coolly and Ron looked down in embarrassment. "Only when I came, it had a piano and some cushiony chairs. But Harry, this is amazing!"

"Now we just have to arrange the meetings," said Hermione thoughtfully.

"But how will we let them know when they are?" Harry asked, "We can't be seen meeting each other in hallways, it'll look suspicious."

"Leave that to us," said Hermione, looking at Alex with interest, "I've got an idea."

"Oh no," said Alex, putting her hands up and backing away, "I know that look! That's the look that Fred and George have right before they pull something sneaky. What have you got up your sleeve, Hermione?"

"Something that you're going to love, now come on!" cried Hermione as she grabbed her best friend's arm and dragged her out of the room, the boys watching them go with confusion and slight amusement.

"You know," said Ron lightly, "Hermione's not so bad when she loosens up a bit."

Harry only smiled and shook his head, only imagining what Hermione had in mind that she needed Alex's help.

...

"So remind me how this works again?" Alex asked as she cast the spell on another Galleon she had just finished making and painting gold.

"Every member will have one of these Galleons," said Hermione as she started painting the last one in the pile, "But when Harry touches his and says the date, everyone else's Galleon will grow warm and the date will change. They can keep them in their pockets with their other money and it's going to be lighter than a normal Galleon so they'll know not to spend it by the weight."

"You're brilliant, Hermione!" said Alex as she cast the final spell, "You know, this is kind of like the Death Eater's tattoos."

"That's where I got the idea from," said Hermione sheepishly, "But I thought it best not to have all of us go out and get tattoos of Harry's head or something."

"Good thinking. That would be hard for me to explain to Uncle Monty when I went home," said Alex with a smirk, "Is that all of them then?"

"Yes, there're twenty-nine of us," said Hermione proudly.

"Thirty actually," said Alex, "Dean Thomas came up to me when I was in the library the other day and asked to join. I believe his signature is on there."

"Oh yeah, right here below Zacharias Smith," said Hermione with a frown, "He's a moron. I just hope that he takes this seriously."

Alex shook her head and someone tapped her shoulder. She turned to find a little first year boy looking shyly at her.

"Hello," said Alex kindly, "What's up?"

"There's someone waiting outside for you," the boy said quietly, "They told me to tell you that they wish to talk to you whenever you're ready. They're down the corridor, make a left, and they're in the first classroom on the right."

"Thanks buddy," said Alex, stretching as she stood up, "Can you tell me who it is or is it a mystery?"

"I'm not supposed to say," the boy said, "They gave me a whole Galleon to make sure I didn't give you anymore information than what I just told you."

"All right then, run along now and put that Galleon in a safe place," Alex chuckled and the boy smiled, dashing up the boys' staircase. "I'll be back Hermione."

"Who is it though?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Dunno," said Alex with a shrug. She had a vague idea but it was better to play dumb.

Alex left through the portrait hole and went down the corridor, made a left, and opened the first door on the right. There was no one in there so she walked in.

"Hello?" she called out, "A little boy said you gave him a Galleon to tell me you wanted to see me."

Suddenly, strong arms grabbed her around her waist and spun her around. Alex let out a cry of shock and the arms let her go. She spun around to find a smiling Draco Malfoy. She let out a happy sigh and rolled her eyes.

"You're so immature!" she said with a laugh, punching him lightly in the arm, "What was that all about anyway? Why can't you just greet someone normally like every other guy does?"

"Because then I'd be normal and you wouldn't like that," he said with a wink, "And anyway, you know you like a guy who's a little immature. We're a lot more fun than those serious guys."

"Oh ha, ha," said Alex sarcastically but she laughed all the same, "Now what's up anyway?"

"So I talked to Umbridge-"

"You poor soul!"

"-and she agreed to give us permission to work on potions," finished Draco.

"What's the catch?" Alex asked suspiciously. She didn't trust that woman at all.

"No catch," said Draco, still smiling, "She said as long as the potions were legal, she has no problem with us working together. She trusts me because she thinks I'm like my father."

"Well, I guess your dad did come in handy after all," said Alex with a smile.

"Yeah, but she wasn't going to let me work with you though," Draco said, still grinning, "She was going on about thinking you were in some secret organization that was teaching others defensive magic. Then she started ranting about Sirius Black being in your Gryffindor fireplace! Merlin, she's really gone off her rocker, huh?"

"Yeah…completely whacked-up," said Alex, but her insides had turned to ice. How was she getting her information? Did she know anything about her and Sirius being related? No, she couldn't. Only Order members and Wormtail knew and they wouldn't, or couldn't, tell.

"You okay there, Alex?" Draco asked, his head cocked to one side.

"I'm fine," said Alex with a smile, "Thanks Draco. So I'll see you later then?"

"No problem," he said and strode over to her, holding her close. He whispered, "Be careful, Alex. Umbridge obviously doesn't like you so don't give her a reason to expel you. If you were to get expelled…I'd probably drop out."

"Don't be so dramatic, Draco!" Alex exclaimed, blushing brilliantly, "I'm not going to be expelled and even if I did, it's not worth you dropping out over."

"But it's true," Draco continued in a soft voice, "Hogwarts without you has no life, no meaning, no purpose. You make this place shine."

Alex smiled at this but was shocked by this show of emotion. It seemed to come from somewhere deep inside of him and it made her happy to know that was how he felt.

"Well...thank you, Draco," she said after a moment and smiled softly, "You're a good friend, you know that?"

"I try, Alex. I really do. You know that I'm always on your side," he replied, patting her on the shoulder and added with the infamous Malfoy smirk, "Even against crazy High Inquisitors."

Alex let out a bark of laughter and bumped his arm with her shoulder lightly. Draco slipped an arm around her shoulders and they sat there, just the two of them, chatting about lighter topics such as the upcoming Quidditch games and the amount of homework that they had. And for that moment, Alex forgot about the darkening world around her and just enjoyed acting like a normal teenager. It was one of those rare moments that didn't happen often enough for her.

...

That Saturday, the four Gryffindors were waiting in the Room of Requirement, as Hermione had said it was called when she looked it up in Hogwarts: A History. Soon, everyone was gathered and waiting for either Harry or Alex to speak.

"Well," said Alex, clapping her hands together, "I see you all figured out how your Galleons work. Please don't spend them because Hermione and I worked hours on making them and putting the spells on. If you do spend them, I'll have to take you out. Any questions?" Alex looked around and no one raised their hands. They all either looked taken aback by her frankness or, in the case of the Gryffindors that knew her well, were too busy holding back their laughter. "No? Good, now I think we should think of a name for this group. Any ideas?"

"What about the Fighting Umbridge club?" suggested Fred.

"Otherwise known as the F.U. club!" said George.

"Tempting," said Hermione without any trace of humor in her voice, "But can we keep the name clean, if you don't mind?"

"The Defense Association," said Cho, "But we can call it the D.A for short. That way, no one will know what it is."

"I like the D.A," said Ginny, "But why don't we call it Dumbledore's Army instead? After all, isn't that what Fudge is the most afraid of? That Dumbledore's building up an army to take down the Ministry?"

"I like it," said Stevie suddenly and everyone turned in shock. Stevie hardly ever spoke and never with the look of eager fire in her eyes, "If Fudge wants an army, let's give him one!"

"All in favor of the name Dumbledore's Army," said Hermione happily, "Raise your hands!"

Every hand but Cho's friend and Zacharias' hand went into the air. They watched as Hermione went to a bulletin board and tacked the list on it. She wrote in capital letters, 'DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY'.

"Then let us be the first to welcome you-" said Alex.

"-to the first of many meetings-" said Hermione.

"-until Umbridge learns or we reveal ourselves-" said Ron.

"-of Dumbledore's Army!" finished Harry.

The entire room cheered loudly, Fred and George leading them in whistles and shouts of approval.

"So…shall we start with disarming spells then?" Harry asked a little nervously and was received with enthusiasm.

_Author's Note: Who here enjoyed this chapter? If you squealed, "MEEEEE!" like a little school girl, tell me why. Was it because there was some Sirius in this chapter? Or did you enjoy Alex and Hermione's bantering? Perhaps you liked seeing a different side of Draco Malfoy?_

_Whatever the case may be, put it in a review so I know what you want to see more of! Even though the story is already written, I can still add scenes to make the chapters longer. And we all know that longer chapters make for happy readers! So if you want to be happy, help me out here!_

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed, added me to their favorites, and/or put me on alert. It's great to know that I have such loyal fans who continue to support me! I want to wish you all a very Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, and Happy Kwanzaa, depending on what you celebrate! Enjoy the holidays and I will see you all before the new year! :D_


	16. Chapter 15 When One Door Closes

_Author's Note: I only own plot points and characters that you don't recognize. Sorry to disappoint!_

Chapter 15 When A Door Closes, Shouldn't Another One Open?

"All right then," said Harry once everyone was quiet enough, "Now this spell is easy I know, but it's saved my arse on several occasions. You just flick you wand like this," he gave it a flick and said, "_Expelliarmus!_" loudly. Alex was standing in front of him and her wand soared above their heads and was caught deftly by Harry.

"So if everyone could pair up," said Alex as she held out her hands and her wand came soaring back to her, causing a lot of shocked faces, "We can get started."

When everyone had paired up, Stevie and Neville were the only ones left. Alex went with Stevie while Harry went with Neville. Stevie was staring off into space and looked upset when Alex came over and threw her a comforting smile.

"What's wrong?" asked Alex kindly.

"I've…I've, um, never disarmed anyone before," the American girl said shyly.

"That's fine," Alex said, "It's a good thing you're here then. I'll help you, don't worry about a thing. Now, point your wand at me…good, just a little higher."

Alex coached the new girl through the steps until she knew them all by heart. It wasn't that Stevie wasn't smart, she was just too shy to get the full meaning behind the spell.

"That's the thing about defensive magic," said Alex as she gave Stevie her wand back after showing her the spell again, "You have to mean it for it to work as well as it should. So, try again and this time, pretend I'm a Death Eater who's about to kill you. Or someone you want to defend yourself from. Don't worry, you won't hurt me."

So Stevie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. After a moment, she snapped her eyes open, raised her wand, and cried out, "_Expelliarmus!_" in a loud and forceful voice. Alex's wand soared into the air and a stunned Stevie caught it.

"You did it!" said Alex joyfully.

"Yeah, I really did!" Stevie said, smiling and jumping up and down, "Thank you!" she said again and again.

Alex let Stevie pair up with Neville so she and Harry could walk around and help others. Alex found herself having to go over to the Ravenclaw boys area at least ten times because they kept calling her back, saying they were confused.

"Oh yeah," she said after the tenth time, "You all seemed _really_ confused. Maybe I'm not explaining it right, I'll get Harry to help you three."

"No, you're doing fine," said Terry Boot quickly, "Just show me the wand movement again."

"I'll let Harry show you," said Alex, unable to hide a small smile because as she walked away, she heard Anthony Goldstein whisper angrily, "Nice going Terry!".

Finally, it was time for everyone to go back to their common rooms. As the Ravenclaw boys were leaving, Anthony smiled at her and waved. She just shook her head and chuckled. Boys were so strange.

...

Besides D.A meetings, which they couldn't make regular due to the different schedules, Harry and Ron were training for their next Quidditch match. Alex and Hermione would spend their evenings outside with the boys watching their practices, unless the weather was really bad. Alex thought Ron was a pretty good Keeper, but he lacked the confidence in himself to be great. She knew that if he could get a boost, he would be an amazing Keeper.

It also didn't help that the Slytherin Quidditch team kept using the field to practice so much that the other Houses didn't get to use the field at all. Also, the Slytherins would sit in on Gryffindor practices, supposedly waiting for the field, and shout out insults. When they realized that Ron took them to heart, they would go for him more. They even made up a song about him. Alex was absolutely furious with the whole lot of them, including Draco, and refused to even look at a Slytherin. During her lessons with Draco, she refused to speak to him and left as soon as they were finished.

Finally, the day of the match came. It was Slytherin versus Gryffindor and Ron had the old pre-match nerves. He didn't eat anything, although he was notorious for shoving as much food into his mouth as humanly possible, and Hermione looked worried.

"Ron," she said kindly, "You'll be fine! You've done great in all your practices!"

"Oh yeah?" he asked darkly, "What about last night when I missed the goal because of that stupid song?"

"You can't let that get to you, Ron," continued Hermione, placing a hand on his shoulder, "And that was only once out of the entire practice."

Ron just grumbled into his untouched porridge and left quickly when Angelina told the team to head off. Hermione watched them go and sighed. Alex stood up and they went to find a good spot in the stands. She could feel the tension among the crowd. No one wanted Slytherin to do well because no one wanted them to regain the Quidditch Cup.

The team members came out of the locker rooms and everyone cheered. Lee Jordan, the commentator, was using his magically magnified voice to introduce the players.

"GOOD MORNING HOGWARTS AND WELCOME TO THE FIRST QUIDDITCH MATCH OF THE SEASON!" Lee shouted and this resulted in the crowds cheering some more. "WE HAVE ON THE GRYFFINDOR TEAM JOHNSON, SPINNET, BELL, WEASLEY, WEASLEY, POTTER, AND, THE NEW KEEPER, WEASLEY! THAT'S RON WEASLEY BY THE WAY, IN CASE YOU'RE CONFUSED BY ALL THE WEASLEY'S!"

The Gryffindors cheered loudly and Alex let out a series of earsplitting whistles.

"AND WE HAVE SLYTHERINS," said Lee in a bored voice, "THOUGH IT SEEMS THIS YEAR, THEY WENT FOR MORE BRAWN THAN BRAINS. JUST LOOK AT THE LINE-UP WE'VE GOT HERE!"

"Jordan!" McGonagall said warningly.

"SORRY PROFESSOR!" he said insincerely, "ANYWAY, WE'VE GOT MONTAGUE, WARRINGTON, PUCEY, CRABBE, GOYLE, MALFOY, AND BLETCHLEY. I MEAN, JUST LOOK AT THOSE TWO NEW BEATERS, DO THEY EVEN KNOW WHICH END IS THE TAIL?"

"Jordon, just commentate!" McGonagall said angrily.

The Quaffle was released and the game began. Alex watched as Ron let in four goals. With each goal Slytherin scored, their song got louder and louder until Alex could hear it all.

_Weasley cannot save a thing,_

_He cannot block a single ring,_

_That's why Slytherins all sing;_

_Weasley is our King._

_Weasley was born in a bin,_

_He always lets the Quaffle in,_

_Weasley will make sure we win,_

_Weasley is our King._

Alex was shaking with fury as she saw Parkinson stand up and begin conducting the last part of the song.

_Weasley is our King,_

_Weasley is our King,_

_He always lets the Quaffle in,_

_Weasley is our King._

"Fine," said Alex angrily, "If they want a song fight, I'll give them one."

"Alex, what are you-?" Hermione started but Alex ignored her as she stood up and got a beat going. _STOMP, STOMP, CLAP. STOMP, STOMP, CLAP._ Soon, the entire Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff stands were doing it. Then the voices began singing, the ones who knew the song anyway.

"WE WILL, WE WILL ROCK YOU!"

Alex saw Stevie screaming the song at the top of her lungs and showing Neville what to do. They were able to drown out the Slytherins' song and Alex watched as Gryffindor scored a goal.

"THAT'S THE TICKET!" Lee shouted as everyone began cheering, still following the beat, "SLYTHERIN IS LEADING BY THIRTY NOW, COME ON GRYFFINDORS!"

Suddenly, Harry dove hard. Draco went down too but Harry was ahead. He was reaching for a sparkle of gold as every person in the stadium was either singing the Slytherin song or the Queen song. Harry had just closed his fingers around the Snitch when a Bludger came out of nowhere and hit him square in the shoulders. He fell off his broom, luckily only a foot off the ground, and was still holding the Snitch.

The stadium was full of either cheers or boos, but it didn't matter. Gryffindor had made a comeback and had won. Alex pushed past people, holding onto Hermione's robes behind her, and jumped the barrier to the field. All the players were still on the field…but where was Ron? Alex looked and saw a red-head walking into the locker rooms quickly and sighed. It seemed that Ron was going to sulk because he hadn't performed the way he knew that he could. But she would worry about him later, she needed to find Harry. After screaming his name for some time, she found him surrounded by his teammates, still holding the winning Snitch.

"Great job, Harry!" said Alex happily, "How's your back?"

"It'll bruise, but it was all worth it," said Harry with a smile, "Was that 'We Will Rock You' I heard?"

"Yeah," said Hermione breathlessly, "Alex started it to try and drown out the Slytherins so Ron would do better. Where is Ron?"

"He left," said Harry with a frown, "I think he's upset he didn't save any goals."

"Hey Potty!" Everyone turned and saw Parkinson leaning on Draco, smiling evilly, "Did you like our song? Dracey wrote the lyrics, didn't you Dracey Poo?"

"Please excuse me," said Alex loudly, "While I find the nearest garbage bin to throw up in. Oh wait, there's one right in front of me!"

"You think you're so funny, don't you Ratty?" This was Maggie, stepping out from behind the green couple.

Maggie had been in Gryffindor for the last four years and had finally been moved to the House where she had wanted to be. Now she was wearing her school robes with green and silver instead of red and gold. Alex had to admit the colors suited her better, both for her skin tone and her personality.

"We tried to say something about Weasley's mother," said Montague, the Slytherin captain, "But we couldn't find enough words to rhyme with ugly and fat."

Fred and George stiffened but the others held them back.

"Ignore them," Angelina said to the twins, "They're just sore losers."

"We couldn't fit in failure to Wizard-kind either, for his father," added Parkinson.

Alex was taking calming breaths as both Fred and George were frozen, muscles tense and rippling. _Don't let them bother you, don't let them bother you._

"But you like the Weasleys, don't you Potty and Ratty?" Maggie asked with a snigger, "You spend your holidays with them. I guess when you've lived like Muggles for you're whole life, a Weasley house feel just like home."

Seeing red, Alex turned around so she didn't have to look at the Slytherins. She could feel her anger boiling and desperately tried to keep herself under control. If her powers got out of hand...

"Or maybe," said Parkinson, "You can't remember what your mothers smelt like and the Weasleys' house reminds you of it."

Harry, who was holding George back, let go and they both ran at them. Harry punched Draco in the jaw and a fight broke out. It wasn't until someone shouted a spell that sent everyone flying back that it stopped. Alex, who had also been knocked down, stood up and brushed herself off. She watched as Harry and George were sent to McGonagall's office while everyone else struggled to their feet.

"You okay, Hermione?" Alex asked, going over to her best friend and helping her up.

"Yeah, let's just go," said Hermione quietly and Alex nodded. As Alex and Hermione were leaving with the Quidditch team, Parkinson shouted, "YOU FILTHY MUDBLOODS BETTER WATCH OUT!"

"Was that a threat?" Hermione asked coolly, spinning around and glaring icily.

"You bet it was," snarled Parkinson, "So you and Ratty better watch your backs."

"My mother was a witch, you moron," said Alex stiffly, eyes flashing dangerously.

"Who was a Mudblood who married a Muggle," the Slytherin girl snarled, "Which makes you even worse than a Mudblood! We just haven't come up with a good name for your type yet."

The rage bubbled up again and Alex clenched her fists so hard that she felt blood dripping down her fingers. Suddenly, the ground beneath them began to shake slightly. It wasn't enough for anyone to fall over but it was enough to cause the Slytherins to stop smirking and look worried. Alex shut her eyes and took deep breaths, counting to ten. The tremors stopped and she opened her eyes.

"Well," said Alex quietly, "If you call me that name, I would feel honored to be called something that Hermione is because she's a million times smarter than the whole lot of you put together."

She turned on her heel and left to the common room. Hermione knew better than to talk about what happened and Alex was grateful. She had no idea how she did that nor did she really care. She just wanted to be as far away from the Slytherins and their bad vibes. However, the mood in there wasn't any better. Fred, George, and Harry were all sitting on the floor, looking as though their very souls had been sucked out.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked.

"We've been banned from playing Quidditch," said George in a hollow voice.

"Umbridge banned us because of our _dreadful tempers_," said Harry, "And she banned Fred because he would've attacked those Slytherins if you all hadn't been holding him back."

"But…but…" Hermione struggled to find words.

"It's not fair?" Alex suggested and sighed, "Hermione, nothing about her is fair. What did McGonagall do about it?"

"She was telling Umbridge it was none of her business getting involved with our punishment," said George, "But that bat pulled out another educational decree that said the High Inquisitor will have power over punishments, sanctions, and removal of privileges over Hogwarts students."

"Don't forget the power to change the punishments, sanctions, and removal of privileges that teachers make," Harry added gloomily.

"I'm beginning to hate these decrees more and more," said Alex as she flopped herself into an arm chair and looked over her hands. There were four small half-moon shaped cuts into her palms from where her nails had dug into her skin.

"This is all my fault," Ron said, who Alex had only noticed was there, "If I wasn't so horrible at Quidditch, the Slytherins wouldn't have made up that song and gotten you all angry. I'm going to resign in the morning."

"Oh no you don't!" said Fred angrily.

"Listen Ron," said George fiercely, "If you resign, then we'll have no Keeper as well as no Beaters or Seeker!"

"And you're not horrible," said Harry, "Look, I'll help you train. It's the least I can do for the team now that I'm banned."

Ron sighed but agreed nonetheless. Eventually, all the guys went up to sleep but Alex sat by the fire, staring into the leaping flames as though they would have all the answers. Finally, Hermione got off the floor and sat on the arm of Alex's chair.

"You know that it was you that made the ground shake, don't you Alex?" she whispered. When Alex nodded, she continued, "You can't let a bunch of Slytherins get to you like that. Imagine if you weren't able to control yourself. You could've killed someone!"

"And then they would've gotten what they deserved," Alex growled and added after Hermione gasped, "Hermione, they insulted all of my friends in the worse possible way! They have been nothing but horrid to us since we first arrived here. Okay, so maybe they don't deserve to die but they do deserve to be punished. That even you can't deny."

"I agree that those Slytherins are heartless, immoral fiends," said Hermione and Alex smirked at her too kind and clean version of what she was thinking, "But that doesn't give you the excuse to blow your lid off at them. Alex, Dumbledore thinks that these gifts you have are important, as well as learning to control them. He must know how dangerous you could be if you don't control yourself."

"I try to!" cried Alex, rising to her feet and hands flying as she talked, "I really tried to stay calm while those bastards said those things but it isn't easy to hear people talk shit about your friends, people who are practically your family! Hermione, you're the sister I never had, you know that! The fact that they call you that horrible name and Draco..."

Her voice caught and she turned around, crossing her arms across her chest. Draco had been there the entire time, heard what his friends were saying about her and her friends. He couldn't even look her in the eye! He just stood there and watched it all unfold. And the fact that he came up with the lyrics to the song that started it all made Alex want to throw up, it was so sickening. She understood that Draco had to act a certain way not to arouse suspicion but he didn't need to do such a good job of it.

"Oh Alex," her friend said sadly, coming over and placing a hand on her shoulder, "I know that Malfoy is your friend and I respect your decision. He hasn't been nasty to us in a while and I'm assuming that he's growing up while being around you. But you have to remember that he's a Slytherin for a reason. Just be careful, okay? You're the sister I never had as well and I don't want to see you get hurt."

Alex nodded, turned, and gave Hermione a hug. They stood there for a moment and then went up to their dormitory arm-in-arm, silently comforting each other in the way only sisters know how.

...

The castle mood was a grim one. Everyone had heard about the fight and the banning, as well as seen the new decree posted all over the school. Luckily no rumors were flying about the tremors. Apparently the Slytherins agreed that it was probably Hagrid walking nearby that made the ground shake.

Alex was still completely ignoring Draco and had even missed their Potions meeting on account of "being sick". She had to answer to Snape during a Potions lesson but she didn't care. If Draco didn't know she was angry at him before, he sure as hell knew now.

Angelina was having new try-outs later that week and Alex kept her nose clean so as not to miss them. She had felt bad about wanting to take her friends' places and had even asked them if it was all right if she tried out.

"Of course it's all right, Alex!" said George.

"You'll be great!" said Fred with a smile, "Be sure to hit a few Slytherins for us when you make the team."

"I'm not even sure I'll get in," Alex mumbled, her face turning red with embarrassment.

"Not sure you'll even get in?" Harry cried and laughed, "Alex, don't you remember how good you were in your third year?"

"But we lost the-"

"Only because of those dementors!" Harry interrupted, "Trust me, Angelina remembers how well you did. You'll make the team."

Yet even with her friends support, Alex was still shaking with nerves when the day of the tryouts came around. She had to use a school broom because Fred, George, and Harry's broom were locked up in Umbridge's office.

"Okay everyone!" Angelina shouted to the crowd of people, "Those who want to be Beaters, wait off to the side. Those who want to be Seekers, mount your brooms and wait for my whistle. Once I blow the whistle, you're gonna fly around the stadium ten times. The one who finishes first wins the spot. Ready…set…GO!"

She blew the whistle and everyone shot up into the air. Alex watched as a dot of red zoomed in and out of peoples' legs to the front. It was Ginny! She watched in amazement as the fourth year Gryffindor led the way for the last two laps. When she finished first, she dove down and smiled modestly as Angelina handed her the team robes.

"Now for the Beaters," Angelina said, "We're going to send five Bludgers at you. The two who hit the most and get them through these hoops will be our Beaters. So…who wants to go first?"

Alex watched as all the students lined up and began the trial. Every one of them was abysmal and Angelina was looking worried and annoyed. Finally, she got so frustrated when a little first year boy didn't hit a single one.

"All right listen up!" she shouted and everyone drew back a little, "If you're here just to test your Quidditch skills for the first time, get the hell out of here! Get it? Got it? Good!"

At least twenty people groaned and left. Finally, it was Alex's turn. She put her leg over the broom, pushed off hard, and held her Beater's bat aloft.

"Ready Alex?" Katie Bell shouted from below.

"Yup!" said Alex with as much calm as she could muster.

One at a time, the five Bludgers were released. Every single one of them went through their hoops. Alex was smiling with relief when she landed on the ground.

"Nice show, Alex," Alicia whispered.

The last person was a boy in seventh year with broad shoulders and a handsome face. He too got all his Bludgers into their hoops. Angelina handed them their robes as well.

"Great job, Alex!" said Ginny, running over and hugging her friend, "That was absolutely amazing! You're almost as good as Fred and George."

"I wouldn't go that far," said Alex, feeling her face get warm. She turned to the other new Beater and smiled warmly, saying, "I'm Alex by the way, Alex Ratcliff. I guess we're teammates now, huh?"

"Yes, I suppose we are," he said, looking Alex up and down for a moment before shaking her hand, "I'm Brian McHughes. Well, I'll see you two later."

Alex watched him go with a slight frown but shrugged. She supposed that he was just shy around strangers and wanted to go tell his friends that he made the team. She and Ginny quickly changed into their regular robes and went up to the common room. They had made the other Gryffindor teammates promise not to say who they chose. Alex and Ginny had hidden their robes behind their backs when they entered, Alex making them float behind them.

"Well?" all their friends asked together.

Alex kept a straight face and shrugged. Hermione looked at Ginny, who did the same thing, and looked sad.

"Don't worry," she said, "There's always next year, what with the Chasers and Beaters leaving. And it's just a sport anyway, right?"

"What make you all think we didn't get it?" Ginny asked, moving aside to reveal her own robes.

"I don't remember ever saying we didn't make it, do you Ginny?" Alex asked, showing her robes too.

Suddenly, both Alex and Ginny were enveloped into backbreaking hugs. Fred, George, Lee, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had run at them all together and were trying to congratulate them. It was several minutes before both girls were able to breathe fresh air.

"I'm so happy for you two," said Harry with a smile.

"I just wish I could be on the team without you being banned," said Ginny, "But it'll be yours next year. I'm just the filler."

"But I'm banned!" said Harry.

"Only while Umbridge is around," said Ginny with raised eyebrows, "And I don't think she'll be around long."

"Why do you say that?" Alex asked with a frown.

"The job's cursed, remember?" said Ginny with a chuckle. The others laughed merrily, glad for a reason to be happy.

_Author's Note: Happy 2012 everyone! I hope that you all had a lovely New Year and are excited for 2012. So what did you think of the first chapter of the new year? Like it? Hate it? Love it so much that you would marry it? Okay, maybe not that but you get the idea. :P_

_I would love to know what you all thought of this chapter. Did you enjoy Alex and Hermione's little heart-to-heart session in the common room? What about Alex officially on the Quidditch team? If there was anything else that you really enjoyed, please let me know!_

_Thank you to all my fans for reviewing, alerting, and adding me to their favorites. As always, you're support means the world to me and I look forward to another year of writing for my fans. :D_


	17. Chapter 16 Tension Between Houses

_Author's Note: I wish I owned everything because then I'd be one of the richest women in England._

Chapter 16 Tension Between Houses Heightens

Alex and Ginny began Quidditch practices every evening. It gave Alex an outlet that she never had before. Now she could let out all her anger on the Bludger without hurting others by jinxing them into the next century. This was great seeing as Draco had taken to either following her around or trying to start up conversations. Thank Merlin for Hermione during Arithmancy, who would always give Draco the death stare when he opened his mouth.

One evening, practice was cut short because Angelina said they were doing a great job. Alex was throwing on her jeans and sweatshirt when Ginny came back in.

"Hey Alex," Ginny said with a deep frown on her face, "There's a pile of dragon-droppings outside who wants to talk to you. Shall I tell him to piss off and to mind his own business?"

"You mean Draco?" asked Alex and Ginny nodded, "Just tell him I'm showering and I'll be out in a half an hour."

"So you want to talk with him?" Ginny asked.

"Who said I'd talk to him?" said Alex with raised eyebrows and Ginny nodded with understanding, smirking slightly.

So Ginny left and Alex went into the main locker room to hang her robes in the locker. She saw Brian folding his padding into his locker. He looked up and she smiled.

"Hey, you're really good out there," she said.

"Thanks," he said, "I've been training with my father since I was able to walk. Where did you learn how to fly?"

"Well, my mother was a really good Beater in her day," said Alex, "But I never learned how to fly until I came here. My guardian works in the Magical Games and Sports Department in the Ministry, so I learned all the rules from him."

They talked about their favorite Quidditch teams until they were ready to leave. Brian offered to walk up with her but Alex said no, but thanks.

"I just have to finish up a little in here."

"I'll wait for you if you want me to," Brian said.

"Oh…really, it's fine," said Alex, feeling her face go warm, "I'm good."

Shrugging, Brian left and Alex waited a few seconds. Then she turned the knob on her locket to the right and became invisible. Quietly, she opened the locker room door and went out into the cold winter air. It was already the middle of November and the ground was frozen solid with frost on the grass. She tried to walk as quietly as she could, because she had a feeling that Draco would be waiting for her somewhere. She didn't want to talk to him about what had happened at the match. She knew it wasn't his fault that Harry and the Weasley twins had been banned, but she felt he had contributed with the song.

She felt a hand on her back and started, turning on her heel in alarm with her wand raised. Draco was right behind her, staring just to the left of her face. He looked weary and sorrowful.

"Alex," he whispered, "Please talk to me."

He looked so lost and confused that Alex felt sorry for him. Sighing and cursing her weak conscience, she turned the locket knob to the left and appeared out of thin air before the Slytherin.

"How did you know where I was?" she asked suspiciously.

"I saw where the grass bent underneath your feet," said Draco with a small smile, "You may be light, but not light enough to walk on air, Alex."

"Fine then, what do you want?"

"Why have you been ignoring me?" Draco asked, "Why didn't you come to our last Potions' evening? Did I do something to you that made you angry?"

"Nothing to me, no," said Alex stiffly.

"Then what's wrong?"

"Three of our players are banned from the Quidditch team because of your stupid song and you're asking me what's wrong?" Alex asked angrily, "Which part did you come up with, Draco? Was it the one about Ron not saving any goals? About him making sure Slytherin wins the match? Or maybe it was the part about him being born in a bin? Those people are my friends! You may not like the Weasleys but you could at least respect them because of their relationship with me. What you wrote was heartless and low, lower than I ever expected from you, Draco Malfoy."

"Alex, I didn't write any of that! It was all Montague and Maggie and Pansy!"

"Not according to your snot-nosed girlfriend!" said Alex furiously, "She said you helped write it!"

"Yeah, the last part you could say I wrote, but I only copied what the others said above," said Draco desperately, "Look Alex, it wasn't my idea for the song, all right? Don't make me be accountable for what my Housemates come up with because I'm not like them! Didn't you notice how I didn't say anything when the others were jeering at the Weasley's family? I didn't even fight back when one of them punched me in the jaw! Trust me, that didn't go over very well when we got back to the common room!"

"I'm surprised your little leech of a girlfriend didn't try to defend you," Alex muttered darkly, looking at her feet.

"Even she turned on me. But Alex, listen to me closely," he said slowly and deliberately as he put his hands on her shoulders, "Pansy…is _NOT_…my girlfriend. She may think she is, but she's not even close. So don't get so jealous every time she comes up in the conversation."

"Jealous?" said Alex, her eyes flashing dangerously as her head snapped up, "Why would I be jealous of that pig-faced, pot-bellied, daughter of a squid?"

"Oh yes," said Draco sarcastically with a chuckle, moving his arms down to take her hands, "You're not jealous at all."

Alex tried to keep a straight face but broke down into a laugh. Draco grinned as well until Alex's laughter died and she shook her head.

"I'm not jealous, I just can't stand people who have no respect for others," said Alex, "I'm sorry that I treated you so badly over the last week or so. It's just that the Weasleys and Hermione are practically my family and hearing those Slytherins say those things made me so angry. I grouped you in with them and it wasn't fair."

"You had every right to be angry with me," replied Draco calmly, "I may not have said anything that they didn't already say but I also didn't stop them. You're my friend and they were hurting you. I should have said something-"

"And what? Have Umbridge get suspicious? No Draco, you need to act like the git that they think you are. Now I know that no matter what the others say or do, you're always on my side."

Draco looked like he was going to argue but merely sighed and nodded. Alex grinned and put an arm around his shoulder as they walked up to the castle together. About half way there, Draco stopped and turned to face Alex with a look of sudden realization.

"It was _you_ that made the ground tremble, wasn't it?" he asked in a hushed whisper, "You were so angry that you lost control!"

"Well...yeah," said Alex, "Wasn't it kind of obvious? What did you think happened?"

"We figured that we had imagined the tremors. It was so slight that we just brushed it off. But if you did that..." Draco said but stopped as his voice died away. After a moment, he continued, "Mostly when magic isn't controlled, things will fly around or shatter into pieces. I've never heard of someone making the ground shake. You must have been really angry."

Alex was about to deny that and blame her powers for it but she stopped herself. The less people who knew about her gifts, the better off things were, even if that meant lying to her best friend. So instead, she said, "Like I said, they're practically my family. And being a Gryffindor, I'm fiercely loyal to those I care about."

"I'm so sorry, Alex," he said quietly, "I promise to make it up to you, I swear."

"Tell you what, Draco. If you treat me to hot chocolate in the kitchens, we can call it a deal," said Alex with a sly grin. Draco nodded with a grin and slung an arm over Alex's shoulder as they continued their walk, laughing and talking the entire way and both glad that everything was back to the way it should be.

...

Because of Alex's Quidditch practices, she had to cancel her lessons with Snape on Thursday evenings and reschedule them for the weekend. She chose Sunday afternoons because she didn't want to ruin her weekend with the lessons. Snape was not very willing to move but eventually gave in. Alex believed McGonagall had something to say because just before Alex arrived into his office one evening, the Head of Gryffindor was coming out looking satisfied with something.

Seeing as her schedule was already full, she had no idea how she managed to get all her work done. But she did and was still doing very well in all her subjects. However, finding time for the D.A meetings was another story. Hermione was in charge of the scheduling and was getting rather annoyed with all the Quidditch practices.

"Oh honestly," she said one evening as she slammed a time table onto the desk, "Which is more important: a sport that takes practically no skill whatsoever, or learning how to fight what's outside these very walls?"

"Um…can you give us a minute to think about it?" asked Ron, looking up from his book,_ Quidditch Through the Ages_, that Harry had lent him. Hermione gave him a glower and he mumbled, "Sorry, just kidding," and returned to his book.

But however Hermione managed it, they were having meetings at least four times a month. Alex watched with pride as everyone was improving on their spells. Even Neville could stun people without causing harm to himself or those within the general vicinity. Alex noticed that Stevie and Neville had become good friends and she was glad. Neville was a good person and had been unfortunate when it came to having friends. And it seemed that Stevie was glad to be rid of Parvati and Lavender because the American was always with the Gryffindor boy whenever Alex saw her. Neville introduced Stevie to more of the Gryffindors and Alex was glad to see the usually shy girl interacting with others.

One evening, Alex, Hermione, Harry, and Ron got back from a D.A meeting just as the curfew bell tolled.

"Made it!" said Ron happily.

"Just by the skin on our teeth though," said Hermione.

"I didn't know there was skin on our teeth," said Ron, rubbing a finger over his front teeth.

While Hermione was trying to explain to Ron it was just an expression, something outside caught Alex's eye.

"So why do you say it if it isn't really there?" Ron asked, looking extremely confused.

"Because Ron," said Hermione with forced calm, "It's only a-"

"Hagrid's back!" said Alex suddenly, a huge grin across her face.

"WHAT?"

The other three ran to the window and looked out. The lights were on in Hagrid's cabin, which had been dark since they arrived a little less than three months ago, as the first flakes of winter snow began to fall. The boys ran to their dormitory while the girls waited, pulling out their Invisibility Necklaces. Once the boys were under the cloak, they set off quickly and quietly. They reached Hagrid's door and Alex knocked. She heard Hagrid's boarhound Fang calling out.

"_MEAT! I smell chicken…and lamb…and beef…and pork…and-_"

But someone opened the door and Alex opened her mouth in horror. Hermione let out a small scream while the boys backed away.

"Shh!" the tall, broad man said, "Keep it down! Is tha' you four?"

Alex knew it was Hagrid's voice, but the gigantic man before them didn't look like their Hagrid at all. Sure, he had the wild, uncombed black hair and beard that their friend had, but his face was so bruised and cut that there were no normal skin tones on him. His hands had scratches all over them as Hagrid's black eyes shone with happiness.

"Hagrid?" Hermione whispered, "What-?"

"Come inside and I'll tell yeh everythin'. I should'a known yeh'd 'ave come ta see me. I've only just got back so sorry 'bout the mess."

Alex saw Hagrid's multi-fur jacket hanging on the back of a chair, but that was the only indication he had just arrived. In fact, the place was cleaner than Alex had seen in a long time. The four Gryffindors sat at the table while Hagrid put on a kettle. Once everyone had a nice, steaming mug of tea and a rock cake (which no one wanted to eat but did so out of politeness), they looked at their large friend eagerly.

"Where were you, Hagrid?" Alex asked, "Merlin did we miss you so much!"

"How did you get those awful bruises?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"It's nuthin'," said Hagrid as he grabbed a piece of steak, that was bleeding green liquid, and slapped it to his face. He let out a sigh of content and continued, "And if it was, I wouldn't tell yeh."

"Why not?" Ron asked, "Come on Hagrid, something must've attacked you! You know we'll find out what it is anyway, so just make it easier and tell us!"

"Hagrid," Hermione said quietly, "Did giants attack you?"

The steak fell out of Hagrid's hands and onto his lap where Fang ate it up eagerly. Hagrid didn't seem to notice and was spluttering incoherently.

"She guessed Hagrid," said Alex with raised eyebrows, "I mean, who else is big enough and strong enough to have done that to you? It couldn't have been any human anyway."

"Look, you can tell us about the giant attacks," said Ron, "And Harry'll tell you about the dementor attacks and Alex about someone attacking her owl."

Hagrid, who was taking a sip of his tea, sprayed it all over them.

"Dementors? Monty's hurt? What the bloody hell's been happenin' while I've been gone?"

"We'll tell you our stories if you tell us yours," said Alex as she wiped the tea off of her face.

Hagrid sighed and grabbed another steak, seeing as Fang had eaten his other one in less than a second.

"Well, we were travelin' ta the mountains, that's where they live yeh know," said Hagrid.

"We?" Ron asked.

"Olympe an' me," said Hagrid and a dreamy sort of smile came across his face. Alex knew immediately who he was talking about. Madame Maxime was the only woman Alex had ever known to make Hagrid forget where he was or what he was doing.

"Hagrid!" Harry said, snapping the half-giant back to reality, "You were going to the mountains…"

"Ah righ'" said Hagrid, his face flushing under his already colorful bruises, "It took us a couple o' months because we was bein' followed."

"By who?" Harry asked.

"Why the Ministry o' course!" said Hagrid, "They've been keepin' an eye on Dumbledore an' they know I'm real close ta him. So we couldn't use magic, otherwise they would'a known what we were up ta. An' I didn't because I'm not supposed ta be usin' it anyway an' they'd be lookin' for a reason ta bring me back an' interrogate me."

Alex let out a stream of quiet swear words that caused Hermione to give her a warning look. The Ministry was too busy watching Dumbledore to realize that Voldemort was growing stronger right under their noses.

"We traveled an' eventually managed ta shake the Ministry off. We chanced a bit o' magic an' got ta the mountains where they live. After tha' we couldn't use any more magic, partly because giants are scared of it an' partly because Dumbledore thought You-Know-Who would be tryin' ta get the giants on his side."

"No!" Hermione whispered, "Would he really?"

"Sure!" said Hagrid, "He did last time. But anyway, we found 'em an', when there was daylight, we went down ta see 'em."

"You mean, that was it?" Alex asked with raised eyebrows, sounding awestruck, "You just went down to where ten foot giants were all willy-nilly even though they could've crushed you?"

"They're twenty feet actually," said Hagrid, "But Dumbledore told us how ta approach 'em by givin' the chief, the Gurg, a gift. He was the biggest one there, must've been 'bout twenty-five feet tall. So we held the gift up high an' went into the valley an' presented 'im with a branch o' Gubraithian fire. He didn't speak English so he got someone to translate. Once he knew what it was, he loved it!"

"What's a branch of-?" Ron started.

"It's everlasting fire," said Alex exasperatedly, "Come on Ron, you and Harry wrote an essay on this last week."

"After he saw what it was," said Hagrid over Ron's retort, "He listened ta what we had ta say. He seemed int'rested because he had heard o' Dumbledore an' how he worked against those who wanted ta kill the last giants. We promised ta come back the next day with another gift."

"Hagrid," said Hermione interestedly, "How many giants are there?"

"Oh…'bout seventy or eighty," said Hagrid with a sigh, "Wizards helped o' course, but giants aren't meant ta be livin' in groups like they are now. They start killin' each other. But I'll get to tha' later. The next day, we presented the Gurg with a goblin-made battle helmet and talked to 'im. He listened and seemed ta like what we were sayin'. We thought we was makin' real progress but…tha' evenin', it went bad fer us."

"What do you mean, Hagrid?" Hermione asked, looking worried.

"Well, I told yeh how giants aren't meant ta be livin' in groups," said Hagrid with a sigh, "That evenin', there was a brawl. Went on fer hours it did, the noise was horrible! When the sun came up, the snow was scarlet an' the ol' Gurg's head was on a spike."

Alex's face went pale. Ron looked like he was going to throw up and Hermione's hands went up to her mouth. Harry took a deep breath.

"So…so you had to go to the other Gurg, right?" he asked, his lips dry.

"Yeah," said Hagrid heavily, "We went with another gift but he had his men hangin' me upside-down within seconds."

"Oh no," said Hermione, horrified, "How did you get out of that?"

"Olympe did some of the fastest wand-work I've ever seen," said Hagrid, "She hit 'em both an' they dropped me quick, but we was in trouble then 'cause we used magic against 'em. We ran back ta our mountain hide-out an' had ta think, 'cause we hadn't expected this at all. An' what with the Death Eaters 'round, we had to be careful."

"Death Eaters!" Alex said quickly, "Who? Which ones?" She had remembered all of those who had been there that evening in the graveyard.

"McNair," said Hagrid darkly, "The bloke who tried ta get Buckbeak killed. Anyway, we found some giants hidin' out in the caves 'cause they didn't like the new Gurg. We had 'bout six or seven convinced after we fixed up their wounds."

"That's awesome!" said Harry eagerly, "So, when are they coming? Are they going to help us fight Voldemort?"

Hagrid and Ron shuddered but Alex was frowning.

"What did you mean you "had" them convinced?" she asked slowly.

"The caves were raided," said Hagrid heavily, "The new Gurg didn't want nuthin' gettin' in his way. The ones who survived didn' want nuthin' more ta do with us. So none'll be with us in the fight, but we sent the message like Dumbledore told us ta do. Maybe, when a new Gurg comes, he'll remember our message and join our side."

Silence fell for a while and Alex looked outside. Snow was still falling, though harder now. Fang was drooling all over Harry's robes, but Harry didn't seem to notice.

"Hagrid," he asked carefully, "While you were there, did you…I mean was your…did you see your mother there?"

Alex looked warily at Hagrid. She remembered when Rita Skeeter wrote that article about his mother being a giant and his father a wizard. It had really affected him.

"No, she died years ago," he grunted, "They told me."

"I'm sorry, Hagrid," said Alex, putting a hand on his large arm.

"No need ta be," said Hagrid stiffly, "Don' remember her much, she left so long ago. Wasn' a great mother, was she?"

Silence fell again and Alex looked at the boys, jerking her head at Hagrid so they would change the subject.

"But Hagrid," Ron asked swiftly, "You didn't tell us how you got those bruises and cuts. They look pretty recent."

"Or why you're so late," said Harry, "I mean, if it took you about two months to get there, you stayed there about a month, and it took two months to get back, you should've been back around October. It's the beginning of December!"

"Did something attack you along the way, Hagrid?" Ron asked.

"Nuthin' attacked me!" said Hagrid irritably as he set down his cup with a loud thud, "I-"

But he was cut off by a sudden loud rapping at his door. Alex closed her eyes and used her animal powers to see through a couple sparrows flying to their nest in the thatching of Hagrid's roof. She saw a short, squat woman in pink with a clipboard.

"It's her!" hissed Alex quietly, "Quick boys, take the mugs and go under the cloak. Hermione, come over here with me. Hagrid, we weren't here, got it?"

Hagrid nodded as Fang's barking got louder and more ferocious. He could sense Alex's unease and fear. Hermione and Alex became invisible and hid in a corner with the boys. Hagrid pushed Fang away from the door with his legs and opened the door.

_Author's Note: I know that the end of this chapter wasn't too new and exciting, but what about the beginning? Who liked that Draco apologized? How long do you think he'll be able to keep the charade up? Any thoughts as to what will happen next? Once these questions have been answered, go on and read the next chapter! This is a mega update so at the end, I will attempt to explain myself and hopefully give you all some good news!_


	18. Chapter 17 Who Do You Think You Are?

_Author's Note: Do you honestly think that if I owned all of this, I would continually lie to my readers and say that I don't?_

Chapter 17 Who Do You Think You Are?

Professor Umbridge was wearing a bright pink, tweed cloak and matching hat. She had to back away and look up to see Hagrid's face, her face contorted in a grimace.

"ARE…YOU…HAGRID?" she shouted up at him, slowly and deliberately like she was talking to someone who didn't speak English.

"Uh…yeah, I am," said Hagrid with confusion as Umbridge entered the hut without asking.

"Get off me, you stupid brute!" Umbridge said, thoroughly disgusted as Fang began jumping on her to lick her face, drooling all over her in the process.

_Good job Fang_, Alex thought with a smile.

"_I wanna play! Please play with me!_" Fang was saying as he barked and jumped on her.

"Down Fang," said Hagrid, pulling the boarhound away, "Uh…I don' think we've met before…who are yeh exactly?"

"My name is Dolores Umbridge," she said, looking around the cabin searchingly. She was looking for someone, or some people. "I am the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"Oh good," said Hagrid with a smile, "Dumbledore managed ta find another one. Well, good luck ta yeh, Professor Umbridge."

"I am also the Hogwarts High Inquisitor." she continued.

"What's tha'?" Hagrid asked, his smile fading.

"You will find out all in good time," said Umbridge sweetly, "I saw footprints leading up to the hut, but none coming away. Who is here with you?"

"No one," said Hagrid, turning his back on the spot where the four students were hiding invisible, "There's no one here but me an' Fang."

"Mmhm," said Umbridge after looking around for a minute to find something that was hidden. Finally, she turned to Hagrid and asked suddenly, "So, where were you these last few months?"

"I'm…wha'?"

"Where…have…you…been?" Umbridge asked slowly, one of her infamous smiles growing across her face that was sweeter than honey but also laced with evil, "A substitute has been teaching your classes and no one seems to be able to tell me why."

"Oh, well," said Hagrid uneasily, "I've been away fer personal reasons."

"And what are these "personal reasons" I've heard so much about?" Umbridge asked.

"I…look, if yeh must know," said Hagrid with a sigh, "An ol' friend o' me dad's died an' I had ta help with the arrangements. The friend was like me ol' dad so I wanted it to be perfect, yeh know?"

Alex had to admit, Hagrid was worthy of an Oscar. He even got his eyes to fill up with tears. But Umbridge didn't show any sympathy as she paced the hut, looking at everything with her nose turned up.

"Well then, Professor Hagrid," said Umbridge, all sweetness gone and only coldness remaining, "I have been inspecting every teacher's classes so I have come to let you know…don't worry about unpacking your belongings. You won't be here long."

Umbridge left the hut while Hagrid looked after her, his face full of confusion. Once the door was closed and there was no sign of Umbridge returning, Alex became visible followed by Hermione, Ron, and Harry.

"Isn't she part o' the Ministry?" Hagrid asked as the boys handed out the hidden mugs.

"Yes," said Hermione, "Hagrid, what do you have planned for us this year?"

"I'm glad yeh asked!" he said with an eager smile, "It'll be real fun, I promise."

Alex looked at her friends with raised eyebrows. The last time he said a class would be fun, Draco had went to the Hospital Wing. She tried to wriggle information out of Hagrid, but he wouldn't budge.

"Hagrid, please!" Alex said exasperatedly, "It can't be dangerous! I know that they may be interesting, but you have to keep things a little on the boring side for Umbridge. Hagrid, if she makes you leave-"

"Relax Alex!" Hagrid said with a laugh, "I've got these creatures tamer than a lapdog. Now you four need ta be gettin' back ta the castle before tha' toad woman searches the castle fer yeh. And Alex," she turned and looked up at him, "Are we still on fer those lessons on Saturday mornin's"

"Of course, Hagrid," said Alex with a tiny smile and they left.

Once they were in the privacy of the common room, Alex began pacing and venting. Finally, she stopped and stared into the flames.

"We have to make sure she had no reason to sack him," said Alex darkly, "I don't care if I have to plan his lessons for him, they're not taking Hagrid away!"

...

Care of Magical Creatures class was on Tuesday and the days before it dragged on. Finally, the day arrived and the fifth year Gryffindors and Slytherins met outside Hagrid's hut. Alex could hear disappointed mutterings from both houses.

"Why can't we just keep Grubbly-Plank?" Lavender mumbled.

"Yeah," said Parvati, "At least her lessons aren't life threatening."

"I'm going to pretend I never heard that," snarled Alex and the girls spun around quickly.

"Oh, we didn't mean it like that!" said Parvati, blushing violently.

But Alex didn't answer because Pansy was leaning all over Draco and complaining loudly for all to hear.

"I hope Professor Umbridge sacks that brute!" she said as she ran her fingers through Draco's light blonde hair, "What do you think Drakey?"

"I think you need to stop calling me that, Pansy," Draco said quietly and he took her hands off his head, fixing his hair as he backed away a little.

"Alex?" She turned and saw Stevie standing beside her. "Should I be scared for this lesson?" Stevie asked nervously.

"Don't worry, just listen to Hagrid and you'll be fine," said Alex reassuringly, "Only those who don't bother to pay attention get hurt."

"Alex is right, Stevie," said Neville with a nod, "The only reason Malfoy got hurt the last time was because he didn't bother to pay attention to Hagrid when he said not to insult the hippogriffs. He called one a brute and got scratched for it. You're going to be just fine, I promise."

Stevie nodded and Hagrid came out of his hut, smiling jovially at them all. However, many students looked at him horrified, and not just at his face. He was holding a dead animal carcass.

"What was that you were saying about me being just fine?" whispered Stevie in horror as Neville looked a little green himself.

"Got a real treat fer yeh today!" he said, "Jus' follow me now, an' stay close. We're going into the forest today. Don' worry," he added, seeing many of the students back away slowly, "It's only 'cause they like the dark."

"What likes the dark?" Maggie asked, her voice full of fright. If Alex wasn't so worried herself, she'd have found the situation funny.

"Yeh'll see!" said Hagrid. Alex was worried, but not because of the stories of werewolves and other monsters. She gave Stevie a pat on the shoulder and ran up to Hagrid, struggling to fall in step beside him.

"Hagrid," she whispered, "Remember the last time I was in here? I don't want the centaurs saying anything they shouldn't in front of these students."

"Relax," said Hagrid, "We're nowhere near their territories. Yeh seem so tense lately, Alex. Yeh feelin' all righ'?"

"Yeah Hagrid," said Alex, "I'm fine. It's just been hard since…that night."

Hagrid nodded knowingly. "So, how's Monty doin'?" he asked and she was glad for a change of subject.

"Well, Professor Grubbly-Plank is still looking after him," said Alex, "I would've taken him to you, but you weren't here. Something…or someone attacked him while he was delivering a letter from London."

Hagrid patted her on the shoulder and Alex's knees buckled a little. They came to a clearing and everyone gathered around in a tight circle. Alex found herself in between Stevie and Draco. Stevie was shaking and Alex gave her a friendly smile.

"Now," said Hagrid, setting down the carcass on the forest floor, "Today we're gonna be learnin' 'bout thestrals. So, who can tell me what they are?"

Hermione and Alex raised their hands and Hagrid pointed to Hermione first.

"They're winged, skeletal horses," Hermione recited quickly, "That are said to be bad luck omens."

"Very good, five points ta Gryffindor," said Hagrid happily, "Now, they're really not bad luck at all. But, not all of yeh will be able to see them. Who can tell me why? Alex?"

"Because," said Alex, swallowing, "Only those who have seen death can see thestrals."

"Excellent!" said Hagrid, beaming, "'Nother five points ta Gryffindor. Thestrals now, they like fresh meat so they'll be comin' faster than-"

"_Hem, hem!_"

Hagrid looked around at the noise with a frown. Shrugging, he opened his mouth to continue talking but the "Hem, hem!" resounded again. Umbridge made her way through the crowd of students.

"Oh, 'ello!" said Hagrid with a warm smile, "I see yeh found the place easily enough."

"Yes," said Umbridge briskly, "So what are you teaching today?"

"Thestrals," said Hagrid proudly.

"I'm sorry?"

"Uh…THESTRALS!" said Hagrid loudly, "Yeh know, winged horses?"

He waved his arms up and down. Several Slytherins sniggered loudly. Umbridge smiled evilly and began writing on her clipboard, muttering what she wrote aloud for everyone to hear.

"_Resorts…to primitive…hand signals…_"

"Righ' then," said Hagrid, thrown off a little, "Where was I now?"

"Short term…memory loss…"

"Oh righ'," Hagrid said quickly, "Now the thestrals should be comin' 'round any minute, they'll smell the carcass yeh see."

"Are you aware, Professor Hagrid," Umbridge said loudly, "That thestrals are considered highly dangerous by the Ministry laws?"

"They're really not dangerous," said Hagrid, "It's all 'cause o' the seeing death thing. All righ' they'll bite yeh if yeh annoy them, but really they're wonderful creatures."

"_Does not seem to mind…violence against others…_"

"Now wait a minute!" said Hagrid, wringing his hands nervously, "A dog'll bite yeh if yeh treat it badly! It's the same with them too!"

But Umbridge didn't answer because Pansy let out a scream of terror.

"LOOK!" she shouted, pointing to the carcass while clinging to Draco's other arm.

Alex looked and saw a thestral ripping some meat off. Stevie tensed next to Alex and Draco's face paled a little. She, however, took a slow step forward and smiled at the creature. The thestral looked up at her.

"_Good afternoon, small one,_" the skeletal horse said and Alex recognized the voice from the thestral who pulled the carriages.

_Hey! I can't really talk right now_, Alex thought to the thestral,_ Everyone will think I'm crazier than I really am._

The creature nodded and returned to its meal. Alex stepped back into the group and Hagrid smiled at her happily.

"Now, how many people can see 'em?" Hagrid asked.

Alex raised her hand and looked around. There was she and Harry, obviously, Neville, one Slytherin boy with dark hair, Stevie, whose hand was barely above her head, and Draco. All the Slytherins were looking at Draco with frowns and even Alex cocked her head at him.

"My grandmother," Draco said so only she could hear, "I was at her bed when she passed."

"I'm sorry," Alex whispered back, her voice full of sincerity.

Umbridge began walking around, asking the students questions about the class while the others listened as Hagrid tried to continue teaching. It was hard, however, when Umbridge would interrupt his talking by asking her questions for all to hear.

"So, you can see them, Miss Jackson?" Umbridge asked with false sweetness and Stevie nodded, "Who did you see die?"

Alex thought that a very personal question and apparently so did Stevie because she replied, "I'd rather not say ma'am. It's kinda personal information I wish not to share in front of the entire class. Also, it's kinda rude to be talking while Professor Hagrid is teaching, don't you think so?"

Umbridge looked like she had been slapped in the face but she didn't press the matter. Soon, Hagrid led the class back out of the forest and the bell rang. Alex, Hermione, Harry, and Ron stayed behind, pretending to be looking for Alex's bracelet she had "dropped". In truth, she had slipped it off and hid it up her sleeve. It was the bracelet her secret admirer had given her last Christmas. She hardly ever took it off.

"You will be receiving your results in ten days time," said Umbridge with a fake smile, "Good day, Hagrid."

Umbridge left and Hermione spat at the ground.

"That little toad!" she snarled fiercely, "You know why she did those things? It's because of Hagrid's mother being a giant, that's why! She's got a prejudice against half-breeds and wants Hagrid gone because he is one! Who does she think she is that she can do those things?"

"Apparently," said Alex grimly, "She thinks she has the authority to do that. Come on, class'll be starting soon and we'll be late if we don't hurry."

...

December was cold and it wasn't any better in the dungeons. However, Alex was sweating with the effort of fighting of Snape's attempt to enter her mind. Finally, he stopped and Alex stood, leaning on the desk and panting like she had been running a marathon. She never complained during these lessons. She knew this was vital for her training but it took a lot out of her. And Snape never said if she was doing better or not so she had no idea if she was improving or doing worse.

"Professor," she asked once her breathing was normal, "Am I getting better or worse? It's hard to tell from this end."

"Your mental walls have strengthened considerably," said Snape, his face expressionless, "But we should work on your ability of reading others' minds. Now, I want you to point your wand at me and say _Legilimeus_."

Alex nodded but her hand shook as she raised her wand. She took several deep breaths, said a silent prayer for forgiveness, and said "_L-Legilimeus!_"

Nothing happened. Snape was looking at her and she felt uncomfortable. Sighing, he ran his hand through his already greasy hair.

"Let's try something different," he said and Alex noticed his voice wasn't cold at all. It may have even had some sympathy in it. "For this spell, you have to mean it for it to work so…pretend I'm someone who's keeping a secret from you. It's an important secret and you have to know what it is, all right?" Alex nodded and he continued, "So, with that in mind, try the spell again and really mean it."

Alex nodded again. She set her face, raised her wand, and said, "_Legilimeus_!" with more confidence this time.

A flood of images came into her mind's eye. Snape was teaching a class of first years, he was in the staff room reading the _Prophet_, he was watching the Great Hall during the Sorting. Then they stopped and she was back in the dungeons, on her hands and knees as she gasped for air. She saw someone kneeling down beside her and looked to see Snape, his face blank as always.

"That was not completely dreadful for a first attempt," he said as Alex rose to her feet, "But I had the control there. I let you enter my mind but only let you see the images I chose. A skilled Legilimest will be able to weed out the images that are unimportant to them and choose only the ones they wish to see. Try it again and take control."

So Alex did it several times that night until she could pick and chose memories out of a pool of meaningless ones. She tried to press further into his mind to find more interesting ones, but he was too strong and always fought her off easily. He never yelled at her for trying, though. In fact, the corners of his mouth twitched just a tad whenever she tried.

"I can see you take this seriously," he said as Alex was getting ready to leave.

"Shouldn't I?" Alex asked, turning to him, "I mean, if Dumbledore wants me to learn this, isn't it important that I know it? So, seeing as it's important, I take it as seriously as I would with anything else."

He snorted and said, "The total opposite of Black."

"My father would feel the same way," said Alex with a frown, "He really is a good person, Professor. That was a very long time ago when he did those things to you. Good night."

She left the dungeon and went to her dormitory. As she pulled on her pajamas, the moonlight caught the vase where her rose was in water. She couldn't help grinning as she ran her finger across one of the petals. Her secret admirer had given that to her last year on Valentine's Day. Alex never really thought about who the mystery guy could be and she didn't care either. She only knew that he really felt something strong for her and that made her very happy indeed.

Sniffling caught her attention and she looked for the source. It was coming from Stevie's bed. Quietly, Alex walked over to the four-poster bed.

"Stevie?" she whispered, "Are you all right?"

The American girl poked her head out and Alex saw her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"S-Sorry," Stevie stuttered as her lip trembled, "Did I wake you up?"

"No, I only just got in," said Alex quietly, "Something's wrong, you want to talk about it?"

Stevie pulled back the curtain and began telling Alex everything. She said it was five years ago that day when her older sister had died in a car crash with a drunken driver. The driver walked away but her sister never survived.

"That's…That's who I saw die," Stevie said, wiping her eyes on her sleeve, "I was there when…when…"

"Shh," said Alex softly, holding her arms out and Stevie cried into her shoulder, "It's all right, you don't have to say it."

"I-I used to visit her grave every year today," Stevie said through her sobs, "But…But I'm here now and…and I can't j-just leave. She's back h-home."

"In America?" Alex asked and Stevie nodded, another sob escaping her, "I know what you mean. I was the first to see my grandparents' bodies. I think the killer might've even been in the house because I heard the back door slam. But the doctor said they died of a heart attack and there was no sign of an attack or murder. They're back home in Montana."

Stevie looked up and wiped her eyes.

"I'm really sorry," she said, "I had no idea. And Parvati and Lavender say you saw You-Know-Who kill that Cedric Diggory boy?" Alex nodded darkly and Stevie continued, "Look, I know I haven't been here long, but I want you to know you and Harry have my support. I'm willing to believe you more than some man who sits in his office all day and let's that horrible woman teach us, or actually not teach us, defensive magic during our O.W.L year."

"Thanks Stevie," said Alex kindly, "And your support does count. Now try to get some rest."

"Thank you, Alex," said Stevie, "For listening to me. You're one of the first people I've ever told that to."

"Well, I'm honored that you trust me enough," said Alex and they both climbed into their beds and fell asleep.

_Author's Note: Hooray, two more chapters up! For all of those readers who liked Stevie when she was introduced, how do you like her know that you've gotten to know her better? How about what she told Alex? And who enjoyed seeing Snape being not so mean towards Alex? I know it was a little OOC and all but I think that Snape would appreciate that she puts her all into everything that she does. Plus, she's one of his best Potions students...even if she's best friends with Harry who he despises with every fiber of his being._

_Now some of you may have noticed that there's a one-shot that I posted with these two chapters. Like the A/N says on that one-shot, you really should read these two chapters before reading the one-shot. It will make a heck of a lot more sense if you do. So now that you're obviously read the chapters, check out the one-shot! It's just a little something for those who love Stevie and wanted to see her character developed a little more. :) Told you that this would be a mega update and there are still two more chapters to go! Consider this my gift to all of those who have been patient enough to stick with me this far._


	19. Chapter 18 The Worst Dream Yet

_Author's Note: As stated many times before, I only own Alex and anything else that you don't recognize. You can't say that I didn't warn you!_

Chapter 18 The Worst Dream Yet

Alex, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking to their final D.A meeting until after the Christmas holidays. They were talking about what they were going to do during the break.

"You all can come to my house," said Ron happily, "My mum loves you three and she'd appreciate the help too."

"Yeah, because you never help out," said Hermione with a laugh as Ron frowned.

"I'd like that Ron," said Harry, "That way I don't have to spend Christmas here alone or with the Dursley's house."

"I'd never allow that," said Alex as she paced the wall and thought about their D.A meeting spot, "If that was your only option, I'd take you to my house for Christmas."

The door appeared and they all entered, taken aback. The room was decorated for the holiday season with red and green ribbons, a small Christmas tree, even the dummies had Santa hats on them. There was also a huge banner that read, "Merry Christmas Harry Potter and Friends! From Dobby" with the letters changing from red to green.

"Wow," said Alex in awe as she looked around, "It looks like a Christmas tree threw up in here. I like it!"

She happened to look up and backed away quickly. She had been standing under the mistletoe. Alex turned to let the others know, but Harry was already backing away and Ron and Hermione were both bright red. Alex took Harry's arm and pulled him away from the others so, if they did do anything, there wouldn't be a crowd watching. However, when Alex saw Hermione join her with a sad look on her face, she knew nothing had happened.

The others soon joined them and the room was full of chattering students. With a nod from Harry, Alex put her fingers in her mouth and a piercing whistle filled the room. Everyone shouted out as they covered their ears, especially those right next to Alex.

"Thank you everyone!" she said with an innocent smile, "So for our last lesson until the start of school, we thought it would be a good idea to review everything we've done so far. In case you've forgotten, that's Stunning, Shield, and Disarming spells. All right then?"

"We're not learning anything new?" Zacharias Smith asked loudly, "I wouldn't have come if I knew that!"

"Sorry you didn't get the info then!" said George angrily.

"If you want to learn something new," said Alex, her eyes dancing mischievously, "I'll be more than happy to teach you. Come up here for a moment, Smith."

Harry and Hermione were looking at Alex with confusion and worry, the latter more from Hermione than Harry. She just smiled and winked. Zacharias Smith pushed to the front of the room.

"I suggest the people in the front sit down so everyone can see," said Alex, "Now, I'm going to be showing you a little self-defense, because not everyone out there is going to attack you with magic and it is against the law to attack an innocent Muggle. For example, say you're walking in London and someone grabs your arms like Smith is going to do."

Zacharias took Alex's forearms and held them tightly, his eyes glinting evilly.

"The first thing is, never try to pull away, otherwise you could hurt yourself. What you want to do is break his grip, like so." She twisted her arms outside and said while she did it, "And make sure you make it so he can't follow you." She grabbed his arms and kneed him in the groin.

Everyone laughed as Smith fell to his knees in pain. Fred, George, and Lee began applauding and so did everyone else.

"Please, please," said Alex as she bowed flamboyantly, "Give a hand to my wonderful assistant, Mr. Zacharias Smith!"

Soon all the noise died down and everyone got into pairs. Alex was with Stevie again and found that Stevie was really improving. Alex and Harry then went around and observed the others. Alex could feel a certain Ravenclaw boy watching her but tried to ignore it. Finally, she realized she had to go and check on their progress anyway and sighed. As she approached, Anthony Goldstein, who she had seen perform a Shield Charm beautifully before, now was unable to remember the spell.

"Um…uh…Pr-Pro…"

"_Protego_?" Alex supplied.

"Right, thanks," said Anthony nervously, "_Protego_!"

His partner, Michael Corner, was forced back a couple of steps, but was able to go right through it. Anthony eyed Alex and tried it again, this time with more force in his voice. Michael was thrown across the room and couldn't move a step.

"Excellent Anthony!" said Alex with a smile, "You just have to put more force into the spell. Concentrate, you have the potential but you have to mean it too."

He smiled back and nodded eagerly and Alex continued her rounds. Finally, it was time to get ready to leave.

"Thanks everyone," said Harry happily. He had really warmed up to being a teacher, "You all are doing a fantastic job, really! Alex and I were talking and we think that, when you get back, you'll be ready for Patronuses."

Everyone was whispering with excitement as they began leaving in twos or threes. Alex and her friends stayed behind to help clean up and Alex saw Cho telling her friend, Marietta Alex thought it was, to go on without her.

"I just need to get something out of my bag, you go ahead," said Cho quietly.

Marietta looked coldly at Harry and the others, and left. Alex smiled at Harry and gave him a hug.

"Go get her, tiger," she whispered and, with a wink, she left the room.

Alex made her way to her common room when a voice made her stop. She turned and saw Anthony Goldstein running after her. She stopped to let him catch up.

"Hi!" he said breathlessly, panting from the run.

"Hi," said Alex with a frown. What did he want?

"Listen," he said, suddenly looking nervous, "I was wondering if you wanted to, I dunno, wanted to go to Hogsmede with me this weekend?"

"Oh," said Alex, taken aback by this, "Anthony, that's really nice of you to ask and I know it takes a lot of courage to come up to a girl and ask that, but I already made plans. I'm sorry."

"It's fine," said Anthony with a shrug and Alex knew it wasn't, "Maybe the next one we could do something?"

"Sure," said Alex with a smile, "When is it anyway?"

"February 14th, Valentine's Day," said Anthony and he looked much better, "I know this great place we could go."

"All right," said Alex, her smile faltering a little but Anthony didn't seem to notice. Alex never liked Valentine's Day, it was too pink and girly for her to enjoy it.

"Great! When it gets closer we can decide on times," said Anthony, "I'll see you later, Alex. Have a Merry Christmas!"

"Yeah, same to you," she said as Anthony seemed to skip away. Alex merely sighed and continued on her way back. Strangely enough, Alex wasn't as giddy as she thought she should be. Anthony seemed like a nice guy and all but Alex couldn't help but be annoyed that she would miss a Hogsmede trip with her friends. But as she walked, Alex told herself that she would still have fun with Anthony and that there were many more Hogsmede trips to come. Missing one with her friends wouldn't kill her.

Alex arrived soon back at the common room to find Harry, Ron, and Hermione sitting by the fire. Harry had a strange look on his face, like he was floating in the clouds, while Ron was looking at him eagerly. Hermione was shaking her head as she was writing on a very long sheet of parchment that was already touching the floor.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Alex as she sat down beside Harry.

"We were just trying to find out," said Ron, "Mate, are you all right?"

Harry shrugged and Alex became worried. "What happened after I left?" she asked Ron and Hermione.

"I dunno," said Ron, "Cho was still hanging around and Hermione shuffled me out of there pretty fast so Harry was in there alone. I don't know…" But he drifted off as realization kicked in.

"Harry," said Alex suddenly, "Did you kiss her?"

Harry looked at Alex, paused for a moment, and nodded. Ron let out a whoop and clapped Harry on the back. Alex smiled warmly at him while Hermione continued her letter, as a couple of third years watched as Ron began laughing loudly.

"So?" Ron asked expectantly once he was finished.

"So…"

"How was it?"

"Oh," said Harry, realized what Ron meant. He paused for a moment and said, "Wet."

Alex made a gagging sort of noise and said, "Ew Harry! When Ron asked that, he didn't want all the gory details!"

"She was crying, that's why."

"Are you really that bad of a kisser?" asked Ron, though his smile had faded a little.

"Of course not!" said Hermione, still not looking up from her letter.

"And how would you know?" Ron asked, looking up at Hermione with a frown.

"Because Ron," said Alex quickly before Hermione could retort, "Cho spends a lot of her time crying. She could give Moaning Myrtle a run for her money. And it's not Harry's fault," she added when Harry's shoulders slumped, "She's just has a lot of emotions inside of her right now."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked and Hermione sighed looking annoyed.

"Well, she's obviously sad about Cedric dying, seeing as they were dating," said Hermione, counting off on her fingers, "Confused for liking Harry when she probably still likes Cedric, guilty because she likes Harry when she was dating Cedric and he's dead now, worried about what her friends will think if she starts going out with Harry. Not to mention worried because she's afraid of falling behind in her classes because of this going on and afraid of being kicked off the Quidditch team as well. Oh, don't forget the fact that Harry was there the night Cedric died so that's all mixed up and confusing as well."

Ron and Harry looked at Hermione with wide eyes and Ron let out a long whistle.

"Man, how can a girl have that many emotions inside of her?" he asked, looking at Hermione and Alex, "I'd explode!"

"That's because you have enough emotional capacity for a single emotion," said Hermione with a roll of her eyes, "Hunger."

"I didn't even start it," said Harry as Alex let out a bark of laughter and Ron stared at Hermione, "She came at me! And after…it, she starts sobbing all over me!"

"You were nice to her, weren't you?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, I patted her on the back and stuff," said Harry and Alex raised her eyes to the heavens.

"Did you ask her out?" she asked, still not looking down.

"Oh," said Harry and didn't answer so Alex just sighed again.

"That's okay, Harry," said Hermione, "You'll be seeing her a lot with the D.A meetings, just ask her then."

Harry nodded and Hermione went back to writing. Ron, who had finished writing his essay, jumped as Hermione's parchment brushed the top of his head.

"Who's the novel for?" he asked.

"Viktor," said Hermione calmly as she skimmed over her writing. Alex chuckled when Ron's face contorted into a deep frown.

"Viktor _Krum_?" he asked, "Why are you writing to him?"

"He's my friend, Ronald!" said Hermione with a roll of her eyes, "And he wanted to know how Hogwarts is. He said he loved it here, better than the dark castle at Durmstrang is what he told me."

Ron looked huffy for the rest of the night and when he went to bed that evening. Alex just smiled and shook her head knowingly but didn't say anything to Hermione. If she didn't know, Alex wasn't going to tell.

...

The Christmas season was coming quickly and the Hogsmede trip coming up. It was the last day of school before the break. Alex had arranged to meet Draco in Grandma Hinkins' fudge place so they could spend the time together. They really hadn't had much of a chance to talk, what with them always either mixing ingredients or working on Arithmancy. That was why she had turned Anthony down when he had asked her. She and Draco had been planning this for some time.

Alex traveled down the side roads she had memorized last year to get to Grandma Hinkins' candy store. She arrived before Draco and got to talking with the owner.

"Tell me about yourself, my dear," Mrs. Hinkins said with a warm smile, "Draco's so secretive about you that I feel as though I hardly know you."

"Well, I live with my adopted uncle. He's a great guy, he works in the Magical Games and Sports Department of the Ministry."

"How do you know Draco so well?" the wrinkled lady asked.

"I spend my Friday evenings in the dungeons, brewing potions with him," said Alex with a smile, "It's kind of hard not to become friends with the person who you're working along side with. But later, he started tutoring me in Arithmancy because he saw I was struggling with it. We've been friends ever since."

"I'm touched!" Alex turned and saw Draco waiting, leaning against the door frame, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, thanks Mrs. Hinkins. It was great talking to you!" said Alex with a wave.

"Same to you my dear, you two be careful out there! And Draco, try not to get the poor girl soaked to the bone!"

"No problem!" shouted Draco over his shoulder and he led the way down small alleyways and byways.

"How do you know where you're going?" Alex asked and he stopped to turn toward her.

"My family used to visit here a lot when my grandmother was alive," said Draco, "My cousins and I used to play down these streets all the time."

"Draco," said Alex and she pointed to a large metal sign that read, 'The area you are about to enter is OUT OF BOUNDS to all Hogwarts Students!' Normally Alex wasn't one for following the rules but she thought of Umbridge would do if they got caught. Somehow that woman managed to worm her way into every form of discipline in the school and Alex could only imagine how much Umbridge would enjoy punishing her. Involuntarily, Alex touched the hand that had her scars and shuddered.

"Don't worry," said Draco, "No one will know we're students. It'll be fine."

"But-"

"Do you trust me?" he asked seriously.

"I…Yes Draco, of course I do," said Alex, breaking down and smiling. "You're one of my best friends."

"Good, then I'm telling you everything will be fine. I'd never put you in harm's way, you know that. Come on, I've got something to show you."

"What?" Alex asked curiously, all thought of going out of Hogwarts' bounds forgotten in an instant. Draco just chuckled.

"It's a surprise!" he said as he shook his head, "I've never met anyone as curious as you, Alex…or with a shorter attention span for that matter."

"I take that as a compliment, thank you very much!" said Alex with a fake pout.

"Stop looking at me like that!" said Draco, holding one hand over his eyes and the other reached out to cover her face.

"You know you can't resist the face," said Alex, pulling the hand over Draco's eyes away and leaning up close to pout even more.

He looked at her, his eyes dancing mischievously. Before Alex could react, he had picked her up and began carrying her while she shrieked with laughter. He finally set her down at the end of the street and she gave him a hard shove, but was still laughing.

"You're so bad!" she cried, trying to look angry but failing miserably.

"All right, I'm sorry," said Draco, but he was still grinning, "Look, I'm going to make it up to you now. Close your eyes."

"Why?" Alex asked suspiciously.

"Because I'm going to take you to your surprise and it won't be a surprise if you keep your eyes open!" said Draco. Alex gave him one final raised eyebrow look and closed her eyes. "No peeking now!"

"Me, peek? Never!" said Alex and she heard Draco laugh quietly right beside her. He slipped one arm around her waist and they began walking. He made sure she didn't trip as they traveled up an incline. Alex was about to ask how much longer when they stopped.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now," he whispered and she did, gasping out loud.

It was a beautiful scene with a waterfall crashing into a small lake with the willow trees' hanging branches draped gracefully into the water. Alex could hear schools of small fish talking happily in the lake and even heard a few turtles.

"It's wonderful!" she said in a hushed voice, full of awe, "How did you find it?"

"My cousins and I would come here for picnics all the time," said Draco, walking over to a tree and sitting on the ground, patting the hard dirt next to him.

They sat there and talked about anything and everything. Finally, they started playing a Muggle game Alex knew called "Would You Rather…" and ended up in stitches.

"All right," said Draco, clutching his side from laughing so hard, "Would you rather…date Potter or Weasley?"

"Draco!" said Alex, wrinkling her nose, "That's like asking me which of my brothers I'd want to date! Neither of them, next question!"

"Come on, Alex," said Draco, "You said I had to choose between washing Snape's greasy hair and rubbing suntan lotion on the giant squid!"

"Oh fine!" said Alex, thinking hard, "I guess Harry because he and I are so close and all. We have a lot in common and he is a really great person. But," she added, stressing the words, "I would never date him!"

"Why?" Draco asked, interestedly.

"Because we're so close!"

"So…you'd date him because you're close, but that's also why you won't date him?" Draco asked, "I don't get it."

"He's like my brother, Draco," said Alex exasperatedly, "It would be so awkward going out with him, holding hands, kissing…" She shuddered violently at this.

"All right, I get it," said Draco with a smile, "Your turn to ask me now."

"Hmm…would you rather…spend a night in the forest alone or…spend a night with Parkinson alone?"

"The forest," said Draco so instantly that Alex laughed, "It's true though!"

"Pray, tell me why this is so," said Alex, still laughing.

"She's so…clingy, and annoying, and hangs all over me," said Draco, everything coming out like he had been keeping it bottled up for some time, "She acts like she's God's gift to men and she won't leave me alone!"

"Why don't you just tell her to back off?" Alex asked.

"Because she doesn't listen!" said Draco, running his hands through his hair, "I've told her about a hundred times this year alone to go get a life, but she just giggles and calls me cutesy, lovey-dovey names!"

"Like Drakey?" Alex asked with a grin.

He nodded and sighed, "You're the only one who really understands me, you know that, Alex? I know I can tell you anything and you won't judge me."

Alex smiled and felt her cheeks grow warm. Draco stood up stiffly and helped Alex to her feet.

"We should be heading back," he said sadly, "If I don't get to see you, have a very Merry Christmas!"

"You too, Draco," she said and they walked back to the castle together.

...

_Corridor after corridor she sprinted down. She knew something was wrong, but she didn't know what. Dashing through doors, she arrived in a large room where a gruesome sight met her eyes. A man was crumpled on the ground as a snake continued to strike its sharp fangs into him._

_"Stop!" Alex called and the snake looked up. Alex gasped and backed away, clutching the scar on her arm as it burned painfully. The snake had Harry's bright green eyes, but the area close to the pupil was tinted red. And when the snake spoke, it was a combination of Harry's quiet, cracking voice and a high, cold one._

_"You are too late," the snake said, "Look at him, he's gone!"_

_The man, however, was groaning and still moving. The snake was about to strike again when Alex did a dangerous thing. She picked the snake up by the tail and threw it away into the darkness. She heard the snake slithering away and ran to the man._

_He had flaming-red hair that was thinning on the top with glasses. Alex recognized the man as Mr. Weasley. He was bleeding heavily and Alex began to shout for help, but had a feeling no one could hear her._

_Author's Note: A new romantic interest for Alex! Any thoughts or opinions? Like or dislike Anthony? Alex may not be a big fan of Anthony now but she may come to like him as time goes on...hehe! ;) And since I've been so mean to you all before, there's one more chapter so that you're not left at a cliffhanger. Please review this chapter and then read the next one! :D_


	20. Chapter 19 Waiting For Answers

_Author's Note: Here's the last of the mega update chapters! Again, I only own Alex and everything you didn't read in Ms. Rowling's totally awesome series._

Chapter 19 Waiting For Answers

"Alex! Alex, stop shouting!"

She awoke with a start, pale and sweaty. Everyone in the dormitory room was gathered around her bed, looking frightened.

"Mr. Weasley," said Alex shakily, "He's hurt! We have to get Dumbledore or McGonagall right now!"

"Alex," said Lavender in a would-be-calm voice if not for the fact it was high pitched and shaking, "It was just a dream."

"No," said Alex, shaking her head, "No, it wasn't. This was different, I know it! It was so real and…and I just can tell, all right?"

Alex managed to untangle herself from the blankets and ran down into the common room, the girls at her heels. There she found Ron, Harry, and Professor McGonagall talking.

"Professor," said Alex quickly, before anyone could stop her, "Ron's dad, he's in danger! There was this snake that attacked him, he's bleeding badly!"

McGonagall looked at Alex and then Harry, her stern eyes looking for any trace of a lie. Her face had gone pale once Alex had spoken.

"Follow me," she said sternly, "Just Ratcliff, Potter, and Weasley. Everyone else needs to go back to bed right away."

Alex turned to Hermione, who looked completely lost, and they left. Harry was shaking like Alex was while Ron was pale and worried-looking. They reached the two stone gargoyles.

"Fizzing Whizbee," said McGonagall and the gargoyles stood up and moved aside to reveal a moving spiral staircase.

They got on a stair and made their way up. When they reached a door with a griffin knocker, the stairs stopped and McGonagall knocked. The door opened of its own accord and they entered Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore sat in a high-back chair as he observed each of them in turn, except he skipped over Harry and, instead, laid his bright blue eyes on McGonagall.

"Good evening, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, "And to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you this evening?"

"Headmaster," McGonagall said with a frown, "It seems Potter and Ratcliff have had the same…nightmare, you could say."

"It wasn't a nightmare, sir," said Harry quickly. But Alex looked at Harry strangely. She couldn't forget the eyes and voice of the snake, how it was a mixture of Harry and Voldemort. Harry had the same dream, did that mean he saw a little of Alex in the snake?

"What was it then?" Dumbledore asked politely, looking at Alex intently.

"Well sir," said Alex slowly, "I don't know for Harry, but I was asleep at the time. But I know this wasn't a dream, it felt so real! I just know it actually happened. There was this snake, a really big one, and it…it was attacking Mr. Weasley. I tried to tell it to stop, but it told me I was too late. I picked up the snake by its tail and threw it out of the way and went to Mr. Weasley. He was breathing, but there was blood everywhere."

She shuddered violently as Harry told Dumbledore the same story. Alex didn't mention anything about the snake's eyes and voice and neither did Harry, but she knew Harry was holding something back. Apparently, so did Dumbledore.

"Where were you watching from, Harry?" Dumbledore asked, not looking up from his desk.

Harry didn't answer for a moment, but then he said, "It was like I was the snake. It was from its point of view."

Alex looked shocked and felt the room start to spin. Suddenly, McGonagall conjured up three chairs and Alex sat in one. She couldn't believe it, Harry really was in the snake! But why was Voldemort there too?

Everything else happened in a blur. Dumbledore was telling portraits to go certain places and give reports and McGonagall left to find the other Weasleys. All this time, Alex felt nauseous as she remembered the amount of blood on Mr. Weasley and the floor. She hoped and prayed they weren't too late. She looked at Ron, whose face was whiter than a sheet, and Harry, who looked slightly annoyed about something. Alex ran her fingers through her black hair and wished she had Hermione, her father, her uncle, or even Erin.

_No_, she thought dully,_ I need Draco._

He would understand how important it was they move quickly. He would know how horrible she was feeling and try to comfort her. She felt a pang of longing for him to be by her side, to hold her close and make her feel even just a little bit better. But he was probably in his bed, fast asleep and not knowing what was going on. No one would until the next morning when they read the papers or something.

"PHINEAS!" said Dumbledore loudly, causing Alex to jump like a frightened animal. Dumbledore was shouting at a portrait of a sleeping wizard with a pointed beard and was depicted wearing the Slytherin colors. The man pretended to jerk awake and stretched.

"What seems to be the trouble?" he asked in a sly voice. Now that his eyes were open, Alex saw he had stormy grey eyes, eyes quite similar to her own.

"Phineas, I need you to go to your other portrait. I have a message to deliver," said Dumbledore calmly but sternly.

"My other portrait?" Phineas asked, looking at the pale faced children and his eyes resting on Alex. "And who are you?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"Alex," she said, her voice cracking and she cleared it, "I'm a fifth year Gryffindor."

"Sir name?"

"Well," said Alex, glancing nervously at Dumbledore, who nodded, "Technically it's Black, but most people say Ratcliff."

"You're a Black?" Phineas asked outraged, "And you're a Gryffindor? Wait a minute, Ratcliff…the Tortelli friend…you must be the daughter Sirius has told me so much about."

"Yeah, Sirius Black is my dad," said Alex defensively. Phineas sneered.

"Well then, hello there great-great-great-granddaughter," he said, "I knew I recognized those eyes. You have the Black family eyes."

"Er…thank you?" Alex said, unsure.

"Phineas," said Dumbledore sharply and the man turned back to the Headmaster, "Tell Sirius that Arthur Weasley is gravely injured and Harry, Alex, and the rest of the Weasleys will be arriving at his house via Portkey. Have you got all that?"

"Arthur Weasley hurt, kiddies are on the way via a piece of garbage," said Phineas, "Aye, aye captain!"

The man in the portrait stood up, stretched again, and disappeared from view. Just then, Fred, George, and Ginny were hurried in by McGonagall, all looking tired, worried, and confused.

"Harry, what's going on?" Ginny asked, looking the most frightened of them all, "They said you saw that Dad was hurt."

"Your father been injured while on duty for the Order of the Phoenix," said Dumbledore swiftly, "He's on his way to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries."

"Can we see him?" George asked.

"I think it best to wait until he is fully treated," said Dumbledore and he picked up a dented pot, muttering a spell as it flashed bright orange, "This Portkey will be taking you to Sirius' house. This way you are closer when it is time to see him."

Suddenly, flames burst up from a bird perch and Alex jumped again, running into Harry. She mumbled an apology as she saw a single feather the colors of fire. It was a phoenix feather.

"She must know you're out of bed," Dumbledore said quietly, "Minerva, find out where she is and slow her down. Tell her anything you can think of, just go quickly!"

McGonagall was gone in an instant and Alex's heart dropped. There was only one person Dumbledore would refer to as "her" and "she" and Alex didn't want to have to deal with her at all.

"He says to come on over whenever you are ready," said Phineas as he appeared in his portrait.

"Very well everyone, please gather around the pot. I suspect you all have traveled by Portkey before?"

"To the World Cup," said Ginny quietly, "Dad took us."

Dumbledore nodded sympathetically and said, "Then let us hurry before we are joined by uninvited guests. On the count of three then…one…two…"

Suddenly, Alex felt a sharp pain in her scar and felt someone trying to attack her mind. She pushed them out with all her force as Dumbledore finished.

"…three."

The force of the Portkey caused the pressure feeling to disappear as Alex felt the ground lift away from her feet as she bumped sides with Fred and Ron. Then hard ground came so suddenly that Alex fell to the ground, the pot falling with a loud banging noise. There was the sound of Mrs. Black's screams and Alex got up quickly, rushing to close the curtains. The shock of seeing her granddaughter again must have allowed her hold on the curtains to slacken because Alex was able to shut them without much trouble.

Footsteps pounded down the stairs and Alex saw, with her heart soaring, her father rushing towards them. He looked like he had just rolled out of his bed, his face unshaven and his hair all tousled. He was wrapping a bathrobe around his slim body as he came down the stairs, looking worriedly at each of them in turn. When his eyes met Alex's by the curtain hiding his mother's portrait, he let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank heavens you are all right," Sirius said, helping the others off their feet, "I was afraid that Umbridge woman would try to get to you before you left. Now, someone tell me what is happening here?"

Everyone either looked at Harry or Alex and she sighed. She told her father the story so Harry wouldn't have to change his to make his point of view different. Fred, George, and Ginny stared at her for a while and Alex felt a wave of emotion overtake her. Mr. Weasley had always been so nice to her and Harry, she couldn't believe his had happened!

"Where's Mum?" George asked, turning back to Sirius.

"Dumbledore will be letting her know by now," he said wearily, "She'll probably want to see him in St. Mungo's before she comes here."

"We should be there too," said Ginny urgently, "Can't we borrow cloaks and just go and see him? We ought to be there for support…" Her voice drifted off as Sirius shook his head.

"You need to stay here for now," said Sirius, "You're not supposed to know he's hurt yet, not before he's even at St. Mungo's."

"We can say someone told us," said Fred angrily, "But we need to see him!"

"And who could've told you?" said Sirius, "We can't go around publicizing the fact that Alex and Harry have visions of things that are happening inside the Ministry's walls! What do you think people'll say if they knew that? Don't they get enough crap without having the Ministry thinking they're Seers too?"

"We can tell them it was someone else!" said George.

"But how would you explain knowing before his own wife got the news?" said Sirius, and let out a sigh, "Look, your dad has been hurt while on duty for the Order and his reason for being where he was at the time would be fishy enough without the fact that his children knew of it seconds after it occurred. The whole Order's cover could be-"

"We don't care about the bloody Order!" shouted Fred.

"We want to see our dad before it's too late!" said George angrily.

"There's a chance he'll pull through," said Sirius impatiently, "And I'm sure your father wouldn't like it if his children messed up the months of secrecy we've put into our work. He knew what he was getting himself into when he joined."

"Oh yeah," said Fred furiously, "It's so easy for you to say that when you can't even leave your house! I don't see you risking your skin for the Order, do I?"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Everyone turned to Alex, who had moved to the stairs and was sitting with her head up and staring at the twins.

"I know you two are worried," said Alex, taking deep and calming breaths, "And we all are too, so don't think that can be an excuse for shouting at the man who let you stay in his house while we wait. Sirius is right, we've got to stay here until your mum comes back. Once she comes back, maybe she'll let us all go and see him, okay?"

Fred and George were staring at Alex with so much anger that she thought they were trying to melt the skin off her face. But she never backed down or looked away until their faces softened a little and they nodded. Sirius led them all to the dining room and got out seven butterbeers for them all.

Alex didn't drink much because her stomach was grinding around her insides. She knew that if it weren't for her and Harry, they'd all still be asleep and Mr. Weasley might not have been found until later that morning. And yet, the image of those snake's eyes bored into her mind and she shivered. None of it made any sense, why would Harry be a snake? He wasn't an animagus. Maybe the reality of the dream had been mixed with some dream-like elements. Maybe those really weren't Harry's eyes at all. But that voice…

There was a burst of fire at the middle of the table and Alex fell out of her seat with a shout of fright. Why was she still so jumpy? Fred grabbed the paper that had fallen from the flames with a phoenix feather and read it aloud.

"_Dad is still alive and I am on my way to St. Mungo's right now. Stay where you are with Sirius. Give everyone my love and I will let you know if his condition changes drastically. Mum._" Fred read and his voice was hoarse from not talking.

"Still alive?" said George, "She makes it sound like…"

"What does she mean, _if his condition changes drastically_?" Ginny asked, her eyes shinning with tears.

"It could mean if he gets better," Alex whispered quietly but everyone ignored her.

No one said anything and silence enveloped once again. Ron sat with his head in his hands, it was unsure if he was asleep or not. Fred dozed on his twin's shoulder while Ginny curled up in her chair, staring at the fire. Alex felt like she didn't belong amongst the family's grief and caught eyes with her father several times. He seemed to feel the same way. He suggested that they all try to rest, but he was shot down by the glares of Fred and George. So they just sat in silence, waiting for the answer of their unsaid prayers. Alex hoped they would be heard.

The hours ticked by slowly and Alex felt her eyelids drooping. She had laid her head on the table when at five thirty, according to her watch, the door opened and Mrs. Weasley found them all waiting. Ginny looked up with wide eyes. Fred, George, and Ron had risen from their seats and Mrs. Weasley gave them all a teary smile.

"He's going to be just fine," she said, her voice tired and weak, "He's sleeping at the moment so we can visit later, but they say he'll make a full recovery."

Ginny let out a sob and covered her hands to her face. The Weasley boys all went to hug their mother while Harry leaned back in his chair with a relieved sigh. Alex put a hand to her locket and smiled.

"Thank you Mum and David," she whispered to herself.

"I think we could all do with a nice breakfast," said Sirius joyfully, rising to his feet, "There are eight of us I see, so I'll start making the eggs and bacon. Harry, if you'll get the plates and silverware while Alex gets the tea and toast, that'll make this go smoother."

Alex nodded and hurried into the kitchen. She didn't want to be an intruder on their family moment. As she was boiling the water for the tea, however, the door opened and she felt arms wrap around her shoulders and saw red hair fall in her face.

"Thank you, Alex," Mrs. Weasley whispered and Alex felt her tears on the side of her face, "If it weren't for you and Harry, I don't know what would have happened. They probably wouldn't have found him until it was too late. But Dumbledore was able to make up a story for why he was down where he was and everything's going to be fine. I don't know how to ever repay you, Alex dear!"

"Mrs. Weasley," said Alex, her face turning red, "It's fine, you don't have to repay me at all! I'm just glad Mr. Weasley is going to be okay. I know you and your family would have done the same for me if the roles were switched."

Mrs. Weasley just smiled and hugged Alex again. She told Alex that she'd take care of the breakfast and Alex wondered out into the hall, not ready to go with the other Weasleys yet. She knew they needed time alone as a family.

...

After a big breakfast, Mrs. Weasley suggested they all go upstairs and try to get some rest. Alex went up to her room which she had shared with Hermione and Ginny over the summer holidays. She found Monty with a letter in his beak and went over to her trusty ebony owl. He had made a complete recovery from his attack and was now able to fly again.

_"Who's this from?"_ she asked as she took the letter.

_"That Slytherin friend of yours,"_ said Monty, _"He seemed rather worried when you weren't on the train today."_

Alex remembered yesterday was the last day of Hogwarts before Christmas break. She opened the letter and read it to herself.

_Dear Alex,_

_I know your owl will find you so that is why I am sending this through him. Rumors are flying around the school that you, Potter, and the Weasleys are missing. I didn't believe them until I didn't see you all on the train. Is everything all right? Please write back soon, but be careful what you write._

_Draco Malfoy_

Alex sighed and pulled out a piece of parchment. She knew Draco had to be careful what he wrote in case someone from the Ministry intercepted the letter and showed it to his father. So that meant she had to be careful what she wrote to him. Finally, after throwing out several pieces of parchment, she read over her final draft.

_Dear Draco,_

_Everything is fine, my uncle just had an emergency that I had to attend. Why Harry and the Weasleys are not there, I don't know, but maybe they have a family emergency too. Whatever the case may be, it is very lonely here and I can't wait to come back to Hogwarts. Enjoy the holidays and do tell your family I say hello._

_Alex Ratcliff_

She hoped Draco would see through the sarcasm in her last sentence. He knew how much she disliked his family. It was a bit of a joke between them. Sealing the letter, she laid it on her bedside table. Monty could deliver it once she woke up. All she wanted to do at that moment was go to sleep and try to forget those snake's eyes and voice.

_Author's Note: First of all, I would like to apologize for being gone for so long. I've been at college and I've learned that while I'm there, I really have no time to update my stories. The only reason I was able to do this mega update was because I have been on Easter break. When I do put up chapters, I always read through them and make edits. Sometimes I even add on if I feel that the chapter is lacking in either detail or character development. Because I take so much time with each chapter, it's almost impossible for me to update while I'm also studying for exams and writing papers. But that doesn't mean that I'm giving up on this story. I hate it when author's do that and I promise that won't happen with this story. If you stick with me long enough, you'll get to finally learn what happens at the end._

_I would like to thank the readers who sent me PM's asking if I was still continuing with this story. The fact that you care enough to contact me about it is really touching. Also, I would like to thank all the fans who have reviewed the stories so far, including this one and the previous ones. Sadly I just don't have the time to answer all of you guys because there are so many of you now! I will say though that any of you who asked questions about future chapters to just hang tight because all will be answered soon. Thank you as well to everyone who added me to their favorites and put me on alert. I am always shocked and incredibly touched by the amount of success this series has had so far and thank you all so much for it._

_With that in mind, I am extremely eager for your feedback! All comments, suggestions, and questions are appreciated. Thank you again and Happy Easter and Passover for those of you who celebrate those holidays! :D_


	21. Chapter 20 Home for the Holidays

_Author's Note: So...I'm not dead guys! Yay? Maybe you guys wish I was dead because you're so upset with me for not updating... :'( I could go on and on with excuses but I figure that won't make up for the lost time and I'm sure my readers just want to read what happens next. Because I've been gone so long, here's a recap in case you all have forgotten what's happened:_

_Alexandria Ratcliff/Black is in her fifth year of Hogwarts. Since her night in the graveyard where she was forced to watch the rebirth of Lord Voldemort, Alex has had nightmares in which she sees the dementors suck out the soul of her father, Sirius Black. At Hogwarts, Professor Dolores Umbridge has acquired a strong hatred towards Alex because of the young girl's hot temper. During her numerous detentions with the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Alex has had to write the line "I must respect my superiors" in her own blood, causing the words to be cut into the back of her hand. Umbridge has also made it her mission to remove Professor Nellie, Alex's Arithmancy professor, from the school. Because Umbridge refuses to teach anything practical in her classes, Hermione suggested that Alex and Harry teach the D.A meetings. While Harry was reluctant at first, he eventually came around and the two of them work together to lead their fellow students. There is a new fifth year Gryffindor named Stevie Jackson, who is in the D.A and lives in Alex's dormitory. She's originally from California and had an older sister who died in a car accident. She normally hangs out with Parvati and Lavender but has recently begun to become friends with Neville._

_Since Harry is a fifteen-year-old boy with the weight of the world on his shoulders, he is not only hormonally irritable but also extremely moody. His constant belief that he's the only one with problems has caused a bit of a strain on his and Alex's friendship. However, since Alex never lets Harry forget it when he gets this way, he always apologizes and she hopes that it will eventually get through his thick head._

_Alex continues to excel in her schoolwork and has her Potions lessons with Draco, her meetings with Snape, and visits Dumbledore too. With Snape, he is teaching her non-verbal magic as well as Occlumency and Legilimency (both of which she despises). Dumbledore's visits are more to help Alex deal with everything she went through last year with Nick attacking her at the Yule Ball as well as the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Now that Hagrid is back from his trip in the mountains, she is also working with him and trying to keep Umbridge from firing him. Also, because Fred, George, and Harry are off the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Alex is now a Beater._

_Finally, Alex's love life! Anthony Goldstein, a Ravenclaw Quidditch player, asked Alex out after a D.A. meeting and, unknowingly to Alex, they planned on going out during the Hogsmede trip that was on Valentine's Day. She's looking forward to getting to know Anthony outside of the D.A. Meanwhile, Alex has been spending more time with Draco. There was one incident when she believed Draco to have created the song "Weasley is Our King" that caused her to stop speaking to him for a while. However, he told her that he had no part in it and they are back to being good friends._

_That should be everything of importance! If you have any questions or forget something, just send me a PM and I'll be happy to explain it all to you! Enjoy this chapter! :D_

Chapter 20 Home for the Holidays

Alex awoke to find the sun setting outside the window. Thankfully, her sleep had been dream-free and she felt much more refreshed. Alex stretched and looked over to see Ginny still fast asleep. Quietly as she could, Alex changed out of her pajamas and into some Muggle clothes she found in her trunk at the end of her bed. Dumbledore must have had them sent over while they were sleeping.

Going over to her bedside table, Alex grabbed the letter she had written last night and went over to Monty's cage. The bird was excited at the prospect of going outside and barely stood still as Alex tied the letter to his leg.

_Hurry home now_, she said when she finished and gave Monty a treat, _I'll miss you if you're gone too long._

_I'll be sure to bring you a mouse!_ Monty called while Alex rolled her eyes and continued getting ready.

She had just finished pulled her hair up when Ginny stirred and sat up. Alex waited for her to get ready and they both went down to the dinning room where Sirius, Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and Harry were sitting. Harry looked like he hadn't slept at all and she gave him a questioning look. He ignored her. Alex just sighed and figured that she would question him later.

When Fred and George came down, Mrs. Weasley said they could go and see Mr. Weasley. As they were getting ready, the door opened and Tonks and Moody came in, worry etched in their faces, followed by Hermione. Hermione ran to her friends and embraced them all, lastly Ron and she gave him an extra pat on the arm.

"How's your dad doing?" she asked worriedly.

"Mum says he'll be fine," said Ron with a shrug, "We're going to see him now if you want to come." Hermione nodded at that.

"Oh Molly," said Tonks, coming over and hugging Mrs. Weasley, "We were just able to get away, but we heard everything. How are you?"

"I'm fine now and thank you, Tonks," said Mrs. Weasley, "The Healers said he'll make a full recovery."

"Healers?" Alex asked quietly to Ginny, "Is that a fancy name for doctors?"

"You mean those people who cut others up?" asked Ginny, wrinkling her nose in disgust, "No way, they're Healers because they use magic to heal the wounded."

"I gathered that from the name," muttered Alex while rolling her eyes in a joking manner, "And it's surgeons who cut people up."

So everyone, minus Sirius who had to stay indoors, went out into the streets of London and took the Underground to St. Mungo's. They walked down the streets with Moody in the lead. He had on his hat that was cocked over his zooming blue eye. Even Tonks subdued her hair to a dark, almost black, blue color.

They stopped at the front of a very old clothing store. In fact, Alex would have walked right past it if not for the fact that Moody stopped so suddenly that she almost ran into him. The window of the store had some very old-fashioned clothing. Something from Victorian times was hanging loosely on one of the models. And they were ugly models too. Their hair was unkempt and knotted while their eyelashes were falling off. The paint was peeling from their faces too. Tonks went up to the window and leaned very close.

"Wotcher," she whispered, her breath fogging on the glass as people passed them by without even giving them a second look, "We're visitors for Arthur Weasley."

Alex wondered who she was talking to. She was looking at the ugliest of the models but Alex knew that, even though they were made of plastic and couldn't hear anyway, Tonks had spoken too quietly to be heard through the glass. Then, to her immense surprise, the ugly dummy gave a jerk of a nod and moved her wrist upwards, inviting them in.

"How are we supposed to-?" started Alex but Tonks grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the glass.

Alex expected to feel the cool glass against her face but she felt as though she had stepped through a waterfall. When Alex opened her eyes, she was in a waiting room area. It was exactly like a Muggle hospital, except there were men and women with injuries that would make even the most seasoned Muggle doctor do a double-take.

One man was holding a box that was breathing fire while he cawed like a rooster. A woman next to him had furry paws where her hands were supposed to be and was snarling at the person behind the desk. Another person's head was getting steadily larger like a balloon slowly filling up with helium. Alex walked past all these people behind Mrs. Weasley as they approached the desk where a bored-looking woman sat.

"Name?" she asked with a sigh. Alex gave her a raised eyebrow look. How could this woman be bored when all these strange diseases were around her?

"Molly Weasley. I'm here to see my husband, Arthur Weasley."

"Ah right, the snake bite victim," the woman said, flipping though some files, "Go over to the elevator and look up animal bite, I believe it's on the third floor."

"Thank you," said Mrs. Weasley and they went over to a series of elevators where men and women in white robes were getting on and off. Alex assumed these were the Healers. The elevator climbed and Alex glanced warily at the people around her. The man with the fire-breathing box was standing to her right. When it breathed fire, Alex backed away so as not to get burned.

"Terribly sorry, miss," the box said in a posh voice.

"N-No problem," stuttered Alex as the man let out another caw.

"This is our floor," said Harry and he pulled Alex away from the man and the talking box.

They walked down the corridor and Alex could smell the sterile beds, curtains, and everything. She never enjoyed hospitals that much because of this. Everything was so clean, with good reason though. She had read enough about old-fashioned hospitals' lack of cleanliness and how it cost hundreds of lives. Even still, she always felt that it was too clean, too perfect, to be real.

"Here we are!" said Mrs. Weasley and they entered a room. Tonks and Moody said they would stay outside so the family could visit first. Alex and Harry stepped back too, but Mrs. Weasley grabbed their arms and led them in. "He wants to see you both too."

Mr. Weasley was reading the Daily Prophet while he sat up in his bed. His arms were bandaged heavily and Alex knew there were even more under his covers. There were two beds next to him. One had a woman with orange fur all over her body and the other had a very pale man who just stared up at the ceiling, looking depressed. Mr. Weasley smiled warmly as they all entered and put down the paper.

"My goodness," he said with a laugh, "I do seem to get a lot of visitors, don't I?"

"How are you feeling, Arthur?" Mrs. Weasley asked gently.

"Perfectly fine," he said happily, "I'd leave right now but they need to take the bandages off first and they can't do that yet."

"Why not, Dad?" Ginny asked as he gave her a one-armed hug, since his other one was too heavily bandaged to move much.

"I'd bleed all over the place again." Mr. Weasley said, as though this was nothing to fret about, "It must be something in the snake's venom that won't let my skin close. They even tried using stitches too…"

His voice drifted off as Mrs. Weasley's eyes widened with rage. He apparently hadn't meant to say that.

"Who wants some tea?" Alex asked quickly.

Everyone but Mrs. Weasley left in a hurry. They rushed past Tonks and Moody just as Mrs. Weasley shouted, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY TRIED TO SEW YOUR SKIN BACK TOGETHER?"

"That's Dad for you," said Fred with a roll of his eyes.

"Stitches? Come on!" said George as they reached the stairs, "Now where's the tea room?"

"Why don't we separate?" suggested Ginny, "Fred and George go down and we'll go up. We'll meet back here in ten minutes whether or not we've found it."

They agreed and Alex, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny climbed up the stairs. They had reached the fourth floor, where Ron was arguing with one of the pictures about his freckles, when Hermione gasped. There was a man with his face pressed against the glass with bright blue eyes and wavy blonde hair.

"Is that…Professor Lockhart?" Hermione asked, her eyes wide.

Gilderoy Lockhart, their Defense Against the Dark Arts professor from their second year, opened the door with his old charismatic smile and a pen in his hand.

"Hello!" he said with his toothy grin, "I bet you all came up here for the signed photos, didn't you?"

"Wow," said Alex in a hushed voice, "He still has that large ego."

Just then, a matronly Healer came into the stairway and took Lockhart kindly, but firmly, by the arm.

"There you are, Gilderoy. Wondering off again, are you?" she asked with a motherly smile.

"They wanted signed photos!" Lockhart said, looking at the Healer like a two-year-old would his mother.

"Well come this way then," the Healer said to the students, "You know, Gilderoy doesn't get many visitors, though I can't imagine why. He's a good boy, but one of his Memory Charms backfired on him and he can barely remember a thing. He used to be famous, you know."

"Yeah, we do," said Ron, looking guilty since it was his old wand that had backfired on Lockhart.

They went into the hallway lined with rooms. These were single bed rooms, not like Mr. Weasley's multi-bed room. Some of the rooms had posters of Wizarding bands or photos of family members. Lockhart's room, however, had signed photos of himself everywhere.

"These are the permanent living quarters," the woman explained as Lockhart got out his pictures and began signing his name flamboyantly, "For those who wouldn't be able to function outside these walls. I have to finish delivering the Christmas presents, so have fun children!"

Alex leaned against a wall and watched as Lockhart signed the papers. She looked around and saw a man mumbling to himself as the matron woman left him a potted plant. It looked slightly familiar but Alex couldn't place where she had seen it before.

"Neville?" Ron asked and Alex turned around.

Neville Longbottom had frozen, his foot still risen to take another step. Behind him was a tall and graceful looking woman. She had on a vulture hat and a long green dress with a red handbag. Alex remembered seeing a boggart Snape wearing the same attire and knew it was Neville's grandmother.

"Hi Neville," said Alex warmly, coming up to him and giving him a hug, "How are you?"

"Fine," he mumbled and looked like he wished to be anywhere else.

"Friends of yours, Neville?" the woman asked in a brisk voice that reminded Alex of Professor McGonagall. Neville nodded and the woman extended her hand, "I'm Neville's grandmother. Let me guess, you two are Weasleys. I'd recognize that hair anywhere." Ron and Ginny smiled at this. "And you're Hermione Granger, Neville's told me all about you helping him out with homework. So that leaves you two."

The woman stared at Alex and Harry with interest. Alex wondered if she remembered hers and Harry's parents.

"Yes, you're Harry Potter and Alex Ratcliff," the woman said with a twitch of a smile, "I remember your parents well, they were friends with my son and daughter-in-law." She jerked her head towards the ward where they had just left from and Alex realized who Neville had been visiting.

"You're visiting your parents?" Ron asked and Alex wished she could have stomped on his foot, but he was too far away.

"You didn't tell them, Neville?" his grandmother asked sharply and turned to the others, "My son and his wife were tortured into insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange."

A woman came out of the ward. Her hair was mostly white or grey with some auburn strands and her face was long and haggard. When Neville's grandmother asked, "What is it, Alice dear?" to the woman, Alex's eyes widened with shock. She had seen the pictures of Alice and Frank Longbottom when they were in school. But to see Alice, who was once so pretty and full of life, the way she was now was rather frightening. Alex had read her mother's diary about how Alice had always been so kind towards others. She was always keeping the peace if the other girls got angry with each other and used her humor and wit to get everyone on speaking terms again.

Alice Longbottom gestured towards her son and held out her hand. In it was a wrapper of Druble's Best Blowing Gum. Neville took the wrapper and mumbled, "Thanks Mum" quietly as he pocketed it.

"Yes, thank you Alice," his grandmother said in a falsely cheery voice, "Now run along back to bed and try to get some rest."

Alice nodded and went back to her room, shuffling her feet. Neville turned to each of them in turn, as if daring any of them to laugh. However, Alex could not think of anything less amusing. She decided that, as soon as she got back to Hogwarts, she would give Neville her pictures of his parents to him. He deserved it after all he had been through.

...

"Come in!" Alex called when she heard knocking on her door.

Harry entered and closed the door behind him before sitting on Alex's bed. She flashed him a welcoming smile before waiting patiently for him to speak.

"I figured this time around, I would come to you first before you had a chance to hunt me down for answers," said Harry lightly before sighing and becoming serious, "You saw something in your dream, didn't you? Something that you didn't tell Dumbledore. What was it, Alex?"

"When...When I looked at the snake," said Alex slowly, "I saw that its eyes were a combination of your green ones and Voldemort's red ones. Also, the voice in which it spoke was a mix of yours and Voldemort's too. It was as if...well, as if the two of you were combined into one body."

Harry was silent for a few moments, letting this information sink in. Finally, he ran a hand roughly through his messy hair and groaned in frustration.

"I was the snake in my dream. I mean, I've always been able to talk to snakes and all but for the first time, I thought like one of them. I wanted to kill Mr. Weasley, wanted to taste blood..."

"It was a dream, Harry," Alex said sympathetically, "Yes, it was a vision too but you were sleeping. It's possible that dream-like ideas were mixed in there as well."

"No Alex, everything was real. I just don't understand how I got into the snake's mind in the first place. I've had dreams when I'm in Voldemort's mind but this was different. And why were you not in the snake too? It doesn't make any sense."

Alex sighed heavily as she placed a hand on Harry's arm and said, "I wish I knew why these things were happening, I really do. I don't understand how I never have dreams about Voldemort and you do. Maybe Dumbledore knows and he'll explain it to us."

"Dumbledore!" Harry snapped angrily, rising to his feet and pacing the room in fury, "Did you see how he reacted when we were in his office? He won't even look at me, Alex! He's terrified of what I'm becoming! I can go into Voldemort's mind, I see how his evil brain works! He's afraid that I'm going to become like Voldemort!"

"That's not true and you know it!" cried Alex, standing up and grabbing Harry's shoulders so that he was facing her, "Whatever Dumbledore's reasoning is, he can't think that you will become like Voldemort. You have too much goodness in you to be like that monster; you understand that blood-status means nothing when it comes to intelligence and magical power. And you have something that Voldemort can never have: true friends who genuinely care about you. If, Merlin forbid, we feel like you are becoming Voldemort, believe me when I tell you that we will knock some sense into you...literally."

That made Harry smile slightly and Alex returned it encouragingly. She pulled him into a tight hug which he returned just as eagerly.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Alex," he whispered, causing her to chuckle and step back so that she could see him properly.

"Probably be even more emotional and angry than you are now because you kept all these feelings bottled up inside," she replied smoothly and raised her eyebrows as she continued, "So it's a good thing that you don't have to worry about living without me. We're in this together, remember?"

"To the very end," said Harry, looking as though a heavy burden had been lifted, "Thank you, Alex."

She merely grinned and watched as her best friend leave, closing the door behind him. Sighing, Alex pulled out the book she had been reading and escaped from the world around her. Her last thought before diving into her book was that she hoped that Dumbledore knew what he was doing.

...

After a week in St. Mungo's, Mr. Weasley was released and was able to return home in time for Christmas Eve dinner. That evening, after the plates had been cleared away and everyone was talking since they were unable to move due to excessive eating, Alex knew she couldn't wait to give Mr. Weasley his gift so she asked if he would open it now. As he tore off the wrapping paper and opened the box, his expression went from joyful curiosity to confusion.

"What is it exactly?" he asked, taking his gift out of the box.

"It's a guitar," said Alex happily, "I included a learning book for you. Now you'll have something to do while you're waiting to get well enough to go back to work."

It was true, the Healers let Mr. Weasley return home for the holidays on the condition he waited at least another week before returning to work. Mr. Weasley thanked Alex and tried to figure out how to work it. Alex smiled and shook her head.

"Here, let me show you how to play," said Alex. She took the guitar and held it on top of her knee, "Any requests?" she asked.

"Play a Christmas carol!" said Hermione.

"I don't know any Wizarding ones," said Alex, "But I have a good Muggle one."

Everyone nodded eagerly and Alex began to strum a tune, Oh Holy Night. She eventually began singing the carol and heard a few voices joining her. She strummed the last note and looked up. Everyone was grinning and clapping, glad for the beautiful music to help raise the Christmas spirit. Alex saw that her father, who had been standing by the door, had disappeared. Instead, she saw her Uncle Monty watching her with a smile on his face. Her eyes found Professor Lupin, who had seen that Sirius had left, and he just shrugged, shaking his head.

Alex felt her stomach drop and her shoulders slumped. She handed the guitar back to Mr. Weasley and left the room, much to the dismay of those who wanted to hear another song. Her father had obviously not liked her song and that made her feel horrible inside. Sure it was an old Muggle tune, but it had a lot of meaning behind it and a message they all could take from it. As she walked the hallways in her sadness, she saw a light flickering from a door that was ajar. Curiosity ignited, she poked her head in and saw a candle that had been forgotten to be blown out. She entered and was about to put it out when she actually looked about the room.

It was a gigantic family tree that lined all four walls. Each person had a picture of their face with a scroll underneath with their name and dates of living. Alex could see some family resemblances between her ancestors and herself. Almost all of them had the stormy grey eyes she had, but hers did not carry haughtiness in them. She went down the centuries until she came to her grandmother. Beside her was her husband and it branched out in two. One name had Regulus Black with a picture of an almost identical face of her father. However, where Sirius' face should have been was a burn mark.

"I see you found our family tree."

Alex looked behind her to see Sirius watching her from the doorway. She nodded and he came forward, glaring at the pictures on the walls.

"My mother burned my name off there when I ran away. I was sixteen and wanted out. So I went to the Potters, who took me in without a question." Sirius' eyes went distant for a moment and he sighed, "It's a Black family tradition to burn off the names of those members who are not up to the "pure-blood standard" the Black's wish to uphold."

"Why am I not on here?" Alex asked, pointing to where her name and her mother's name should have been.

"The spell my family put on this room did not recognize my marriage as good enough," said Sirius darkly, "I could have you two up there, but why tarnish a reputation? You'd be on a tree next to Death Eaters and Muggle-haters."

Alex nodded as she looked at the names. Suddenly, her heart beat faster in her chest.

"I'm related to the Malfoys?" she asked, pointing to where Narcissa Black was connected to Lucius Malfoy by two gold threads.

"Yes, unfortunately for us," said Sirius darkly, "Narcissa is my third cousin, I think anyway. So that makes their son your fourth cousin with some removals. You're distant cousins anyway."

Alex nodded and looked at the two other names next to Narcissa. There was one burn and a Bellatrix Black. She was connected to Rodolphus Lestrange with two gold threads too.

"Bellatrix Lestrange is my third cousin?" said Alex in shock. How could she be related to that crazy woman?

"Yes, she and Narcissa had nice, agreeable marriages to well-to-do pure-bloods. Unfortunately my favorite cousin, Andromeda, was seen as not worthy after she married a Muggle-born, Ted Tonks. I see her lineage isn't on here either."

"So I'm related to Tonks too?" asked Alex, a little overwhelmed at all the distant cousins she had.

Sirius nodded as he looked at all of his family. Alex noticed his expression was dark and full of loathing.

"I hated the whole lot of them," he said scathingly, "They were horrible to all my friends, including your mother, and they never accepted me for who I was. When they found out I was a Gryffindor, well…you can imagine I think. I don't consider any of them my family, except for those who got blown off like me."

Alex didn't say anything. She had never seen her father look as furious as he did then. She left his side and walked over to the opposite wall where her family went back to the medieval ages, wrapping her arms around herself.

"You were really good in there, Alex," said Sirius quietly, "With the guitar."

"Funny," said Alex before she could stop herself, "You seemed to get out of there pretty fast."

He sighed and there was a pause. Then he said, "Your mother used to sing just like you, did you know that?" Alex didn't answer or turn to face him so he continued, "You sounded just like her in there and I…I didn't want to ruin the song with my emotions. If you thought I left because I didn't like it, that's the total opposite. You were absolutely amazing."

Alex finally turned around and managed a smile at her father. He came over and gave her a big hug.

"Now let's go back in there so everyone can enjoy more carols from your magical voice and guitar."

Alex and her father arrived back in the room and she was pestered continuously until she agreed to play another song. Soon, everyone was singing merrily as Alex played. As she was strumming "God Rest Ye Merry Hippogriffs" while everyone else sang the words, she caught eyes with her father. He smiled proudly and gave her a wink.

Alex felt warmth throughout her body as she saw everyone singing happily together. This was just one example of how, even in the darkest of times, people could come together in a place and make their own peace and love. She realized that this was her home and everyone around her in that room was her family. It may not have been the normal thing, but it felt right to her. And, although some of the members were missing in her life at that moment, she knew they were with her either in spirit, like her mother, or thinking of her, like Erin and Draco. Just thinking of that made Alex feel ready to take on the world. She had all these people around her and knew they would help her when she needed it.

_Author's Note: I really hope that I haven't lost all my readers because of my long absence. If you guys are still out there, could you all send me a review? For old time's sake? I miss you guys and am dying to know what you all think! :D_


	22. UPDATE NOTICE: EDIT IN PROGRESS!

Dear Readers,

Wow, it's been so long that I'm not sure if you even remember me. :/ My absence is quite unpardonable and I truly am sorry for that. College really took me away from writing for a while. However, there is good news: I am working on re-writing this series! I have gotten so many people asking me when I'm going to update again and as I went back to look at this series, the writing made me cringe. Granted, this series was written back when I was in high school so it's okay that my writing was immature because _I_ was immature. However, it's been almost four years since I wrote this story and it's time for an upgrade. The story will remain relatively the same (character pairings, character personalities, major plot lines, etc.) but I am working on making the storyline more realistic. Alex was (as loathe as I am to admit it) a Mary Sue. I am trying to make her a well-rounded character with evident flaws. Also, the pacing in the first few stories was way too quick so I am beefing things up. That means more chapters for you guys! :) Thank you to everyone who sent me PMs asking when I would update the story. It was because of your badgering that I went back to look at the stories and decided to make this huge edit. The first chapter for the new first book will be up very soon so please go take a look! Enjoy!

Sincerely,

silvermoony77


End file.
